Alcaeus Malfoy
by ClassySam
Summary: Draco's son Alcaeus, a dyslexic child who no one wanted to understand was heard by Jade; a passionate woman for challenged children. She teaches Alcaeus the basics in English and Math, but also teaches Draco Malfoy, a thing or two about love and life.
1. Different Worlds

**Welcome to the new and welcome back to the old! I'm back from my vacation and like I promised, I'm here with a fresh new story! I hope you all like it, it's a bit of a different take from the previous stories I've written. You decide for yourself! **

**The concept of this beautiful story is taken from the movie "Taare Zameen Par" a boy named Ishaan and his struggle on dyslexia. **

**I hope everyone is doing well as always and can't wait to hear the responses on this one! Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

"It's a boy." The Healer said holding up a naked pink baby, who squirmed in his arms. It was the first time after a very long time that Draco's eyes misted with tears. He watched the Healer wrap the child up and hand it to his wife, who received the child warmly. Draco watched Pansy tremble slightly as she pulled the cloth down to see her newborn gaze at her and roll his head around to absorb the new world surrounding him.

"Draco." Pansy croaked turning to him. Draco shifted his gaze from his newborn son to his wife and almost did a double take when he saw the dark circles under her eyes. She looked pale and sick and held the child weakly in her arms.

"Pansy-"

"Hold him." Pansy said holding their child out for Draco to take. Draco immediately offered his arms to hold the baby and felt Pansy feebly nestle their child his arms. She fell back; feeling exhausted from this simple task and placed a hand to her chest, her breathing ragged. Draco didn't pay attention to this; he was only engrossed in his son, who fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't already make out who his son looked like; Pansy or himself?

"What's happening to her heart rate?" one Healer asked seeing the dramatic decline in Pansy's heart rate chart. The Healer who delivered the child started to check Pansy's pulse and one of the nurses pointed out to the blood that was matted on the hospital bed, coming from Pansy. "Oh no." the Healer whispered lifting Pansy's gown. The Healer turned towards Draco, who looked up to see the grave look on his face. "She's internally bleeding." The Healer informed him.

Draco's heart sunk when he heard those three words spoken. "No. No, you have to do something. Do anything, I have money, say what you want and I'll give it to you!" Draco said with panic.

"Mr. Malfoy, please step outside, we'll do our best to save your wife." The Healer promised. A nurse touched Draco's arm and firmly led him outside, where he could only wait. They took his son away and Draco sat down, hoping that Pansy would recover. He waited for an hour and the door opened. Draco stood up and held his breath. The Healer loosened his mask and looked grim. Seeing the remorse on the Healer's face crushed Draco's heart.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy…we've tried all our best but…we couldn't save her."

**7 years later…**

"What the hell is this, Alcaeus? Every _day_ I get a complaint from your school! Today your Headmaster told me that if you don't start getting your act together, you'll be expelled! Is that what you want? Is that what you want boy? Look at me while I'm speaking to you!" Draco bellowed.

Alcaeus stood there, flaring his nostrils as his father yelled at him. This was nothing new to Alcaeus. Everyday his father would scream and everyday Alcaeus would stand there, terrified or angry, depending on his mood and take in his father's scolding's.

"What's _wrong _with you? You're bloody 7 years old! In a few years, you'll be going to Hogwarts but you're still in Primary school, with 5 year olds!" Draco said.

"I don't want to go to school! I hate school and I can't learn anything there!" Alcaeus said.

Draco gave a rough sigh and squatted to meet eyes with his son. "Everyone hates school Alcaeus, even I hated school but I still completed it. Everyone completes it so why can't you?" Draco asked. Alcaeus hung his head and there was a knock in the study.

"Master Malfoy, a gentleman is downstairs with his son and would like to speak to you." the butler said pushing the heavy door slightly.

Draco gave a nod and turned to his son. "Sit right there and practice your multiplication tables. No playing time and definitely no visit to the zoo if you don't memorize them." Draco said.

Alcaeus plopped down to his chair and pulled his notebook, hating to memorize the multiplication tables. He couldn't. They would all play tricks on him and terribly confuse him, it was so hard for him to memorize. His attention shifted to his imagination and he imagined a world with all the colors he could possibly think of and different animals, all in different colors and designs, charging at and killing the numbers in the multiplication table.

Draco stepped out of his study and peered down below to see who arrived. He furrowed his eyebrows seeing two parents and a child that looked beaten up. "Yes?" Draco asked walking down the steps.

"Mr. Malfoy, you ought to keep your son in check! Look at what he did to my poor Dillon! Bruised up and cut, all by your son!" the mother said.

Draco looked down to the hefty boy who glared straight at him. "You seem like a gentleman Mr. Malfoy but it really would be a horrible thing to see a man with class and dignity bring up a brute who terrorizes little children like my Dillon." The man said smoothly.

Alcaeus heard the shouting from downstairs and opened the study door to see his father stand there as Dillon's parents screamed and yelled. He stepped out and walked closer to see Dillon point to him.

"Look at him! He even told me that if I ever came around school again, he'd send an Unforgivable on me!" the boy said.

"Liar!" Alcaeus roared. He stormed downstairs and charged at the fat boy who was 3 times his size.

"ALCAEUS!" Draco yelled. He grabbed his son from attacking the boy. When little Alcaeus squirmed to reach Dillon, Draco pushed him and slapped him hard in the face. Alcaeus flew to the ground and crawled, crying hard and tried to pacify the sting in his cheek.

"For a little kid his age, he already knows Unforgivables and how to use them without a wand. This is what happens when a child doesn't have a mother. Let's get out of here Mina." The man said. The couple left with their son Dillon who smirked at Alcaeus, who still cried from the slap.

"Get yourself up and go to your room! If I ever hear another complaint, you'll be sent straight to your mother." Draco snarled. Alcaeus stood up and ran away from his father and locked himself in his room, crying his little eyes out. Draco sat down on his chair and rubbed his temple with his thumb. He opened his eyes to see a portrait of his late wife Pansy Parkinson. "Why did you leave me? All alone like this?" Draco asked. He stared at the portrait for some time and looked down to his desk. Alcaeus was a very big responsibility in Draco's life and every day was harder than the last. Draco never realized that fatherhood could be so hard and challenging.

Jade woke up from the doorbell ringing. She sat up and yawned hearing the impatient cries of the doorbell. "I'm coming!" Jade said thickly. She slipped off of her bed and walked quickly towards the door, feeling lightheaded from being woken suddenly. She knew who it was; it was the same person that's been ringing her doorbell 5 in the morning for 6 months. She unlocked her locks and opened the door seeing Dean Thomas leaning near the door frame.

"Didn't I tell you to wake up early? I've been here for 5 minutes." He said leaning in to place a kiss on her lips. He pulled back and wrinkled his nose. "Didn't I tell you to get that morning breath checked?" he asked walking past her.

Jade blushed and made a face as she closed the door. She turned around to see Dean plop down on her sofa and look around. "How was your party?" Jade asked sitting on the arm of the sofa.

Dean shrugged and turned to Jade. He took her hand and pulled her close. "You could have had fun if you weren't at those stupid kids with A.I.D.S. party." Dean said.

Jade frowned and pulled away. "It's a charity event for young Wizards with A.I.D.S. There's nothing stupid about that Dean." Jade said seeing him sigh.

"You're displeased…what should I do for that?" Dean asked.

"For starters you can stop making fun of my charity organizations, especially for the kids I work for." Jade said getting up. She walked away to the bathroom to freshen up and make breakfast. After she finished from the bathroom, Jade walked out to see Dean sitting on her bed.

"Why are you mad? Can you not be mad at me?" he asked trying to grab one of her hands.

"Can you throw that ridiculous ego of yours and apologize to me?" Jade asked. Dean pulled her to the bed and kissed her, holding her tightly. Jade tried to break it off, but he kept covering his mouth with hers, not even letting her to breathe. "Stop." Jade said in between kisses.

"I'm sorry ok? I'll never make fun of your work again. So when are we marrying?" Dean asked holding up her ring finger that held the small engagement ring. It was disappointing as a ring because it had such a small stone, but Dean promised her a new one, one of these days. Jade warmed back up again and smiled. That's all she needed to hear. Taking this as a green light, Dean kissed her again. Jade kissed back, feeling nothing in her heart.

For the past 7 months of their relationship, especially after their first kiss, Jade felt unmoved by his kisses or touch. Her heart sat coldly as she kissed and her eyes never automatically closed like her friends would say, instead they preferred to stay open. This was never an act of passion, nor an act of love, it was just an act. As soon as their lips touched, Jade would mentally shut down, not allowing Dean to touch her heart or soul in any way shape or form. She hated kissing him anywhere else and refused for his attempts to have sex. He kept guiding her hands to places she didn't want to touch and almost always pushed her head down to his pants. "I said no Dean!" Jade said forcibly. Dean glared at her and Jade wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She walked away to make breakfast to start her day.


	2. The Frustrated Father

"Gentlemen and ladies." Draco said entering the board room of directors.

"Mr. Malfoy." A string of men and women said in corporate suits.

"How are you today?" a woman asked.

"How I am doing today is not relevant to what we will be speaking today. Please take a seat." Draco said motioning for them to sit down. Everyone sat down and Draco started to talk about the fees and special tours and offers of the next Quidditch World Cup.

"What about advertisement Mr. Malfoy? This year's World cup should be as big as the last. We've gotten letters from possible sponsors-"

"Yes, yes, we'll deal with that later, but first-" Draco was interrupted by someone who opened the door. Everyone turned around to see Draco's personal assistant looking incredibly sorry for disrupting. "This better be good." Draco warned seeing the flash of fear come across his personal assistant's face.

"Your son…Alcaeus, he hasn't shown up in school today."

* * *

Draco frantically ran through Alcaeus's school, asking various teachers and students if they had seen him. "No sir, I'm afraid he hasn't shown up today. He never made it to my Math class." The teacher said. Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked around helplessly as his personal assistant and secretary made frantic phone calls to the Ministry and other officials who would help search for Alcaeus.

"Also Mr. Malfoy, today we were supposed to hand the children their progress report to their parents. Your son never came today so here is his." The teacher said. Draco looked at the envelope that contained Alcaeus's grades and let out an angry sigh. This was why Alcaeus didn't come to school. He didn't want his father to see his grades. Draco opened the envelope and saw the expected. He failed everything.

Draco thanked the teacher and left off to find his son. He ran around the entire province of England in search of his son and a note finally made its way to him, informing him that his son was home, unharmed. Draco ran to the Malfoy Manor and walked up the stairs as the maids and butlers told him what had happened.

"He was in his room the entire time, sleeping." An old maid said. Out of all the places in the world, Draco forgot to look in the obvious. He was so busy thinking of the worst case scenarios at different places or attractions, his mind wasn't working properly. He was worried out of his mind and wouldn't be surprised if he grew a head full of gray hair tomorrow. Draco pushed the door open to see Alcaeus sitting on his bed, fresh awoken from sleep. Draco walked swiftly over and grabbed him by the arm.

"You bloody skipped school just so you didn't have to give me your progress report? What am I going to do with you Alcaeus?!" Draco asked, picking him up and making him stand. Alcaeus trembled as he looked at his father with fear, who right now looked scarier than the monster that he thought was hiding in his closet.

"I looked everywhere for you! And you were here! Right here!" Draco said shaking him. Alcaeus didn't respond and Draco pushed him. "Please don't tell me you've turned mute too with all the other problems you've got. You failed again and you have the nerve to cut school. It seems as if I've been spoiling you lately. I've taken you to everywhere you wanted but you couldn't give me a passing grade in anything. You haven't even passed Physical Education damn it! What is wrong with you? Do you know what I go through when your teachers tell me that you have to go to special classes? They think you're mentally retarded Alcaeus! My son is anything but mentally retarded. Do you understand?" Draco asked dragging him to the study.

"Father please! Please! Don't hit me! I don't know, I don't know!" Alcaeus said trying to break free from his father's grip. Draco only got angrier and shoved him into the study. He hated to do this but he had to. Alcaeus was being more than mischievous and his bad habits could only be straightened if he received a thorough beating like Draco had in his childhood. He took a metal ruler and hit Alcaeus in places where it hurt the most. Draco struck Alcaeus's little hands and hit his feet as well. He swung at his buttocks and arms and asked if Alcaeus was ever going to misbehave again.

"No!" Alcaeus said shuddering in his tears.

Draco threw the ruler aside and picked up Alcaeus by the collar. "I'm going to make sure you pass this year. You better start getting your act together Alcaeus, no more fooling around or the next time I will definitely send you to an orphanage. I don't need a son that can't be serious about his studies." Draco said. He got up, turned around and left, leaving Alcaeus on the floor of the study, crying, wet from the top to bottom with tears and urine.


	3. People Have Their Reasons

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Jade leaned against her chair and stretched. She was taking a small lunch break from the organization she held together since her graduation from Hogwarts. She watched the children play amongst each other, coloring, drawing, painting, role playing and using their imagination to the fullest extent. They looked so happy and their parents, who stood by them, smiled brightly as their son or daughter finished a task and pointed proudly at what they achieved. They were all so beautiful to Jade. Each and every single one of them possessed a talent and a gift that some couldn't see, like her fiancé Dean.

Jade looked down to a newspaper and flipped through it casually to read the news. A child ran up to Jade and jumped on her, causing Jade to laugh and pick up the child. "Hello Princess Mia." Jade said seeing the 4 year old that was diagnosed with Down syndrome. Mia twirled her plastic wand around and grinned at Jade who kissed her. Jade went back to the newspaper as Mia sat on her lap and imagined herself on a throne, commanding everyone to do her bidding.

An article of the Quidditch Empire's owner Draco Malfoy caught her eye. It had been 9 or 10 years since she had seen him. The last time she saw him, he was walking up to the podium to receive his diploma as a Hogwart's graduate. She never spoke to him but vividly remembered him since he used to terrorize almost everyone in Hogwarts, especially her friend Hermione and her husband Ron.

Before she got to read the article, Hermione walked in and greeted Jade with a hug. "Jade! How's everything going?" Hermione asked sitting herself down.

"Great as always, how are you? Big aren't you?" Jade asked seeing Hermione brush a hand across her pregnant stomach.

"Big and exhausted. I've been running around the hospital for quite some time and my feet are killing me." She said. She looked down to Mia, who stared at her pregnant stomach and look up and smile. "Hello Mia. How is the little princess doing?" Hermione asked. Mia jumped off of Jade's lap and ran away causing Hermione to shake her head. "Ron's supposed to scare away the children not me." Hermione said as Jade laughed.

"How is he by the way? It's been a while since we've spoken." Jade said seeing Hermione nod.

"Same old Ron. He comes home, washes up, eats, sleeps and helps me with Rose and Hugo." Hermione said.

"If he didn't love you I would have definitely taken him away from you." Jade said seeing Hermione grin.

"You don't need him, compared to the one you have." She said. Jade's smile deflated and she sat back. "Every time you talk about him, you look so depressed Jade. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"He just doesn't care about the things I care. But I guess it's fair because I don't care about his pointless nights in the bars and getting incredibly drunk with Seamus." Jade said.

Hermione placed a hand on Jade's hand and gave her an encouraging smile. "He'll change. Let him live his life and once you settle down and have kids, he'll be a different man. I promise." Hermione said.

Jade didn't respond but only watch the kids run around and play. Ever since she was a child, she wanted kids. She picked out names at a very early age and played 'House' with other children. She wanted to have a team of children and wanted to teach them what her parents never taught her. She grew up in a muggle orphanage and knew as a small child that she was left without parents. She quietly watched from her window of little girls or boys pulling on their father's hand to buy them chocolate or balloons and children with their mother.

Her caretakers, the people that ran the orphanage were her role models. They loved each and every child and gave their undivided attention to all of them. They were no less of a parent in Jade's eyes and it was fascinating for Jade to see how a stranger could love a child to their heart's extent. But of course, as soon as Jade turned 11, Dumbledore showed up to explain to her that she was special and Jade dreaded at the thought of this old man, to take her away from her caretakers. She refused to go, thinking that Dumbledore was lying to her about her being a witch. It was incredulous. She was later convinced and enjoyed her education in Hogwarts.

She really never had any fixed friends until Hermione introduced herself in the library one day during their 4th year. They grew close and studied together and spoke to each other about that year's Yule Ball and Hermione's frustration as to why Ron waited to the last minute to ask her. Jade thought she was crazy to be mad at Ron for not asking her out because she had Victor Krum! The man every girl wanted and every boy wanted to be was in the palm of her bloody hand! She later on realized that the two truly did love each other during the end of 6th year and giggled at the madness of it. She never particularly was close to Harry Potter, even Ginny Weasley. They only spoke once in a blue moon and talking to Ginny and Harry stopped when she started to see Dean Thomas, who was Ginny's former flame in Hogwarts.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked breaking Jade's thoughts.

Jade looked up and shook her head. "Nothing, just…zoned off. You know me, so anyways when are you dropping Rose and Hugo to my home?" Jade asked.

"Today if you want. I have to work extra shifts because one of my co workers child broke their back on three places, so she's taking a leave of absence." Hermione said seeing Jade gape at her.

"Poor child. I hope everything goes well for her. That's so horrible to hear." Jade said seeing Hermione nod.

"It is. So would you mind picking up Rose and Hugo from the Burrow?" Hermione asked.

"Would I mind? What kind of question is that?" Jade asked.

"All right! All right! I have to go anyways darling. I'll see you tonight." Hermione said getting up. Jade walked her outside and kissed her cheek before she apparated.

After Jade finished her time in her organization, she bid the parents and children goodbye and went to pick up Rose and Hugo from the Burrow. She apparated in front of the tall and stacked home and rang the doorbell. She waited hearing Molly Weasley scream at someone to get the door.

Jade looked around to see those pesky lawn gnomes scurrying back and forth and jumping into holes. There were so many flowers of different species scattered around, making the front yard look crowded. The door opened and Jade turned to see Ginny standing there, surprised.

"Oh…hi." Ginny said awkwardly.

"How are you?" Jade asked seeing Ginny give her a shrug.

"Pretty good, how about you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm doing fine…is Rose and Hugo there?" Jade asked seeing Ginny turn her head.

She turned back around and nodded. "Yes, why?" she asked.

"Hermione asked if I could pick them up and watch them." Jade said.

"But we're watching them." Ginny said.

"Yes, but-"

"It's all right, we'll watch over them, thanks anyways." Ginny said closing the door. Jade opened her mouth but questioningly stared at the closed and locked door in front of her. She felt incredibly embarrassed and saddened. Sometimes she thought that she was just wasting her time on wondering why some people never liked her when they had never had a real conversation. Jade knew that the reason why Ginny hardly ever spoke to her was because she was marrying Dean. Hermione told Jade that Ginny loved Harry dearly and was glad that she never ended up with Dean but never told her why she never associated with Jade.

Shaking these thoughts from her head, Jade walked away, feeling bad about not having Rose and Hugo in her home again. When Hermione paid a visit to Jade's Jade told Hermione what happened. Hermione seemed surprised and apologized to Jade for the inconvenience it caused her. "It's all right Hermione, I'll see you and the kids another day. Bye love." Jade said seeing Hermione wave.

* * *


	4. Plays

Draco sat in front of a possible candidate for Alcaeus's private tutoring who spoke about her qualifications.

"I completed my studies in America and moved here. I help a friend of mine run an organization for children who have disabilities or have A.I.D.S or any other disease." She said seeing Draco getting bored. "Anyways, I've majored in Mathematics so teaching Alcaeus Math wouldn't be a problem…is that what you're weak at Alcaeus?" the woman asked looking at Alcaeus who shrank in his seat.

"He needs help in everything believe it or not. He's failed his mathematics, English, geography, sciences, history you name it, he failed it. I'm being serious Miss Madison, this is why I placed the ad in the newspaper, my son needs desperate help or he won't be allowed into Hogwarts." Draco said seeing her nod.

"I understand. You don't have to worry about that Mr. Malfoy. I'll take care of Alcaeus." She said.

Draco felt a bit relieved. "When do you want to get to work?" he asked.

"Today?" she asked.

"Today? Sure. The sooner the better I guess. You both can stay in the study, I'll be out." Draco said getting up. He walked over to Alcaeus and placed a hand on his head. "Be a good boy." Draco said. Draco left and Alcaeus sat there, looking at the floor, not interested in the least to learn anything.

"So I already know your name, would you like to know mine?" the woman asked softly. She watched the child sit there, cold as stone, not concerned with her. "All right well that's not important, let's get you straight to these problems." Miss Madison said. It had been over an hour and Miss Madison couldn't get Alcaeus to respond, look up or participate.

The next day, Jade finished her work at the art school where she was a school and apparated to her organization where she saw everyone getting ready for a play they made on their own.

"Need a little help?" Jade asked seeing a little girl trying to get into her costume.

"Please Jade!" she squeaked. Jade chuckled and helped her in her costume and made faces with her to relieve her tension.

"Remember you're the big bad witch! You make these faces and scare them off! Look at this one." Jade said twisting her mouth and squinting her eyes.

"What about _this_?" she asked widening her eyes.

Jade gasped and looked terrified, making the little girl happy. "Now go on, you're perfect." Jade said seeing the little girl run to her mother. Jade smiled looking at the kids act out their roles and rehearse their lines. She helped them with a few things and couldn't help but feel extremely happy when she saw them being active and participating.

"Jade!" someone called. Jade turned around to see her friend Samantha standing there waving at her.

"Sam! Where have you been? We were looking for you yesterday and-"

"I had an interview with a parent to tutor a child. Sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner. Anyways, how's everything holding up without me? You all are probably in dire need of my help aren't you?" Samantha asked as Jade scoffed.

"More like grateful because you weren't there to screw things up." Jade said seeing Samantha make a face.

"Oh and I hope it's not a problem. I invited my student to see the play, but he's a quiet fellow. I haven't heard a single thing come out of his mouth since yesterday." Samantha said.

"Where is he?" Jade asked. Samantha went to point but a parent came and asked the two if they could help her two sons get into their costume.

Jade sat down next to Samantha and was very excited to see the children pull off this play. The curtains opened and Mia walked out waving her wand. "I'm a princess!" she said waving her wand around.

"Not anymore! You are going to be…um…what was my line again?"the girl who was the witch asked innocently. The parents chuckled and she silenced them with a finger to her lips. "I'm trying to hear my line!" she whispered.

Jade smiled and her eye caught a lonely figure, sitting next to the windowpane, detached from everyone. Jade tapped Samantha and told her that she'd be back. Samantha nodded and Jade left to walk towards the little boy. He had messy black hair and wore a buttoned shirt with a dark green vest over it with black pants and black shoes. Jade observed the dirt all over his shoes and the bottom of his pants and she sat next to him. He turned to her and Jade got to see his light gray eyes, which shifted back to where he was staring outside the window.

"Do you find plays boring?" Jade asked softly. He didn't answer her, but kept looking outside, as if he hadn't heard her. "Would you like to draw? Paint?" Jade asked. He still didn't answer her and Jade smiled. "It's all right." Jade said placing a hand on his head. She smoothed her hand over his head and left to get him some cookies. She went back and placed a plate full of cookies and milk in front of him. Jade walked away and turned to see the little boy turn to the plate full of cookies and milk. He turned a bit more to see if she was watching and when she wasn't he reached out for a cookie and took it. Jade sat down and saw him turn his body, fascinated by the milk and cookies that was in currently in front of him.

After the play, the children all were treated to finger foods as the grownups spoke to each other. "All right, I'll have to go. I have to drop my student off and go home." Samantha said.

"Oh right, where is he? I haven't met him." Jade said. Samantha looked around for Alcaeus and spotted him, sitting next to the window, staring outside with an empty plate in front of him.

"Jade! Jade!" Jade turned around and almost fell to see Dean walking towards her.

"What are you doing…here?" Jade asked. He kissed her and looked around.

"I came to take you to Seamus's party. Babe, you have to come. It's going to be wild and-"

"Dean, I hate going to your parties. I'm sorry, I can't come." Jade said seeing him roll his eyes and look around.

"This isn't the time to be complaining. And besides..." he said lowering his voice. "I'm always coming to your events for these kids and I'm always donating money!" he said.

Samantha stood there, and decided it would be best to leave with Alcaeus. She didn't want to stand there, watching Jade fight with her fiancé. Giving a small squeeze on Jade's hand, Samantha indicated she was leaving and Jade turned, giving her a face that conveyed that she was horribly sorry. Samantha shook her head and gave her a small wink and left, telling her it was all right. Samantha disappeared and

Jade turned around to see Dean still waiting on her. "Dean, why can't we go home and have dinner? I'll cook." Jade said placing a hand on his cheek. Dean clicked his teeth and walked away from her. Jade tried to hold herself up. This wasn't the first time he had walked out on her without a word. Whenever things didn't go his way, he'd simply walk off without hearing the rest.

Jade thanked everyone for coming and when they left, Jade locked up and apparated back home, to relax. She slipped into her pajamas and grabbed a box of ice cream from the refrigerator. She crashed on her sofa and turned the television on, wishing that Dean had been with her, spending time on the sofa and ice cream. She looked down to the engagement ring on her finger and played with it. She slipped it out and placed it on the table next to her sofa that held pictures of her, Dean, her caretakers and her friends.


	5. Cookies

Draco woke up early in the morning to find an owl tapping his window. He got out of his bed and walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flapped its wings against his window irritably as Draco untied the letter from its leg. He opened the letter, wondering who would in their right mind would owl him at 4:30 in the morning.

_Mr. Malfoy_

_My __sincerest__ apologies for waking you up this early, but my sister has gotten herself in a lot of trouble so I regret to tell you that I will not be able to make it today for Alcaeus's private tutoring. However, I have sought out the help of a good friend of mine, who will take my place for a while until I get back and help Alcaeus with his studies. She shall be there exactly at noon to tutor Alcaeus and you do not have to worry. She isn't crazy and she doesn't have a criminal record. _

_ Once again, sorry for the inconvenience, Samantha Madison._

Draco placed the paper back and placed it on his desk. If that irresponsible tutor wasn't going to make it, neither was her friend. Draco was going to find a new tutor for Alcaeus.

* * *

Jade was woken up by the doorbell. She checked the clock and was surprised to see the time. "10?" she asked getting up. She fell asleep on her sofa and her ice cream was turned into liquid overnight on the table. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Samantha standing there. "What...what are you doing here?" Jade mumbled rubbing her eye.

"It's good to see you too darling. Listen I need you to do me a tiny favor." She said. Jade gave her the 'oh no, not again' look, where Samantha waved her hand. "Can you please look after my student? Like teach him stuff? For a few days?" Samantha asked.

Jade shook her head and repeatedly said no. "I'm swamped with grading my art classes, I have yet to grade their exams and the organizations been asking for children storytellers. I can't-"

"Please! My sister's fucked! She said that something really bad happened and that I should go home as soon as I possibly bloody can! Why should a little kid suffer because I couldn't be there? Oh this world has so many angels in it and yet, there's so few that look after them." Samantha said with a sigh.

Jade scowled. "Stop trying to make me feel bad!" Jade said.

"But I already told his father that I'd be sending you at 12!" Samantha said.

Jade gaped at her friend and threw her hands up. "Is there anything else I should know?" Jade asked.

"Well I _did_ sneak your Wizarding checkbook-I'm kidding! Please Jade, cant you do this for me? I'll do whatever you want me to when I get back. Just do me this one small favor and I'll do anything. I already told him that you'd be there Jade." Samantha said.

Jade sighed and gave in. "Fine. Give me the address, I'll apparate." Jade said as Samantha scribbled down the address. She kissed Jade's cheek and said a thousand thank you's and left.

* * *

Draco got ready for work and went downstairs to see his maids and butlers, cleaning and serving food to Alcaeus, who's hair was messier than ever and the same clothes for 3 days. "How many times did I say to change your dirty pajamas? And comb your hair?" Draco asked sitting on the opposite side of the table.

Alcaeus slowly ate his oatmeal and watched his father swiftly go through some papers and start to cut his pancakes. He stared at his father, admiring at how well organized he was. He wanted to be like his father, the way he dressed, the way he looked and the way he gained immediate respect from anyone he met. These things died slowly as Draco screamed, hit and punished Alcaeus for things he couldn't do. He cried wondering why his father never loved him. That's all he wanted. He grew up without a mother and it seemed like he didn't have a father either.

At rare times his father would show his vulnerable times and let him sleep with him whenever Alcaeus was truly frightened. Other times, his father would take him to places he wanted and even allow him to sit on his lap when he read. Alcaeus missed those moments because nowadays, his father ignored him and the only time when he would pay attention, he'd have that metal ruler in his hand and that awful loud mouth of his.

"Francis, the tutor won't come today. Her friend will come so refuse her and tell her not to come back anymore." Draco said placing his lips to his cup.

"Yes Master Malfoy." Francis bowed. Draco looked up to see Alcaeus sit there, oatmeal dripping from his spoon and chin, staring at his father with sheer curiosity. Draco finished his breakfast and got up. He grabbed his towel and walked over to Alcaeus. He grabbed his face and wiped it clean and ordered him to blow his nose. With that, Draco threw the towel away and left off for work.

* * *

Jade apparated in front of a mansion and raised an eyebrow. Looking around, there was nothing but a big space of grass, a neatly kept garden and a beautiful water fountain in front of the mansion. She saw a few gardeners working and look up as she made her way to the doors. Samantha had a very wealthy student no doubt and wondered what she would say to the parent who was concerned about his son. The doors to the mansion were open and Jade walked in, looking around the breathtaking entrance. She had never seen a real mansion before and definitely never knew it was this beautiful. She looked up at the high ceilings that held chandeliers and the walls emitted a glow, illuminating the entrance.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Jade asked wondering if anyone would be able to hear her in such an enormous place.

Alcaeus heard someone in the main entrance. He dropped his spoon and jumped off his chair to see who came to visit. Was it the tutor's friend that his father spoke about today? Alcaeus walked down the hallway as a maid passed with a small curtsey and he peeked out to see the same woman that kindly placed those delicious cookies he dreamt of last night. He saw Francis walk towards her and tell her that neither Alcaeus nor Draco would need her today.

"But Samantha said-" Jade started.

"I'm afraid Master-" Francis went to say.

"Wait." A small voice interrupted them.

Francis and Jade turned to see Alcaeus stand there, fidgeting. "Hey, it's you from yesterday." Jade said with a smile. "How are you?" Jade asked seeing Alcaeus still stand there, still not answering her.

"If I may escort you out." Francis said politely, showing the way to the door.

"Will you give me those cookies again?" Alcaeus asked.

Jade again looked at the little boy and looked at the butler who looked pleasantly surprised himself. "Um…of course, but I'll have to make them." Jade said.

"Good…because we have a very big kitchen." Alcaeus said.


	6. Everyone Knows English

Jade stood there, mixing the dough for the cookie. She felt very strange to be making cookies in a stranger's home, all by herself. Francis the butler walked into the kitchen to observe Jade's progress and saw her set her bowl down. "Madame I know this is a bit odd for you, but I haven't seen Young Master Alcaeus speak this much in his life." Francis said.

"What? What do you mean speak this much in his life?" Jade asked.

"He's been a very quiet boy from birth. He has no mother and his father, a single parent, struggles to raise his son. I, along with my fellow companions here feared for Young Master Alcaeus. He hasn't passed anything this year and this is his third year repeating the same thing!" the butler said.

"Third year repeating? Why?" Jade asked.

"He doesn't seem to be interested in learning anything. He's too lazy to learn anything. As much as his father beats him, he doesn't want to learn. That's why Master hired your friend to help him, but that hasn't been going well either." Francis said.

"That man has the nerve to beat that poor little boy?" Jade asked. There was nothing that angered Jade more. Whoever it may be, no one had the right to lay a hand on a child. Hearing this, Jade wanted to meet the man that Alcaeus called father and shake some sense into him.

"The poor boy does not have a mother and as much as his father tries, there is no effect on Alcaeus." Francis said.

"One moment." Jade said filling the tray with the batter of cookie dough. She placed it in the oven and turned the oven on to bake the cookies. "Can you show me his room?" Jade asked wiping her hands.

Francis showed her the way and took her upstairs. Jade entered Alcaeus's room and looked around the extremely messy and disorganized room. Clothes, toys, pencils, paper and all sorts of things were on the floor. Jade wouldn't be surprised if there was a living thing under all the mess, waiting to jump up to attack her. She turned her attention to the walls that had drawings for everything. Animals, planets, trees, and caricatures of people. On the far left side of his wall, there was a fish, as big as the wall, its mouth wide open as the other little fishes were sucked into its mouth. Jade picked up that he had an interest for the marine world, since there were boats and fishes that mostly swam around his walls. His wall was a living canvas for Alcaeus to draw on and the use of colors Alcaeus used to portray his work stunned Jade. In her 6 years of being in an art school, teaching art, Jade never saw something from a child, who was so creative.

"It's a disaster but-"

"It's beautiful." Jade said looking around. She walked to Alcaeus's desk and touched a book. She opened it to see the way he wrote and for a 7 year old, Jade was a bit surprised to see his horrendous handwriting. She squinted and looked closer to see his struggle with writing and started to realize that laziness wasn't really the cause for Alcaeus's failure in school.

She saw the words that he spelled wrong, written incorrectly, but differently. He confused letters with b and d and b and p. N and U, M and W were all mixed up and almost illegible. "Does Alcaeus have trouble tying his shoes?" Jade asked still flipping through the pages.

"Yes, his father ties them every morning." Francis said.

"How about buttoning his shirt? Or taking care of himself? Does he play any physical games?" Jade asked. Francis nodded to all except for games.

"He mixes up buttons, never takes care of himself, he's been wearing the same clothes for three days now. Every time he tries to play, the children in his school make fun of him. He can't catch a ball and can definitely not play Quidditch." Francis.

Jade placed the book on her face and gave a very big sigh. "When is your Master coming home?" Jade asked.

"In a few hours." Francis said.

* * *

Jade sat in front of Alcaeus as he ate the cookies happily. "Eat as much as you want love, I've made a lot for you." Jade said seeing him ravish a cookie. She heard Francis greet Alcaeus's father and she stood up, seeing Draco Malfoy, stand there as Francis explained what happened.

"Why couldn't you just tell her to get out?" Draco asked sternly. Francis couldn't reply to that, so he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Draco gave an angry sigh and walked to the dining room to see Samantha's friend. He saw his son, sitting with a plateful of cookies and a woman standing next to him, with long dark hair and kind features turn to him, somewhat baffled to see him. "Have we met before?" Draco asked.

It took a while for Jade to get over her shock and respond to Malfoy. "Why yes. We studied together, same year in Hogwarts. Jade Harper. " Jade said sticking her hand out.

"Slytherin?" Draco asked shaking it.

"Gryffindor." Jade replied. He cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I have to speak to you privately." Jade said.

"You don't have to. I've received Miss Madison's letter this morning and I asked my butler to kindly tell you that we won't be needing your service, but somehow that didn't work out too well. I apologize for the inconvenience it's caused you to travel all the way here and wait for my arrival." Draco said bluntly.

"Well…it hasn't caused me any distress or inconvenience today. Your son was charming and I was more than happy to make him some cookies, but the real reason why I stood over was to speak to you. Francis already told me that you wouldn't be needing me, but Mr. Malfoy, it's not you who needs me, it's your son." Jade said.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and placed a hand on Alcaeus's chair. "What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"I told you Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak to you privately. Without Alcaeus." Jade said. Draco stared at her for a while. She really had nerve to be speaking to him like that. She discreetly ordered him around and bossed him on what to do.

"All right then, upstairs, in my study. Would that be up to par for your Majesty?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Jade noted the hint of malice in his tone but shrugged it off. He was always this way. Rude, obnoxious and short tempered. "Let's not call me royalty just yet Mr. Malfoy." Jade said. She looked away, smiling slightly and using his wonderfully decorated staircase as an excuse to not look at him.

Draco shot her a dirty look and opened the door for her in the study room. It was incredibly dark when Jade walked in. Draco pointed to the curtains and they moved to wash light across the entire room. "Have a seat." Draco said pointing to the seat in front of him.

Jade thanked him and sat down, amazed by his book collection. "It's a sad thing. There are so many people out there, who read to their hearts content and to where there are so many others who cannot." Jade said resting her eyes on Malfoy.

"Like my son." Draco said to himself.

"Exactly." Jade said seeing him snap up. "Your son is a very gifted artist. His perception on the world and the beauty of it is very different from the likes of you and I. However, he's unable to pass English, Math, his sciences and the rest of his subjects in Primary school. Why do you think that happens?" Jade asked.

"He's lazy. He doesn't care about passing." Draco answered.

"Lazy? Even after 2 years of being stuck at the same level?" Jade asked.

"He's tired of it, doesn't want to bother with it. He has no motivation to go on." Draco said.

"Motivation. That's right. No motivation. So whose job is it to give him motivation anyways? Certainly not yours right? I mean you _are_ the father of this child. If your child struggles not just in one class but in all, he get sick and tired of it because he has no bloody motivation." Jade said.

"What are you exactly trying to say?" Draco asked leaning over.

"Your child has dyslexia." Jade said softly.

Draco stood there for a moment and shook his head chuckling. "You obviously haven't really heard about me in Hogwarts. I don't deal well with pranksters and liars. You know that now, so I'll let that by, but the next time, do _not_ make the attempt to joke again." Draco warned.

"I'm not lying. Here, Alcaeus's journal. For a 7 year old child, his handwriting looks like it's written by a pre-schooled child. Look at his confusion with letters, particularly letters that look similar. B instead of D, W instead of M. Look at the way he spells the same world 3 times, each differently. We all make spelling errors but all our errors do not include spelling the same word three different times. Have you wondered why he's never good in math? He's never memorized the multiplication tables. Memorization is particularly difficult for a dyslexic. Addition, subtraction and these numbers, they all don't make any sense to him, he can't learn because there is no meaning to him, nothing he can remember them by." Jade said.

This all didn't make sense to Draco. Deep down, he didn't want to believe it but felt angry with Jade. "You mean to tell me that my son is mentally retarded?" Draco asked.

Jade fell back to her seat and stared at him with wonder. "Mentally retarded? Do you know what that means Malfoy?" Jade asked vehemently.

"Well you're telling me that my son is an idiot! That he's not smart!" Draco said.

"Being smart has nothing to do with this Mr. Malfoy. I never told you that your son was an idiot. I said he was dyslexic, that means he has a learning disability, something he can't help. Your son has a higher level of intelligence than a normal child, but the only thing that is stopping him is his inability to understand words and write them. He can't perceive them as well as a child who does not have dyslexia, but he can definitely beat that child by the power of the way his mind works. If he could only have someone that could encourage him and teach him, that's all he needs. Some time. I don't know you well enough to judge your parental skills but…from what I've seen; he's been beaten to the ground by everyone, especially by the man who he calls his father." Jade said.

"He'll learn. He doesn't need me or anyone else to teach him _English_." Draco said. Jade balled up her fists and got up.

"Ignorance is bliss, but not for long." Jade said. She walked up to his book case and pulled out two books. She threw them down in front of him and opened of the books. "Read this." Jade said pointing to symbols of Ancient Runes.

Draco looked up and gave her a look. "You can't be-"

"Read it correctly." Jade threatened.

"How-"

"Read!" Jade yelled.

Draco looked back and looked up again. "I can't read this." Draco said.

"Concentrate." Jade said tapping the page.

"But I said-"

"Stop fooling around and read this!" Jade barked. "What about this? Fair enough? It's English Mr. Malfoy." Jade said opening the other book.

"I know it's English, but it's _Old_ English." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Old? But it's still English isn't it? Everyone knows English." Jade said sarcastically.

Draco quieted and sat back, feeling horrible. "Do you know how it feels to be Alcaeus now? Things he never knew, he'd been growing up his whole life, like this. Mr. Malfoy, if you let me spend some time with your son, I promise he'll be on his way. He just needs a hand, someone to help him and mentor him throughout this. I just need a few hours with him every day." Jade said gently.

Draco got up and walked away, with a hand over his eyes. Jade felt disheartened by his coldness. For a second, Jade thought that Malfoy wasn't going to permit her to help his son, but instead he turned and told her to arrive whenever she wanted.


	7. Ambush

The very next day, Jade came back to start her first day with Alcaeus. Jade started out with the basic alphabet and letters. She took a piece of paper and pointed her wand and threw a letter on the paper and told Alcaeus to close his eyes and run his hand through the letter to tell Jade what it was.

For a few days, Jade would try to come up with different methods that Alcaeus would enjoy to learn. With the help of the maids and butlers, Jade's method of teaching went easier. Alcaeus was overjoyed seeing the support he received from everyone that bent backwards to make him happy.

Once, Jade went out on her way to take him on a broom ride, where they peered down as the maids and butlers held hands and formed letters and numbers. "B! A! 5! 1! L! S!" Alcaeus shouted. One of the favorites of lessons Alcaeus got was a mathematics lesson by baking cookies.

Jade held up 5 chocolate kisses and held it in front of Alcaeus. "How many are there?" Jade asked.

Alcaeus paused, counting. "5." He said.

Jade smiled and handed him a kiss. "How many are there now?" Jade asked.

"4." Alcaeus said.

"Add 3." Jade said.

Alcaeus reached into the bag and took out three kisses and placed them on Jade's hand.

"How many are there now?" Jade asked.

"You add 3 to the 4 so…" Alcaeus said counting. "7!" he said.

"Very good!" Jade said handing him the kisses. Alcaeus dropped the kisses in the batter and grinned widely as Jade started to mix it.

They drew out letters on the ground and created tests and quizzes for each other to take. "Hmm…this is really hard." Jade said looking at Alcaeus who giggled and completed Jade's test. Jade leaned over as if to cheat and Alcaeus leaned away telling her not to cheat. "All right, I'm done." Jade said handing him the test that he gave her. Jade was impressed to see him improve. She checked off all the right answers and felt him tap her with a silly and goofy smile.

"You got all of them wrong silly!" Alcaeus said. "Is that so? Can you tell me what I got wrong?" Jade asked. Alcaeus pointed out her mistakes and corrected them, making Jade proud.

It had been three weeks since Jade started with Alcaeus and Dean still hadn't been heard of. Jade spent most of her time with Alcaeus and being focused with work, she deliberately distracted herself from thinking of him. "Do you want to try and read that for me?" Jade asked pointing to a storybook.

Alcaeus opened the book and flipped the pages. "The…Wiz-ard, Wizard and the Hop-ping…Hopping…Pot." Alcaeus said. Jade patted his head as he read, holding the book firmly.

Draco walked in from the pouring rain outside and was surprised to see Alcaeus try to read. Seeing his effort, Draco felt guilty for the times he had put Alcaeus through, to read a sentence correctly. He stood there; listening to him read as Jade stroked his hair, listening attentively to him. Jade looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of them, his face full of awe and delight by the vision of his son, reading. Jade stood up as Draco walked up to Alcaeus. Alcaeus looked up and immediately stood up. He saw his father bend down and ruffle his hair.

"Good evening father." Alcaeus said.

"Good evening Alcaeus. How was your day?" Draco asked softly. Alcaeus smiled brightly and told Draco about everything they did. Jade smiled and picked up her bag. She walked down the stairs and went to leave but was stopped by Draco.

"You can't go out there, its pounding rain." Draco said.

"No, I'll manage, I have an umbrella." Jade said summoning her umbrella.

"So did I but I didn't get so lucky." Draco said showing her his drenched suit.

"I'll manage, thank you Mr. Malfoy." Jade said. She went to leave but Alcaeus ran over to her and tugged her hand.

"Stay!" he said. Jade turned around to meet the small child, looking up brightly at Jade with his father's gray eyes.

"I can't sweetheart. I have to go home or-"

"At least listen to Alcaeus, you don't have to listen to me. Stay, just for a while on his behalf, until the storm quiets down." Draco said.

Jade paused for a moment, watching Alcaeus swing her hand back and forth with a pleading look on his face. "Sure, why not?" Jade said. Alcaeus pumped his fist in the air and pulled Jade upstairs to his room. "Alcaeus!" Draco yelled seeing his son slow down and apologize.

* * *

Jade sat on the floor with Alcaeus and painted whatever they wanted. Jade yawned feeling extremely tired and leaned against Alcaeus's bed. Slowly, her eyes started to close and she fell asleep, sitting up. When Draco finished changing and showering, he paid a visit to Alcaeus's room. He knocked on the door lightly and saw Alcaeus trying to wake Jade up.

"Is she asleep?" Draco asked walking in. Alcaeus nodded and Draco squatted down as Alcaeus went to shake Jade awake. "That's not how you wake someone up." Draco whispered. He called out her name a few times but she was already asleep. She began to slip from her stance and Draco slipped his arm around her and got her to lean her head on his shoulder.

"What is wrong with these pillows?" Jade murmured in her sleep. Draco slid his other arm under her knees and lifted her up. He walked out of the room followed by Alcaeus, to a nearby guestroom to for her to spend the night in. Alcaeus opened the door for his father and watched him place Jade on the bed. His father removed her shoes and placed them on the ground and pulled up the covers for her. "Let's go, it's time for your bedtime as well." Draco said picking Alcaeus up. He shut the lights off and closed the door and walked back to Alcaeus's room to put him to sleep as well.

The next day Jade woke up to a beautiful morning. She looked around wondering how in the world she ever came to this place and honestly forgot when she fell asleep. She sat up to see Alcaeus, sitting there drawing and she smiled.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." Alcaeus replied. Jade yawned and looked around the bright white room. The bed she was comfortably sprawled in were cushioning her every curve, making her body feel less stressed.

"Good morning Young Master Alcaeus! Good morning Miss Harper." Said a jolly maid with a plump figure and tight brown curls. She quickly drew the white curtains and shaded her eyes from the intensity of the morning sun. "Master Malfoy beckons you downstairs for breakfast." She said.

Jade gave a small nod and wiped the corner of her mouth. "I'd love mornings if they started later." Jade said ruffling Alcaeus's hair and hopping off the bed. Alcaeus watched Jade walk into the bathroom and resumed his drawings.

Draco tapped his foot and glanced at his watch. He looked up to the staircase to see if Alcaeus or Harper would walk downstairs. He had to go to work and couldn't wait all day! "Where are they Margret?" Draco snapped.

"Miss Harper and Young Master Alcaeus will be here in a moment." Margret told Draco who couldn't sit still after two minutes. "They're here Master Malfoy." Margret announced. Alcaeus sat near his father and Jade sat next to Alcaeus.

"You both are late. Goodbye." Draco said wiping his mouth with a towel. He got up and went to leave but Jade spoke up.

"Is it all right if I took Alcaeus to my school today?" Jade asked.

Draco turned a bit and turned back around. "Bring him back." He said grabbing his suitcase from his butler's hand and leaving with an arrogant air. Jade wrinkled her nose at his stuck up way of approving and turned back around to finish her breakfast.

After their breakfast, Jade took Alcaeus to the nursery where children and parents came to seek sanctuary from the outside world. Jade sat Alcaeus down with a couple of other children so they could listen to an auditory story in the Wireless and close their eyes to picture what they hear. Using this time, Jade went ahead to finish grading her art exams.

After a few hours later, Jade decided it would be best to take Alcaeus home and call it a day. As she finished closing up the nursery, a rough hand closed around her mouth and press her against the door.

"Give me everything you've got." The person hissed. Jade's heart leapt up and the first person she thought about was Alcaeus. She had to protect the child no matter what. In panic, she tried to elbow the person and felt Alcaeus hit the perpetrator with as much force as he possibly could. The man made a small gruff and started to laugh, releasing Jade. Jade turned around and couldn't believe who she saw laughing at her. "You should have seen your face. You were so…scared." Dean laughed.

Jade stood there lividly in silence. There were so many violent thrashings she could act upon; it was just a small and frightened child that held her back from it all. Jade walked away with Alcaeus without saying a word, ignoring everything Dean had to say. "Jade I didn't mean to get you angry. I came here to say sorry and-"

"I've seen the way you apologize to people Dean. I've seen everything." Jade hissed.

"Ough Jade, don't do this. I was only kidding around." Dean said watching Jade walk away. He looked down to the child that held on to her hand. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at Dean and turned back around again.

It couldn't have been a worse time for Jade who kept struggling not to cry. She was truly upset by Dean's act and couldn't believe that instead of being sorry, he thought it was funny to sneak up on her while she had a child with her. They reached the Malfoy Manor and Jade watched Alcaeus run inside, pulling her hand along.

"It's all right Alcaeus, I have to leave anyway. Good night." Jade said releasing his hand.

"No! Stay over again! You can have the guest room if you'd like." Alcaeus said politely. Jade smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you Alcaeus but I need to go back home. I promise to come back tomorrow-"

"I know you'll come again tomorrow but I wanted to show you the secret pond _today._ Before Father comes home." Alcaeus whispered. Jade knelt down and patted Alcaeus's arm.

"You can show me the secret pond all day tomorrow."

"But Father-"

"But Father what?" Draco asked walking down the stairs, rolling up his shirt sleeves. Alcaeus quieted down and snapped back to Jade, widening his eyes to tell her something.

"Nothing, I came to drop Alcaeus off. Good bye Alcaeus I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy." Jade said giving a nod towards

Draco knitted his eyebrows together. Something felt odd about her behavior today. Maybe it was because of his rudeness this morning, so should he ask her to stay for dinner? Draco had the question on the tip of his tongue but somehow was unable to actually ask her. He nudged his son and pointed to Jade who was seen leaving.

"Ask her if she wants to stay for dinner." Draco whispered.

Alcaeus nodded and spoke up. "Father asks if you want to stay for dinner Jade."

Jade stopped and turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there, blushing. "Er…I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I-"

"No it's all right. Yeah go on now." Draco said.

Jade gave a nod and turned around and left. As soon as she was out of sight Draco lightly hit Alcaeus's head.


	8. The Hideout

**Sorry for the late updates...I've been going through some tough times and stalled writing for a bit, but I promise I'll come around. Thank you for reading...please review.**

Jade reached her flat and fished for her keys. She unlocked the door and opened it to see Dean sitting on her sofa, watching the television. "Why are you here?" Jade asked sternly.

Dean turned to her and closed the television. "I'm sorry."

Jade rolled her eyes and tossed her bag. She kicked off her shoes and went to walk away but Dean jumped up and grabbed her hand, bringing her to him.

"I'm sorry for _everything_. I missed you and I can't be without you. I just wanted to have a little fun but I should have known, you don't like fun and that I was marrying an 80 year old in a 25 year old body." Dean said.

"No one has fun when they think they're being attacked when they have a child with them. Dean you couldn't see I had a child with me? Still you went in and scared the poor thing, forget about me." Jade said seeing him nod.

"I understand but he's not your kid is he Jade? Why do you act like every kid in your school is yours and your responsibility? Can't you stop being a mother and loosen up? Couldn't you understand it was a joke?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid I can't Dean and if you can't accept me the way I am then its-"

"Don't you even dare say it. I'm not leaving you no matter how crazy you are. I want to apologize on my behalf, if I've scared or frightened you or the little boy, who by the way has a really great head butting technique. I still love you and want to marry you so will the Mrs. please smile for me and tell me that she loves me?" Dean asked. He shook her gently and chuckled to see her smiling softly. He kissed her and hugged her as she sighed into his shoulder, happy that she made up with her fiancé but still completely unsatisfied. "So who was that little kid?" Dean asked.

Jade rested her head on his chest and let him run his fingers through her hair as she told him about Alcaeus. "He's one of the sweetest and the most intelligent children I've ever met. His imagination goes beyond anyone else's. He's a bit vulnerable though. He has dyslexia." Jade said. Dean grunted and Jade went on knowing that he wasn't listening to her. "He's a really sweet child. Sometimes I wonder how in the world he could be Draco Malfoy's son." Jade said with a chuckle.

"Malfoy's son? Malfoy has a retarded son? Talk about sweet revenge." Dean said with a laugh. Jade curled her fists and sat up, away from him. "What? What did I do? Fine, fine, he's not retarded, he's _special_. I'm sorry!" Dean said seeing Jade cross her arms and look away from him. "I said I was sorry, I'll never-"

"You should never say something you have no idea about Dean. I know that you don't know what I feel when I hear something offensive come out of your mouth and sometimes I-"

"Hang on, let's talk about this another day. I have to go meet Seamus…he bought a few tickets in a great place in Norway. Knowing you, I knew you wouldn't want to come so I invited a few other of my friends. Don't miss me too much babe." Dean said kissing her cheek. He left, leaving Jade on the sofa, alone and torn once again.

* * *

Alcaeus waited patiently at the breakfast table for Jade. He watched his father reading from the Daily Prophet and admired that he didn't have to use reading glasses like the other men his age did. Alcaeus looked up to see Jade appear in the dining hall, still upset from yesterday's incident. Alcaeus wanted to show her the backyard of the Manor and knew that she'd relieve the upsets she's had from before. "Jade!" Alcaeus said leaving his chair.

Draco turned around to see Harper stand there not looking as jolly and stuck up. "Miss Harper." Draco acknowledged.

"Mr. Malfoy. Ready Alcaeus?" Jade asked seeing Alcaeus quickly walk up to her. He took her hand and tugged her outside.

"I want to show you a place!" he said. Jade followed Alcaeus around the back of the mansion, which was a lengthy trip around. They walked into the backyard and Alcaeus let go and started to run, causing Jade to run after him.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked. Alcaeus only waved his hand to follow and Jade ran, down a small hill and towards the thick and hefty trees that Alcaeus disappeared into. "Alcaeus!" Jade yelled. She ran into the woods and looked around trying to find Alcaeus.

"I'm right here! Hurry up Jade!" Alcaeus yelled.

"I'm coming…wow I am out of shape." Jade breathed.

Draco watched Alcaeus and Jade run towards the woods through the window. He closed the curtain and ran out of the room knowing where Alcaeus was leading Jade.

"It's beautiful." Jade said looking around the waterfall and pond.

"Up here!" Alcaeus said hiking up the waterfall. Jade walked around the waterfall and knelt down to feel the warm water run through her fingers. "Jade!" Alcaeus yelled.

Jade looked up and was horrified to see Alcaeus stand on a stone, near the gushing waterfall. "Alcaeus come down! You'll kill yourself!" Jade yelled.

"I've done this a thousand times! With Father!" Alcaeus said. He jumped and Jade let out a small scream. Alcaeus fell into the pond and Jade kicked her shoes off to save him. Alcaeus resurfaced and giggled. "I told you nothing would happen to me."

"Yes but you never know when something can go wrong." Jade said. She looked over and saw a trail of smooth stones that could be used to hop on one over the other. "Alcaeus. Watch this." Jade said. She stepped on to a stone and jumped on another one, grinning to see Alcaeus watch her with excitement. Jade went to jump on another but the stone was so slippery, Jade slipped and fell into the shallow part of the water. She heard a deep laughter and turned around to see Draco laughing at her, clapping his hands together.

"That was quite a performance, but in the end you…" Draco said giving her a thumbs down.

"Well at least I managed to get a good laugh out of it." Jade said pulling herself up. She was soaked from the bottom up and sloshed back to the ground where Draco stood, watching his son swim around. "How did you find us?" Jade asked.

Draco turned to her and responded. "I live here Harper. Of course I know every nook and cranny of the land I own." He said in a way that struck down any chances of conversation.

Jade made a face and silently watched her surroundings. It was a serene getaway from the world and Jade would have loved it if she let all of her problems go and stay here forever; sans Draco Malfoy.

Draco stood there feeling a tad bit bad for answering her innocent question like that. She really never meant any harm but that's how he honestly felt when he was around her; he wanted to make her feel frustrated. Now that she wasn't talking, the silence felt almost too nauseating to deal with. Draco cleared his throat and went to speak but Jade walked away from him, and around the water to get her feet wet.

"It's deep here! Why can't you jump in Jade?" Alcaeus asked trying to stay afloat.

"I don't swim actually." Jade said looking up. There was a trail all the way up to the top of the waterfall and Jade wanted to see the world, if not, just a part of it. She hiked up the trail and turned around to see Draco motion Alcaeus to swim closer to the shallow water. As Alcaeus obeyed his father, Draco took his shirt off and placed it on a boulder nearby. He emptied his pockets and placed his wand underneath his clothes so it wouldn't move. Jade turned back around and reached the top of the waterfall. She sat down, near the rushing water and felt the water running through her feet and her toes. She heard a small pop and turned around to see Draco sitting next to her, holding Alcaeus.

"Alcaeus, your teacher found our favorite spot." Draco said seeing Alcaeus giggle. Alcaeus got up and carefully made his way to the very edge of the waterfall.

"Come back here, you don't want to stand there." Jade said reaching out to Alcaeus. Instead, Alcaeus spread his arms to his sides and acted as if he was going to dive. "Alcaeus." Jade called seeing him fooling around, hopping on one foot to the other. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell off, down to the water. "No!" Jade screamed.

It was a split second reaction and Jade felt herself dive after him without thinking. She sunk into the water and her heart shot to her throat as she realized she couldn't swim. She thrashed her arms around and kicked as much as she could to re surface but her body kept sinking.


	9. The Ludicrous Blaise Zambini

Draco peered down to see Alcaeus re surface and let out a loud cackle. Alcaeus looked up and frowned to see only his father on the edge of the waterfall and Jade, nowhere to be seen. "Where's Jade?" Alcaeus asked.

Draco asked himself the same question, wondering why she wasn't surfacing. Alcaeus always dove from the small cliff of the waterfall so Draco never worried about him drowning. When he saw Jade diving after him, he figured that she knew how to swim as well but a horrible fear came across him. She hadn't resurface yet so there was something very wrong. Draco immediately jumped down to the waters to look for Jade.

Alcaeus saw his father jump into the waters and wondered where Jade went. "Jade?" Alcaeus called out. A few minutes later, he saw his father shoot out of the water with an unconscious Jade in his arms. Alcaeus then realized that Jade had been in the water all this time without the knowledge of how to swim. Father would definitely scream and yell at her once she regained her senses, but Alcaeus didn't want that. He didn't want his father to yell at Jade or even hurt her. What surprised him was that his father began kissing her and pressing her chest as she laid there.

Jade didn't know how it happened or when it happened, the last thing she remembered was blacking out in the water. She coughed violently, seeing Malfoy hovering over her, wiping her face. It was an odd thing for the moment for Jade to see. The evening sun hit the back of Draco's head, illuminating his head and shoulders. His intense grey eyes, sparkling as he observed her. The beads of water on his broad sculpted shoulders and strong arms glittered like diamonds under the sun. It felt incredibly strange to stare at Draco Malfoy this way, especially after Jade had a near death experience. Jade wasn't worried about how she was, she was just worried by the fact that she enjoyed lying under Draco Malfoy with the sun hitting his back, highlighting every beautiful thing about his body.

"Can you hear me?" Draco asked. Jade croaked a yes but started to cough again. She cleared her throat of the water and started to breathe steadily. "Come on." Draco said trying to get her up. Jade grabbed on tightly to his arm and stood up, trying to shake off her nerves. Draco crouched down and swiftly picked her up into his arms. Jade let out a small gasp and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Alcaeus, carefully take my wand and things on that rock." Draco said. Alcaeus nodded and hurried to the large boulder to take his father's wand, shirt and the contents in his pants. Alcaeus followed his father back to the Manor where Jade could rest.

Jade shamelessly stared at Draco Malfoy as he carried her back to the Manor. His blonde hair was slicked back, still wet from the water. His skin looked so dewy and fresh and he didn't look tired at all. Dean partied until early in the morning so from all the exhausting dancing and the alcoholic drinks, Dean had started to look tired and much older. Draco's face filled out during all these years, before graduating Hogwarts, before getting married to Pansy Parkinson and having a child, Draco was committed to nothing, tied to nothing, and definitely not worried about anything.

Jade's eye caught Alcaeus, who trotted behind his father, carrying a wand and a shirt. Jade peered down, trying not to be obvious that she was checking him out. They entered the Manor and Draco called for Francis the butler and the maids. Draco walked up the stairs, with Jade.

"Master Malfoy?" Francis asked. Draco turned around to see his butler and maids standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bring Miss Harper something warm to drink and a few blankets." Draco said. Francis gave a nod and directed the maids to bring hot chocolate and some warm blankets. Draco glanced down to Jade who blinked away from staring at him and blushed. "Do you like hot chocolate?" Draco asked.

"Yes, hot chocolate is fine." Jade squeaked. Draco gave a nod and Jade realized how tired his arms would be by holding her for so long. "You know, I can walk on my own. You don't have to carry me anymore." Jade said.

"You tell me this now? We're almost there, I might as well finish." Draco said.

Jade had no objections. She was being carried and felt extremely comfortable, even if her heart pounded when she realized that it was Draco Malfoy, a very attractive man that carried her there. A grim and embarrassing feeling came over her. She was enjoying everything Draco Malfoy did for her and the way he looked. Could she have developed a small crush on Draco Malfoy?

Draco realized that he was standing there, on the same spot, zoning off as he openly stared at Harper. He had his knee supporting her as if he set this up just to gawk at her. He slipped his knee out and his eye caught his son's confused expression to the both of them.

Alcaeus was staring at the two as if they were the world's biggest puzzle. Draco's cheeks reddened as he thought what his son would think of him. Draco went to walk up the stairs but someone called his name from behind him.

"Draco! Dra-oh." Blaise said walking in the entrance of the Malfoy Manor. He stopped to see Draco with a woman on his arms and Alcaeus standing next to them.

"Uncle Blaise!" Alcaeus shouted.

"Alc!" Blaise said receiving the running child.

"Blaise I'll be right with you, just give me a moment." Draco said as Blaise walked up the stairs.

"Sure, at least let me introduce myself to your lady love. Hi I'm Blaise Zambini." Blaise said sticking his hand out for Jade to shake.

"I'm Jade Harper. Alcaeus's tutor." Jade said turning bright red and shaking Blaise's hand while still being carried by Draco.

"Oh, Alcaeus's tutor?" Blaise asked as Jade nodded.

"Nothing else." Jade added.

Blaise turned to look at Draco who gave a nod and Blaise turned back to Jade with a smile. "So that means you're not taken, interested in a tall, dark and handsome man like me?" Blaise asked charmingly.

"Blaise sod off, I have to get her to a room." Draco said wondering why Blaise had to flirt with anything that _breathed_.

"Will you at least let me hear her answer?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise." Draco warned.

"All right…owl me." Blaise said. Jade tried very hard to suppress a giggle but couldn't, seeing how comical Blaise was and how serious Draco had become. Draco entered a room and set Jade on a bed.

"I'm really sorry for making you go through all this." Jade apologized seeing him shake his head.

"You nearly died, there's nothing to be sorry about." Draco said twisting his forearms. Jade looked away as a half naked Draco Malfoy wrung his tired arms out. Francis and a few maids walked in with Jade's hot chocolate and blankets to comfort her. Jade drank up the hot chocolate in front of Draco and thanked him for saving her life and everything else. She left quickly and Draco finally left to his study to find Blaise and Alcaeus, sitting together, reading a book.

"Alcaeus, go to your room, father needs to talk to Uncle Blaise." Draco said as Alcaeus nodded. Alcaeus left and Draco sat down with a sigh. He saw the leering look on Blaise's face and rolled his eyes at him. "Why are you looking at me like that for?" Draco asked.

Blaise smirked and sat back in his seat. "Just wondering…carrying a woman without a shirt, getting flustered when we talk about her…doing nice and hospitable deeds, not yelling at Alcaeus for once-"

"Where are you getting with this?" Draco asked irritably.

"You know where I'm getting at. She seems decent, she's pretty, she's Alcaeus's tutor…Alcaeus likes her doesn't he?" Blaise asked.

"Alcaeus likes her but I don't like her. We've talked about this a thousand times Blaise, I don't want to get married. Alcaeus does not need a mother; I'm there for him aren't I?" Draco asked as Blaise clicked his teeth.

"See that's where you don't understand Draco. You're saying Alcaeus doesn't need a mother but is that what Alcaeus wants? He's a child Draco and a child needs a mother-"

"You didn't need one. Your mother was hardly ever there through most of your childhood." Draco said seeing Blaise nod.

"And that's why I'm fucked up in the head. I terribly am and I don't want that to happen to Alcaeus. I told you mate, if not yourself, do it for your kid. You don't have to focus on his tutor; you can actually loosen up for a change and just meet some women." Blaise said seeing Draco shake his head.

"I honestly don't want to look for women. I loved only one woman and I don't have another one to give it to. You live once, you die once and you love only once." Draco said.

"That's just…bullshit right there! Oh Salazar Slytherin Draco, you have to get out of that mindset…" Blaise trailed off.

Alcaeus stood near the doorways in the study, listening to everything his Father and Uncle Blaise were talking about. Uncle Blaise was right! Father definitely needed someone that could keep him happy and himself happy! Jade was the perfect person to be his mother! She cared about him more than anyone else did in his life and actually gave him a chance. She never screamed and yelled at him, anything she said, anything she did expressed how loving and caring she was. Alcaeus saw the way his father and Jade looked at each earlier on the stairs. They were in love, but they just didn't know it and Alcaeus needed to do anything he could to get them to realize it.


	10. Magnetic Attraction

The next day Jade tried to keep herself focused on the children but her attention would always lose track as she thought about a shirtless Draco, carrying her wherever. Moments under the sun, out of the water came back and she recalled how irresistible he looked. She felt incredibly guilty for actually being attracted to someone while she was engaged to another. She never thought that she would ever be in such a situation. She always trusted herself to be committed and love the man she would be getting married to, but somehow, as uneasy as it seemed, Jade felt all right for liking Draco Malfoy. _'He is a very handsome man. It's fine for me to have a small-oh what am I thinking? I love Dean!'_ Jade thought to herself.

She sat grading her art finals and looked up to see Hermione walk in with Ron, Hugo and Rose. "Jade!" Hugo and Rose exclaimed. Jade dropped her quill and welcomed the children into her arms.

"Oh my goodness you two! I haven't seen you both in ages! Look at you!" Jade said hugging them tightly.

"Did you know I became class president?" Rose asked.

Jade grinned and moved back Rose's frizzy and bushy hair from her face. "You're just like your mother aren't you?" Jade asked kissing her.

"Well I beat up a boy because he was teasing my girlfriend!" Hugo said defiantly. Jade and Hermione burst into giggles and Jade squeezed Hugo extra hard.

"And you've become a Xerox copy of your father. I missed you _very_ much. Guys…Hermione, you look like you'll pop any minute." Jade said as Hermione giggled.

"Jade." Ron said hugging Jade.

"Ron. How have you been?" Jade asked.

"I've been great. How about you, busy woman? So busy you forgot about us." He said and Jade shook her head.

"It's not that Ron and you know it. I've been bouncing from art classes to these organizations and teaching every day of the week. It's not that I don't forget, I just don't have any time of the world." Jade said holding his hand.

"Fine but could you at least clear an evening so we can possibly have dinner? Before Mione gives birth because I know that after that, thing will get very hectic." Ron said and Jade nodded.

"I'll definitely come over. Around this week, how about tomorrow?" Jade asked seeing Hermione and Ron nod.

"That's great! Harry and Ginny are coming over tomorrow night as well. We'll all have dinner." Ron said.

Hearing Harry and Ginny's name sparked a sudden nervousness in Jade. "How about I visit another night? I probably have a million things to do tomorrow night." Jade said hoping that they would spare her.

"Jade, you have to come tomorrow night. Don't worry about Harry and Ginny." Hermione said seeing Jade shake her head.

"Nah, they'll feel uncomfortable if I'm there. I don't want to ruin your dinner so I'll-"

"You won't ruin anyone's dinner Jade. You've done nothing wrong and if they feel uncomfortable about anything, I'll see to it. You're a friend of ours Jade and if you consider us friends as well, you'll come tomorrow night." Ron said seeing Jade try to protest.

"Oh Ron please don't do that to me." Jade said seeing Hermione smile.

"That's my husband! We'll see you tomorrow night sweetheart." Hermione said kissing Jade's cheek.

"Bye Hermione. Bye Ron. Oh my little loves, are you really going to leave me?" Jade asked leveling herself to Hugo and Rose.

"I don't want to leave you Jade! Can we _please_ stay over at your home and eat smores and watch cartoons in the veletision?" Rose asked. Hugo started to jump and Jade nodded.

"I'll tell you what. I'll drop by your house in a few hours and take you home for a sleepover, how does that sound?" Jade asked. Both Rose and Hugo were delighted by the plan and made Jade swear that she would come and get them. Jade swore and bid them goodbye to visit the Malfoy Manor to help Alcaeus.

* * *

Alcaeus felt worried about his plans. According to Francis and the maids, the magnets would actually work, but only for a whole hour's time. They could be separated but every minute counted. Alcaeus wondered how on earth he was going to stick the other pair of magnets on his father and Jade.

"Give it to me young Master Malfoy; I'll sew it in as a button on the shirt your father will wear today." A maid said taking a magnet from Alcaeus.

"Don't lose it!" Alcaeus warned.

"I won't young Master Malfoy." The maid said. Alcaeus fiddled with the other magnet and looked up to see Jade walking in.

"Good afternoon Alcaeus." Jade said seeing him smile.

"Good afternoon Jade." Alcaeus said running towards her. He wrapped his small arms around her and desperately tried to look for a place where he could place the other part of the magnet. He saw the pockets on her pants and slipped the magnet in there and stepped back, smiling widely. Jade narrowed her eyes playfully at the child and bent down to meet his eyes.

"You're happy about something that you won't share with me?" Jade asked seeing him giggle.

"What if I told you I've already given it to you? You just never knew it?" Alcaeus asked.

Jade cocked her head to the side and Alcaeus turned around and left to the living area to show Jade the amounts of books he and his father had bought to read. They sat together as Alcaeus read for a while until Alcaeus asked if they could play hide and seek.

"Hide and seek? You want to play hide and seek? You never wanted to play these types of games before." Jade said seeing him stand up.

"I want to now! Please! I don't have anyone else to play with. I have no friends and-"

"All right, all right, but you have to promise me that you'll finish the rest of this book by tomorrow." Jade said seeing Alcaeus nod. Jade then agreed and let Alcaeus lead her up the stairs. "Wont your father be angry if he finds out we're playing hide and seek instead of getting you to read?" Jade asked seeing Alcaeus shake his head.

"Here, you count and I hide." Alcaeus said when they reached the second floor. Alcaeus ran away and Jade shrugged counting to ten. She then turned around and looked in each and every single room to find Alcaeus. Jade walked into a bedroom and quickly recognized it as Draco's bedroom. She went to leave but collided with someone when she went to turn and leave.

"Goodness Merlin, careful!" Draco said as Jade stumbled back.

"I'm sorry! I was looking for Alcaeus-"

"It's all right." Draco said quickly. Jade nodded and went to leave but it was as if someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her with strong force. Jade turned around and saw herself, chest to chest with Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Jade said trying to push herself away from him.

"What are you doing?!" Draco asked trying to step back. But it was as if they were glued together, that they wouldn't separate.

"This is extremely inappropriate Mr. Malfoy. Will you please let me go?!" Jade asked trying to push him harder.

"I'm not the one holding on to you, _you_ let _me_ go!" Draco said. They stood there, squirming, pulling, pushing and all sorts of things to free themselves from each other but failed to do so. Jade's whole torso was stuck to his and felt embarrassed in this incredibly unexplainable situation.

"Stop…stop. STOP!" Jade yelled. Draco stopped moving and Jade looked down and gently pulled but she wouldn't budge. "I don't know what's going on." Jade said moving in any way possible to free herself.

The way she moved against him stirred things in Draco that he never felt in the last 7 years. He watched Jade grab his sides and pull but it would make no effect on her, but she didn't realize that it was driving him to the edges. The most private parts of her body were stuck to Draco, who felt every bit of her. He didn't know what was keeping them attached but he did know one thing, Jade Harper was the best smelling woman he had ever met.

Jade looked up to tell him that she couldn't figure it out but was surprised to see him staring at her with a strange desire in his eyes. She closed her mouth from speaking and lowered her hands from his shoulders and rested them on his biceps, still staring softly at him. She hoped he didn't notice how hard her heart was beating. She could almost see her heart beating and most definitely could hear it. Draco swallowed and licked his lips as if he was ready to kiss her.

Alcaeus watched with pure delight in his father's bedroom's closet, holding another pair of magnets tightly together. He bared all of his little teeth as he watched his father and his future mother to be quiet down and start to stare at each other. They were going to fall in love! The bedroom door opened and he heard his Uncle Blaise walk in and ruin the moment between Jade and Draco. Alcaeus gasped silently and immediately separated the magnets, separating both Draco and Jade.

As soon as Blaise Zambini walked through the doors, he saw Jade and Draco together in an embrace. He raised his eyebrows and saw the two snap their heads to him and open their mouths but they momentarily paused and gaped at each other when they split from each other.

"I should have knocked! I'll be in the study waiting for you. Don't take too long now. Youngsters these days." Blaise said going to leave but Draco went to explain.

"Blaise! No! It wasn't what…what was that?" Draco asked turning to Jade who was equally flabbergasted.

"I don't know! I never experienced this in my life, let alone ever _hear_ of this." Jade said. Draco, who was still feeling a bit on cloud nine, shook these feelings off roughly. He was irritated by the fact that he hadn't a clue what happened to them. "I have to go…home." Jade said shaking her head.

Draco silently watched her leave smiling a bit seeing her bewildered what-the-hell-was-that expressions. He also left his bedroom and sought out his best friend, who waited smugly in his study."Wipe that smirk off your face, it wasn't what you think." Draco said seeing Blaise shrug.

"All right, I accept." Blaise said.

Draco paused, expecting more from his friend. "That's it? You're not going to say anything else?" Draco asked seeing Blaise nod.

"There is nothing to say. I mean I walk in your bedroom…a bedroom. Not a study or the kitchen but a bedroom and _your_ bedroom by all means and there you are, standing with Harper in your arms with no breathing space in between you…ready to swallow her but if _you_ say it was nothing. Of course it wasn't! I believe my best friend!" Blaise said sarcastically.

"Honestly Blaise would you please listen to what happened before you came in? It might sound stupid but we both-forget it." Draco said feeling it was useless when Blaise was grinning at him like a Cheshire cat.

"No! Please advocate for yourself. This better be good." Blaise said seeing Draco shake his head and sigh.

"What's the use? You'll never believe me. The truth even sounds ridiculous but I just want to say that I have no interest whatsoever in Alcaeus's tutor. That's that." Draco said swiping his arms briskly to conclude his statement.

"All right, you do whatever you want, I won't bug you about it but there's a reason why I came here. A few of our Hogwart's buddies are holding a party at this newly opened club that they made. One of England's best clubs for witches and wizards and you know what that means. The most gorgeous women in this world-"

"Not interested. I have a child if you didn't know. I'm supposed to be taking care of him, not trying to get some ass at the most exclusive club in England." Draco said.

Blaise clicked his teeth in annoyance and started to lecture his friend. "Sometimes I think you're gay Draco. If you didn't have Alcaeus, I'd have no doubt in my mind. You're so uptight-"

"I'm not uptight."

"You look like you have a wand up your arse. Take that wand out from time to time and just relax. I'm not asking you to shag 50 women in one night, although that would be sweet. I'm saying, shag consecutively." Blaise said.

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Blaise you're sick. How do women find you charming?" Draco asked as Blaise shrugged.

"Why don't you ask them for yourself Draco? Just come this once, and I swear you won't have to come again. I already promised them I'd have you there. If you won't come, I'll look like an arse." Blaise said.


	11. The Skimpy Green Dress

**Let's bring these chapters on!**

* * *

Jade reached home and walked in to see Samantha going through her refrigerator. "Ah, a sight I've _never _seen before. Samantha eating or going through my refrigerator." Jade said seeing Samantha turn with something in her mouth.

"Hmm Jay." She said with her mouth full of food.

Jade burst into laughter and ran to hug her best friend. "How's your sister?" Jade asked. Samantha swallowed her food and nodded.

"She's grounded. Can you believe it? 20 bloody years old and grounded. She stole Mum and Dad's muggle car, thinking that it would work exactly like a broom but…it wasn't exactly the way she panned it out." Samantha said as Jade gasped.

"Is she all right?" Jade asked and Samantha nodded.

"I'm so sorry that it took so long Jade. Draco Malfoy must be pretty angry that I left for a month and a half." Samantha said and Jade shook her head.

"No, how can he? His son is progressing day by day." Jade said.

"Is he now? Because it was really hard for him to open up or get him to learn anything. I guess when I see him now, he won't be as shy." Samantha said.

Jade paused and felt a little d own that she was no longer going to be able to tutor Alcaeus. "Alcaeus…I'd like you to know that he's dyslexic. He's had a hard time since he started school with studies. No one once looked to see what was really wrong with him. They just thought he was being lazy or a spoiled child but that wasn't the case at all. He couldn't make the connection with the words that were thrown at him by pictures or anything else. There were clear signs of dyslexia. Letters and words all mixed up, flipped, spelt wrong 4 times on one page. He's improved greatly now though. He can read and write much more effectively. I just want you to please keep an eye on him. If he doesn't understand a word, or can't make the connection between anything, be patient and teach him as best and slowly as you can. What I recommend is you teach him in a way that he'll pay attention like a game. He'll be able to grasp the concept much easier. He's extremely sweet so you won't have any problem with him." Jade explained.

* * *

The next day, Jade and Samantha both paid a visit to the Malfoy Manor to tell Alcaeus and Draco Malfoy that Samantha was ready to continue wherever Jade left.

Draco was going to leave for work until he saw Jade standing downstairs with Samantha Madison; Alcaeus's former tutor.

"Mr. Malfoy! Good morning." Samantha said seeing him give her a curt nod.

"Miss Madison. Back from vacation?" he asked seeing her shake her head.

"It wasn't a vacation trust me. It was a family emergency. I came back yesterday and told Jade that I'd be continuing Alcaeus's tutoring from now on." Samantha explained.

Draco couldn't help but feel disappointed from the news and turned to Jade who hid behind Samantha all this time, hoping not to be spotted by him. "So you're leaving?" Draco asked seeing Jade nod. There was a pause between the three of them and Jade spoke up.

"Is Alcaeus there? I'd like to say goodbye to him." Jade said. They all heard a small sob and turned around to see Alcaeus standing near the staircase, crying. Jade felt incredibly sorry for leaving him like this. She walked up to him and held his face in her hands. "Please don't cry Alcaeus. I'll be back. I'll visit you whenever I can to see how you're doing." She said as his sobs started to grow louder.

"You…you…you don't love me! You hate me! You hate me like everyone else!" he cried, trying to break free from her.

"Hate you? Why would anyone hate you Alcaeus?" Jade asked holding on to him firmly.

"They hate me because I'm stupid! Everyone hates me because I can't read faster or write faster than them! Father hates me because I can't be the perfect son he's always wanted!" Alcaeus said falling into Jade's embrace.

Jade patted him slowly to calm him down and rubbed his back. "Your father, believe it or not, loves you more than you can ever imagine. No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone does, your father will be there for you no matter when. Sure parents can be a little demanding…but they only want what's best for their kids. Look at me, I've never met my parents. I'm not lucky but you are Alcaeus. You have a father that takes care of you and keeps you like a prince. So many children would die to be in your place but you know what? You've got the best Dad in the world." Jade said.

Alcaeus quieted down and Jade smiled, lifting his chin to meet her eyes. "You are the last person in this world that your father wants to see cry and you should see to it that the last person on earth that should cry is your father. We all should do our part. We all should make the person we love, happy every day." Jade said seeing Alcaeus shudder.

"Well…you don't want to make me happy. You just want to leave me." Alcaeus said and Jade shook her head.

"If I wanted to leave you I would have left the day I saw you. I'm just at a great disadvantage right now. I promise; I'll try to visit whenever I can and I'll send cookies through Samantha every time she comes to teach you." Jade said seeing him smile a bit. "So that means you have to be a good boy and listen to her. No mischief and participate. Will you do that for me Alcaeus?" Jade asked seeing the silent boy stand quietly. Jade moved his black hair from his face and lifted his chin again. "Will you do that for me?" Jade repeated. Alcaeus slowly nodded and Jade smiled, hugging him. "I'll visit." Jade said kissing his forehead.

"Promise?" Alcaeus asked.

"Pinky promise." Jade said giving him her pinky. He locked his pinky with hers and gave her a watery smile. Jade picked up the boy and walked over to Samantha and Draco, who watched them all this time. "So I'll be leaving. My art class starts in a few minutes so I'll be taking your leave." Jade said still carrying Alcaeus.

"Will you be taking my son along as well?" Draco asked. No one knew whether to laugh or not. Draco looked neutral, making it hard to actually know what he meant

"I wish I could but I can't." Jade said setting Alcaeus down, who still caught on to her hand.

"You don't want to be late Jade." Samantha said as Jade nodded.

"Hang on, if your art class starts in a few minutes, how do you manage to tutor Alcaeus?" Draco asked.

Jade reached into her shirt and slipped out a Time-Turner and nodded. "I've been doing this for a month and a half straight. I have to go." Jade said leaving. She gave one and final hug and kiss to Alcaeus and left. She went to leave and stopped suddenly, as if she noticed something. She turned around and looked at Alcaeus bottom up. "Did you dress yourself today?" Jade asked. Alcaeus nodded excitedly and Jade smiled brightly. Draco looked at his son in pleasant surprise and gave him one of those rare smiles that Alcaeus hardly ever achieved.

* * *

Throughout the whole week, Jade ran back and forth with her organization and art classes. Ever since Samantha came back, Jade felt the load lessen, but evidently still there. Jade visited Alcaeus during her free time and handed him the cookies he loved from her. Sometimes he begged and cried for her to stay, but Jade couldn't because Dean was always waking her up 5 in the morning as always.

It was Jade's day off on Saturday and she peacefully slept without a care in the world. The doorbell started to ring and Jade forcibly made herself get out of bed and open the door for Dean.

"What are you, _dead_ when you sleep? Why does it take you so long to answer the door?" Dean asked walking in with a package in his hand. Jade made a face and sat down next to him, rubbing her eyes. "So how's my fiancée doing this morning?" Dean asked bringing her closer to him.

"I'll be really happy if I got to sleep often." Jade said being pushed away by Dean.

"You have to learn how to brush your teeth." He said.

Jade sighed and sat away from him, wishing he wasn't like the way he always was. Dean reached for his package and handed it to Jade who looked at him with curiosity. "What's this?" Jade asked seeing him wave his hand for her to open it. Jade opened the package and flipped the cover off. She reached in and pulled out a skimpy green dress. "This is…floss? I guess for my teeth?" Jade asked sarcastically.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "No, sweetie. It's a dress for you." He said and Jade let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah well you can't be serious. This doesn't really cover so much." Jade said looking at the open back and the small covering for her rear end.

"I think it's a decent dress." Dean said seeing Jade smirk.

"Depends on what you mean by decent. You want me to wear this on our honeymoon or something? Early wedding gift?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head.

"I want you to wear nothing on our honeymoon, but I wanted to tell you…it _is_ my birthday today, which I know you knew before I told you." Dean said.

Jade gasped and apologized profusely. She hugged him tightly and wished him a happy birthday. "I didn't even find you a birthday gift! Oh goodness, I don't even know what to get you! Ok, wait, what do you want for your birthday? Anything, ask for anything. No, I won't sleep with you. If it has to do with shagging, I can't give you that but yes other than that, anything." Jade said.

"Well you disappoint me with the shag part but here's something even better. I want you to come to a party with me tonight." Dean said. Jade groaned and went to object but Dean shook his head. "It's my birthday." He said.

Jade had no other choice. She'd always refuse his party invitations and now that it was his birthday, she couldn't say no. "Fine I'll come." Jade said.

"I'm not done yet. I want you to wear this." Dean said holding up the skimpy green dress.

"This is asking too much! I can't wear that thing to a party! It's inappropriate! It's all open and cut up and so…slutty!" Jade said outrageously.

"We're going to one of England's newest clubs! Opened by some of my friends! The girls over there will be wearing nothing, I'm not asking for much." Dean said.

"It really isn't much, the dress I mean! You're asking me to wear something next to nothing Dean. One wrong move and it'll be a show for everyone." Jade said seeing him shake his head.

"It's ok. I don't mind." Dean said getting up.

"What if other men start to ogle me?" Jade asked seeing him shrug.

"So?"

"You won't mind it when a bunch of men look at me like a piece of meat? Would you mind that Dean?" Jade asked feeling her heart break.

"No." he said simply before heading off to find something to eat.

* * *

Jade hated the dress. She felt extremely self conscious in the dress and wanted to cry. She didn't want to leave the house to let other people stare at her and get the wrong impression of her. This was not her. She deeply started to resent Dean and for his insensitivity to her principles and honor. Hell, the way he treated her, she felt like she had no respect.

"All ready babe?" Dean asked walking into the bedroom. Jade crossed her arms in front of her chest, her cheeks glaring red. She had never been this unclothed in front of a man, not even Dean. "You look so sexy." Dean said grinning and taking her arms away from her chest.

He soaked every detail of her and Jade felt incredibly uncomfortable by the way he looked at her. If she reacted this way to her fiancé, the man she was going to marry, she didn't know how she was going to react in front of others. It was a _very_ short green dress, which Jade couldn't call a dress. The back of the dress was completely open and the front had a plunging neck line that formed a large V, exposing almost everything that Jade had. Her midriff was bare and the rest of the micro mini skirt completed itself around the front and lived up to its name; _micro-mini_. Jade tugged to lower the skirt but it wouldn't help for the front part of her body.

"What are you doing? Leave it alone, it looks fine." Dean said holding her hand to apparate. Jade grabbed a jacket and wore it to the much objection of Dean Thomas. "It's cold outside!" Jade said. He grabbed her hand again and apparated.


	12. Dignity, Pride and Self Respect

Jade heard the bass and vibrations of music playing. She opened her eyes and saw a line of people waiting as a very large set man stood in front of the entrance. "This is the entrance for wizards. The other entrance is on the other side for muggles." Dean explained.

He dragged her towards the door and flashed a card in front of the bouncer. "What's your code?" the bouncer asked.

"Banana dung." Dean said. The bouncer nodded and allowed him to walk in with Jade. "We're in." Dean said.

Jade looked around the enormous club and looked up to see the suites where people smoked, drank and hired dancers for their private entertainment. Dean and Jade walked down the stairs and met with many strange and different people. The way some girls were dressed, Jade felt like a nun standing next to them. She looked towards Dean to say something but saw him eyeing every girl they passed by and winking at them.

"Hey Dean." A girl Jade's height and size said standing incredibly close to Dean. She traced a finger down his cheek and pouted when he moved back.

"Easy Tracy." He said winking and leaving, promising that he'd be back. Jade fumed in anger for being treated this way. Girls were fawning all over him and he flirted right in front of her. They reached the bar and Dean let go of her hand. "Let's get you loosened up." Dean said.

"I don't drink." Jade told him.

"Babe, if you come to parties, you have to drink." Dean said.

* * *

Draco hadn't touched a club since Hogwart's years. He felt too old to be visiting one and felt odd because he was neither interested in these types of girls, nor was he interested in drinking and neither was he interested in dancing.

"Loosen up man. Hey!" Blaise said greeting to what seemed like the club owner.

"Blaise. Is that Draco Malfoy? You actually did it! You bought the chairman of the Quidditch World Cup!" the club owner said shaking Draco's hand.

"It was no easy task you know." Blaise said as the club owner nodded.

"I'm very happy that you've come. Please, by all means enjoy. Every lady in the house is free on me for you two and drinks." The club owner said clapping Blaise on the shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy." The club owner said shaking his hand once again.

"Any woman here is free tonight." Blaise said rubbing his hands together, looking around the club for a woman.

Draco never liked the idea of women being 'free' especially hated when women sold their bodies for scum called men. "Look around Draco, see which one you like." Blaise said as Draco shook his head.

"I'm not interested." He said placing his back against the wall, watching everyone coolly.

"Mr. Malfoy…not interested?" the club owner asked and Draco shook his head.

"See, he has a woman already. She tutors his-"

"That's not why I'm not interested. These girls aren't my type." Draco said.

"Well we have to find your type Mr. Malfoy! What about that one?" the club owner asked pointing to a girl with only a devil crown and heels. Blaise drooled and Draco clicked his teeth.

"Absolutely not." Draco said.

"He wants a woman that dresses even her eyeballs. Oh look over there. There's a woman there." Blaise said pointing to a woman across the room, sitting at the bar looking incredibly bored.

"No I'm not going." Draco said as Blaise shook his head.

"Draco, I'll do anything for you to just hit on a woman. Anything mate." Blaise said as Draco smirked.

"Good, because if I talk to that woman there, you better talk to a bloke." Draco said.

Blaise dropped his jaw and stared at his best friend. "A bloke? As in a man? Like me? How could you do this to me?" Blaise asked.

"Exactly, how _could_ you possibly ask me to hit on a woman?" Draco asked.

"Well if you really wanted to hit on a man, I had no-all right, all right; I'll hit on a bloke for you! Just go and happy shagging." Blaise said encouraging Draco to leave.

"We're right behind you Mr. Malfoy. If she refuses, I'll kick her out. Remember, there are more women in here happy to take their clothes off for you Mr. Malfoy." The club owner said.

* * *

Jade watched Dean meet with Seamus and the two spoke and drank, looking around. She couldn't lie, she wasn't exactly bored. Watching people interested her. The way they interacted and danced with each other, without even knowing who one is, or they maybe did, Jade didn't know. This was a different atmosphere that was unfitting to her.

"Babe I'll be right back. I think I see Maxis." Dean said looking across the room.

"Whatever." Jade mumbled, pulling on the jacket tighter to her.

"Hey." A voice said.

Jade turned around and to her sheer surprise she saw Draco Malfoy take a seat next to her on the bar. Draco almost fell out of his seat when he saw Jade Harper staring back at him.

"What are you doing here?" the two asked unanimously.

"Not quite the Mother Teresa are you?" Draco asked.

"This is my first time in a club, unlike you. I bet you come to these types of parties every night don't you? All men are created equal." Jade said rolling her eyes.

"For your information Harper, I haven't been in a club for 8 years. This isn't exactly my cup of tea." Draco said.

"So why are you here?" Jade asked.

"Why are _you_ here?" Draco asked.

The two were interrupted by Dean, Seamus, Blaise and the club owner Maxis. Blaise took one look at Jade and almost broke his neck by turning so fast.

"Blimey! Jade Harper! What are you doing here?!" Blaise asked.

"You know Jade? That's great! Sweet cheeks they know you! I haven't introduced you though to Maxis. Maxis, this is my fiancée. My wife to be Jade. Jade this is a dear friend of mine, the owner of this club, Maxis." Dean said introducing Jade to everyone.

Draco's face fell as he looked at Dean. Harper was marrying this sorry excuse?

"Malfoy! I haven't seen you in ages!" Dean said looking quite buzzed.

"And I thank the Gods above every day for not seeing you." Draco said quietly. He heard a small snort from Jade and glanced at her to see smiling.

"I heard there was Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry, why-"

"Maxis, you should know us by now. It's me, you, Blaise and Dean that go hunting the hottest spots in the world! My friends are your friends...and your friends are my friends!" Seamus declared.

"I'm sorry, are you cold Jade?" Maxis asked.

As Jade shook her head, Dean turned to Jade and saw that she was wearing the same jacket and hadn't opened it.

"What are you doing with that ridiculous jacket? Take it off." Dean said.

"No! Dean stop it." Jade said yanking herself away. She excused herself and left to go to the bathroom.

"You've got a feisty on there don't you?" Seamus asked grinning as Dean shrugged.

"She's boring. She doesn't party; all she does is work, work and work for these idiot kids." Dean said motioning the bartender for another drink.

"So why are you marrying her?" Draco asked.

Dean turned to Draco and grinned. "A man needs backup…always. When the Mrs. is occupied in home or work, you can always relax yourself to these beautiful women." Dean said winking at a woman passing by.

"Didn't you ever stop to think that she doesn't deserve that?" Blaise asked.

"If not her than who? Besides who'll marry her? I'm not saying this to seem like an arse. I'm just saying. Everyone has to get married one day. Why are we even talking about this? I'm going to go and get that jacket from her. Seamus, wait until you see what I got her to wear." Dean said. Dean left with Seamus and Maxis shook his head.

"I feel sorry for her. Imagine that. Anyways, I'll go see what's going on in my club. Enjoy yourselves." Maxis said leaving.

Blaise stood there with Draco, unable to understand how a person could give a shit about another.

"Bastard. That jerk, if I had a woman like that, I'd worship her. Bloody arses nowadays get these women with quality where quality men like me stand around here looking for cheap and hi sweetie, what's your name?" Blaise asked leaving Draco alone.

Draco didn't understand it either. How were intelligent women falling for men like that? As much as he didn't understand it, he was angry at her for letting him walk all over her that way. Draco felt insulted by the way Thomas insulted her organization for children. He had a child himself and couldn't imagine what he would have done if Dean made a cheap shot about him. She was passionate about the things she did, but it wasn't something to ridicule. Draco watched Jade walk out of the bathroom and Dean walk up to her, demanding that she take off her jacket.

"No! Please Dean, don't do this to me! I don't feel comfortable!" Jade said. Dean only ripped the jacket off of her and tossed it to Seamus, who drank up Jade in the skimpy green dress.

"Isn't it lovely on her?" Dean asked. Seamus nodded feverishly and grabbed Jade's hand.

"Is it all right if I have a dance with her?" Seamus asked.

Jade jerked her hand from him and shot the two death glares. She walked away and Seamus and Dean laughed behind her back. As Jade started to walk out of the club, she felt someone grab her from the sides and arms. She turned around and saw two men leering at her.

"Where are you going?" one of them asked. Jade went to walk away but they blocked her way. "You're tough. How much do you want?" he asked pulling her arm.

"You wear a costume that calls our attention and you leave without giving us any." The other said pushing Jade back.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she heard this. Everything was her fault. Everything. Dean wasn't at fault for anything, it was Jade. She let herself be controlled and the situation that played right now was because of her. She had no self-respect to say no to Dean and now, this was happening.She had a man that could care less about her. He was probably somewhere, already shagging some woman he had just met. Here was Jade, losing every ounce of respect, dignity and pride of herself.

She felt a warm silky cloth cover her from behind and turned to see Draco Malfoy wrapping a cloak around her. "Any problems you ought to discuss with me gentlemen?" Draco asked in a powerful but calm voice. The two men cowered in front of Draco and stepped back, shaking their heads. Draco turned around to Jade and nodded towards the exit. "I'll walk you home." Draco said. Jade nodded and let Draco guide her out of the club.


	13. A Night In London

**Thank you so much for the reviews!! I'm loving it!! **

Draco quietly walked next to her on the chilly dark night. Streetlights were on and they walked through a muggle street, comfortable in each other's silence, enjoying the cold air and environment around them. Draco took this chance to steal a glance at Jade and was surprised to see her silently crying. He didn't know what to tell her to make her feel better. There was nothing to say to get her to stop crying. He didn't believe that the words 'It'll be all right' or 'Don't worry' would be all right.

Instead Draco opted for something much more personal and friendly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked.

Jade shook her head, still not looking at him. She giggled softly and returned to crying again.

'Odd.' Draco thought.

"You might be thinking how stupid I am. How incredibly dumb and desperate I am to be in that club, letting my fiancé do all this to me." Jade said wiping her tears.

Draco shook his head and said no. "That's not at all what I was thinking. I was thinking what I should say or do to make you feel better. That's all." Draco said simply. He didn't know what else to tell her so he said the truth, hoping that it would make a slight difference.

"Thank you." Jade whispered. Draco turned to Jade who wrinkled her forehead and cried again. "Thank you." she repeated. They walked in silence again and Jade couldn't help but smell how amazing his cloak was. It was a strong and fresh scent that Jade could spend her whole life smelling. She let out a small sigh and looked at Draco who casually walked with her, both hands in his pockets. He wore a buttoned down black shirt that innocently defined his shoulders and chest, narrowing his waist.

He glanced at her to meet eyes and the two looked away, looking around nervously. "How's Alcaeus?" Jade asked finally.

"He's still upset that you left but he's actually doing pretty well." Draco said.

"He idolizes you, I hope you know that. If you just give him a little boost, he'll go very far in life." Jade said.

Draco nodded and spoke. "I read with him every night before I tuck him to sleep. We're always trying to learn new words every day…it's…nice." Draco said as Jade smiled. She placed a hand over her stomach and made a face. "What?" Draco asked.

"I'm starving. Merlin I even left my pocket money in that stupid jacket." Jade said to herself.

"Unless you have a favorite place to eat over here, I have a great recommendation." Draco said as Jade looked around.

"I honestly never came to this part of England before, so I wouldn't know." Jade said shrugging.

"That's my favorite restaurant. Everything is organic, soy, wheat, you name it it's healthy."Draco said as Jade stuck her tongue out. "What?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you don't eat those foods that are not heart friendly like fried, slathered in butter, oil, cholesterol fat loving riches." Jade said pointing to another restaurant.

"No, and I'd never eat from there. I don't want to die from an early heart attack." He said wrinkling his nose.

"You're only 25. You won't die from one greasy burger." Jade said smiling at him. Draco nodded and made way for her so they could go to the restaurant she wanted. "I was just joking, I'm not hungry really." Jade said.

"Then don't eat. I'm hungry." Draco said. They entered the restaurant and instantly they smelled the hot oil and the sound of fizzling fries just lifted from the oil. "There are no chairs or tables. Where the hell do we eat?" Draco asked looking around.

"I guess you just take it to go. They come in those heavy looking boxes." Jade said pointing to the boxes with an animated fat wizard plastered on it.

"You never told me you were the spokeswoman for 'The Fat Wizard.' Draco said lifting a box up.

"I was until you stole it from me." Jade said.

"Very funny." Draco said.

"Thank you." Jade said.

"That wasn't a compliment." Draco informed her.

"Welcome to The Fat Wizard my name is Helena, what would you like to have at The Fat Wizard today? Tonight's suggestion, we have a 10 pound roasted turkey all covered and roasted in a creamy natural butter sauce." The woman said.

"Er…do you want a ten pound roasted turkey?" Draco asked Jade who raised an eyebrow. "I guess not." Draco said turning to the lady. They ordered two sandwiches and drinks and walked outside, walking and trying to finish their food. "I've never eaten like this." Draco said going to take a bite out of his sandwich.

"Be careful, they're…slippery." Jade said watching the meat in his sandwich fall out the other end. The sauce was all over his shirt and pants, Jade felt incredibly sorry and wanted to laugh at the sight of him.

"You never told me they fly." He said trying to wipe his shirt.

"I…" Jade started giggling and pointing at him. "You have ketchup all over you." Jade said still laughing.

Draco wiped his shirt and threw it in the trash bin. Jade ripped a half of her sandwich that she didn't start on and handed it to him. Draco refused but Jade insisted. "I can't finish this whole sandwich by myself you know." Jade said taking a bite from her part of the sandwich.

They spoke to each other about little and small things and Jade spoke about her organization and the kids that were a part of it. "Many people might think it's boring and stupid to be around children all day. Dean calls them stupid…mentally retarded, things I _hate_, but he doesn't understand. A lot of people like him don't understand that it's in my interest, I actually love doing what I do and I don't like being ridiculed for that. A writer loves writing because that's what they love to do, a painter paints because of the same thing the writer and I do. We all have a passion for it, but people think we're crazy." Jade said.

"I used to draw a lot during Hogwarts. Father hated that about me so I stopped. After marrying Pansy, I had to be stable in life so I started to work and never found the time for it again. But I do understand what you mean. There are some people in our lives that I guess prevent you from doing something that you actually enjoy and steer you to do what they think is best for you, but there's a very big difference between you and I." Draco said.

"What's that?" Jade asked.

"You actually pursued your dreams…I just let mine go." He said. He walked off and Jade stood there for a few moments hating the idea that he gave up on one of the things he loved.

They both crossed a park where there was a small concert playing nearby. Couples started to get up and started to dance as Draco and Jade both watched. "This is interesting." Draco said as Jade nodded.

"Everyone here is dressed so casually. How can they just start dancing like this?" Jade asked looking around.

"Excuse me Miss. May I?" an elderly man asked, stretching his hand.

Jade looked at Draco and shrugged, smiling. "Oh…er yes, you may." Jade said touching his hand and shoulder softly.

"Oh Jillian! I have a partner!" he called out to his wife who walked towards them.

"Did you take the young girl and her husband's permission Jonathan?" the elderly woman asked.

"I'm sorry son, were you dancing with your wife?" the man asked.

"We're not really-" Jade and Draco started.

"I'm sorry my husband likes to be a bit too charming." The woman giggled.

Jade giggled as well and gave a small nod. "I love charm in a man." Jade said.

Draco turned to the old woman and handed his hand to her. "If you don't mind being the beautiful woman in my arms Miss?" Draco asked.

"Oh I'd love to!" the woman said taking his hand.

Jade started laughing and danced with the elderly man as the song came to a close. "But you'd never wanted to dance Jillian! This is our 40th anniversary. Same park, same music, 40 years ago, I met her. 40 years later…oh Jonathan I'm too tired. Oh Jonathan this oh Jonathan that. Excuses, excuses." Jonathan said playfully.

The musicians announced that they were going to play the final song for the evening and Jonathan kissed Jade's hand, thanking her for the wonderful dance.

"Thank you sir." Jade said giving a curtsey.

Draco kissed the old woman's hand and watched her pull Jade close to Draco. "It's the final song! You ought to start dancing before she runs off to find a younger and better looking you!" Jonathan said.

He held his wife and the two started to dance together to the music. Couples all around them danced slowly with each other, making them feel very odd because they weren't dancing.

Jade felt a slight push, causing her to take a step towards Draco. "I'm sorry." Jade said.

Draco said nothing but place a hand on her waist and a hand gently holding the other hand. Jade placed a hand on his shoulder and the two swayed softly to the music. Her scent wafted to his nose and he breathed everything about her. She felt soft and vulnerable against him, something he didn't feel when they were attached all of a sudden. She was pushing him sharply at the time so he didn't notice much of the good traits about her. But it was during that moment and the moment now that Draco felt the same flutter in his chest. Something he couldn't understand. He felt her shake a little and pulled slightly to see if she was crying. He saw her giggle silently, trying to cover her face so no one could see.

"What? What did I do?" Draco asked.

"You smell like greasy chicken with ketchup." Jade said, still laughing. She bent her neck to see him looking down on her, the same expression, the same strange desire, back in his eyes. Jade's smile fell slowly as he gained closer towards her face.

The musicians stopped their music and announced that the concert was over and people started to leave, bumping into Draco and Jade from time to time. They separated and felt embarrassed at what had come over them. Jade scratched her head, feeling her cheeks start to warm. This simple crush on Draco Malfoy had started to grow and in moments like these, it didn't help to stop the growth.

They had finally apparated to Hogsmeade, in front of Jade's flat and Draco went to say goodbye. "Thank you. For everything tonight. Honestly if you didn't come to the last minute to help, I would have probably been lying in a gutter somewhere." Jade said.

"You're a smart woman but you're easily misguided not because you're stupid, but you just can't say no. People take advantage over that and just rip you until you're down to nothing. Just say no, it won't hurt anyone, especially not you." Draco said.

"I will. Believe me; I've decided what's best for me and my future. Oh and if you're not busy tomorrow, is it all right if you can drop Alcaeus by my organization tomorrow? I haven't seen him in ages anyways." Jade said seeing Draco nod.

"I have a day off. I'll drop him there." Draco said nodding.

Jade smiled and went to push the door but cursed. "My keys! My bloody keys! In the bloody jacket that the bloody bastard-" Jade swore loudly.

"_Alohamora_." Draco said. The lock clicked and Jade walked in.

"That's great but how do I get into _my_ flat? Alohamora doesn't work there. Goodness, I'm screwed." Jade said looking up to the windows of her room.

* * *

It took a half an hour to actually break into her apartment. Jade felt incredibly relieved that she was in her home, a place where she could call sanctuary and Draco apologized for having broken her door down. The two restored it back to its place and congratulated each other for the deed.

"If I ever need a partner for burglary, I'll definitely owl you." Jade said handing Draco a glass of cold water.

"Thank you." Draco said. He saw how relaxed and laid back she was in her own home. Everything was simple and very clean. Her refrigerator was stacked with food and on it were lots of notes and a calendar for events and classes. "You really do a lot of work." Draco said seeing her tie her hair up and in her pajamas.

"I don't call it work. I call it a hobby of mine." Jade said. Draco looked at the pictures of her, Dean, Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo, Samantha and her caretakers.

"Where do your parents live?" Draco asked.

"Don't know. These are my caretakers. My parents left me or died, whatever it was, I was too young to remember. These were the people that raised me, up until Dumbledore came and invited me to Hogwarts." Jade said seeing Draco place the frame back.

"I'd be better off if my parents left me." Draco said.

Jade was silent, not being able to comment on that. They stood in front of each other, near the sofa, in silence. Draco looked up to see Jade giving him a calculating stare. She stepped closer to him knowing that it was mad on her part but inside of her, it screamed to tell her how much she wanted it.

Draco bent his head and placed a small kiss on her lips, feeling a tingling sensation go through him when she touched his chest. Draco deepened the kiss, running his hands through her hair, removing the rubber band from her hair. Her hair fell through his hands like water and released a soft and sweet smell. He wanted to control himself but found his hands making their way down to her neck to her chest, making her intake a sharp breath. It had been ages since Draco ever felt this way. He had too much grief and pain over the loss of his wife, which he never looked once at another woman. Nowadays, he found himself losing his attention and doing things he would have never done on ordinary days. Her skin was soft, enraging his heart that he wanted more of her. Jade almost went mad kissing him. Her heart jumped to her throat and her body weakened by the kiss and by every touch he made.

"Oh good Merlin." Jade breathed when he traced his finger around her waist. He had to stop himself. He knew they were going to a direction that would take a strong will to stop. He didn't want her to regret what she had done later on so he stopped his face near hers.

"I have…to go." He said wishing he didn't. Jade bit her lip and nodded still dazed from the kiss.

"It's 2 in the morning." Jade whispered.

Draco nodded and pulled away, his heart hammering against his chest as he walked away. He made his way to the door and gave a final good bye to Jade. "Goodbye Draco." Jade said.

Draco apparated home and sat in his study, thinking about his night. He couldn't imagine himself actually letting go of himself and kissing Jade. For a while now, ever since she crawled under his skin about his son's dyslexia, he caught himself waiting for her to arrive, watched her teach Alcaeus and when he came home, he expected to see her before she left.

"What are you thinking about Draco?" a voice asked. Draco looked up to see Pansy sitting in front of him, casually sitting back with her legs rested on the therapist chair.

"I don't know." Draco said.

"You like her." Pansy said resting her chin on her fist.

"No I don't." Draco answered.

"Why did you kiss her then?" Pansy asked.

"I can't feel attracted to her. She's engaged to another man. I can't take her away from him, ough I don't know." Draco said with frustration. He hated to reason with himself. Nothing made sense to him.

"Sure. She's engaged to the world's biggest prat who will make her life into some kind of hell. You've heard what he said earlier didn't you? I'm sure you wanted to strangle him when he said he'll marry her for backup." Pansy said.

"I know but now I don't know what I should do. She hasn't broken up with him yet so it'll look extremely stupid if I appear to say I've come to take you away!" Draco said.

Pansy giggled. "You don't have to exactly do it that way Draco. If you trust her, she'll let go of him. If she truly feels the same way you do about her, she'll reciprocate her feelings by leaving him. That's all." Pansy said getting up.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Draco asked.

Pansy threw her hands up and shrugged. "Whatever you want it to mean! It might sound corny and I'd be the last person in the world or afterworld to tell you but follow your heart. In these situations, your heart can decide what's best for you, if you just follow it. Don't be so rational about it, or you'll lose her. Goodness I am so tired, kiss Alcaeus goodbye for me." Pansy said walking away.

"If you come back and just-" Draco stopped when Pansy disappeared.

"Father?"

Draco turned around to see his son standing there looking sleepy and confused."Why are you talking to yourself?" Alcaeus asked looking around. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair and face.

"Because I've gone mad. Come now, you have a place to visit tomorrow." Draco said. With that, he picked Alcaeus up and closed the door on the study room.


	14. Revelation

**I am finally finished with this wonderful fic. I cant wait until you all read the ending...it makes me want to upload the whole story in one shot but i shall not do such a horrible thing! hehe but i promise you all will have it soon enough! Now...back to the show!**

* * *

The doorbell rang. The doorbell rang again and even more frantically. Jade could tell how frustrated he was by the consistent ringing of the doorbell. She sighed happily and turned around, hugging her comforters close to her chest.

Before she fell asleep, she removed her engagement ring and placed it on the side table drawer, reminding herself to give it back to its rightful owner. After a few hours later, Jade woke up to get ready for her art classes and after that was over, she would run over to her small organization for the children she lived for.

Rose and Hugo were dropped off at Jade's daycare because of Hermione's contractions. The baby was scheduled to be delivered a week after but it seemed as if it was determined to get out as quickly as possible. Jade informed Ron that he would have nothing to worry about and that Rose and Hugo were in good hands.

Jade sat the children down to read to them."The Warlock's Hairy Heart." Jade read.

"Oh I don't like this story." A little girl said shaking her head.

"Why don't you like it Winona?" Jade asked.

"Because it's very sad. I don't like the Warlock." Winona said.

"It's all right isn't it? I think you will however, like another fairy tale. It's a muggle fairy tale, one of the most famous stories in the muggle world." Jade said returning the book back to the shelf. She summoned another book from the shelf and showed the cover to the children.

"Cinder-ella? What's that?" a little boy asked.

"The muggle fairy tale, duh." Another little boy said.

"Once upon a time…" Jade read. For the next few minutes, Jade animatedly told the enchanting story of 'Cinderella' while the children all made faces of anger, shock and laughter.

* * *

Draco looked around the small square building and opened the door and peeked in to see Jade sitting on the floor, reading to the children in front of her. There was something very warm about this scene. The way she read to them and built up their anticipation, making the children gasp and sit on the edge of their seats or on this case, their toes.

Draco looked down to his son who also watched Jade with a bright smile, clutching on to his hand. He looked up to his father and said with a smile.

"Jade read this to me!" he whispered.

Draco smiled and the two watched Jade finish the rest of the story. "The end! They lived happily ever after." Jade said.

The girls all squealed and the boys smiled at each other, admitting that it was in fact one of the best stories they heard. "All right loves, Samantha bought food for all of you! Go on and no pushing!" Jade said as the kids got up and ran towards the table.

Jade drew up her knees and watched the children grab finger foods from Samantha who tried to be as organized as she could. Rose ran towards Jade and crashed into her, hugging her tightly. Jade tickled Rose and Rose squealed and squirmed in her arms. "Be careful Mum." Jade said as Rose ran off. Jade got up and brushed her pants off and turned around to see Draco standing there with Alcaeus.

"Oh…Alcaeus!" Jade said. Alcaeus let go of his father's hand and ran towards Jade. He jumped into her arms and screamed when she swung him around. "I missed you!" Jade said brushing his hair from his eyes.

"I missed you too." Alcaeus said quietly putting his head on her shoulder. Jade hugged him tightly and waved to Draco who gave her a small nod. "Thank you for coming, and bringing Alcaeus." Jade said setting Alcaeus down.

"No thank you." Draco said seeing her look at him questioningly.

"For what?" Jade asked.

"For not hexing me last night." Draco said. Jade paused for a moment, not understanding what he quite meant. Suddenly the moment of them kissing before he left last night, caused her to blush furiously.

Draco let out a small chuckle and looked down to Alcaeus who still held Jade's hand and watched the kids play together.

"Alcaeus! Come here! Hello Mr. Malfoy!" Samantha said. Draco responded back with a polite hello and encouraged Alcaeus to run to Samantha and play with the rest of the children. Alcaeus walked off to get something to eat and Jade offered a seat for Draco, who took his cloak off and sat down, watching his child associate with other kids. He was aware that Alcaeus didn't have any friends and couldn't make any during his primary school. He was picked on and bullied by almost everyone, causing him to hate each and every single one of them. Now, he saw Alcaeus sit with a group of boys who ate and talked energetically.

"You do this every day?" Draco asked. Jade looked up from her papers and shook her head.

"I'm off on Saturdays. Every other day I'm either here or teaching." Jade said.

"What do you teach?" Draco asked. Jade handed him a sketch of a woman and watched him take in every detail of it.

"This is beautiful." Draco said looking up.

"Grenier Faran, 7th standard. He sketched his mother and wrote that this is what he dreamed of her to be, since she passed away a few months after he was born. There were no pictures of her left behind; no memory of her for him to hold back, just the image he conjured up of what his mother should have looked like." Jade said softly.

Draco silently placed the picture down. "You teach art?" he asked seeing her smile.

"Guilty." Jade said.

"I guess we both have more in common than we thought." Draco said. Jade couldn't help but smile and look back down to her assignments. She felt him watching her and her heart started to soar as she thought about kissing him again.

A few minutes later, Alcaeus walked by with a couple of friends of his and started to draw. Draco watched over Alcaeus's work and decided to draw something on his own. When Jade was finished with her work, she gathered them up and placed them in a folder and stretched. She curiously watched Alcaeus and a couple of other boys drawing and Draco making bold strokes on his paper.

"Are you drawing?" Jade asked. Draco looked up and looked back down again.

"Look closer, I'm dancing." He said sarcastically. Jade shook her head and walked away to see Samantha sit with all the girls and create a play. Rose grabbed Jade's hand and dragged her back to the table and sat on her lap as Rose drew. An hour later, the parents came back and took their children away and thanked Jade once again for taking care of them. Jade bid the last of the children and parents goodbye and helped Samantha clean up.

"Do you think you can come over tonight for dinner?" Jade asked seeing Samantha shake her head.

"I'm sorry Jade but my parents threw a party that I can't refuse. It's bad enough I forgot their anniversary." Samantha said. Jade saw Samantha out the door and turned to Draco who went to say goodbye.

"Do we have to go? Can Jade come to the Manor with us Father?" Alcaeus asked politely.

"Depends what Jade says. Would you?" Draco asked.

"I actually have two kids to look after. Hermione and Ron are having a baby and I have to take them home. Why don't you two come over right now to have dinner with us? If you're not busy of course." Jade quipped.

"I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble with having us over." Draco said.

"No, not at all. I'd actually love to have you both over. Please?" Jade asked.

"Please?" Rose asked.

"Peas! I love peas!" Hugo said.

Jade laughed, properly holding Hugo on her hip. Draco agreed to go and they all apparated off to Jade's flat. Jade opened the door and let the children in, seeing them run in.

"It's the veletision!" Rose said jumping on Jade's sofa. Hugo ran and also jumped on the sofa, watching television with his sister.

"Wow…what is that?" Alcaeus asked eyeing the television with curiosity.

"It's a muggle device. Look." Jade said turning the television on with the remote.

"That's an odd looking wand." Alcaeus said.

"Yes well, it's an essential element in some lives, like the air we need to breathe; some people need the remote to live." Jade said. Alcaeus sat down and watched a program with Hugo and Rose. He had never been introduced to cartoons and found them quite fascinating. Their movement in a flat rectangular thing was something that Alcaeus couldn't understand, but enjoyed it all the same. There was nothing behind it but the picture came out perfectly as if it were alive.

"Where's the bathroom?" Draco asked. Jade led him to the guest bedroom and showed him to the bathroom.

"Enjoy." Jade said seeing him smirk.

"I've never heard of that before." Draco said.

"I'm sure you've heard it many times." Jade said. She left back into the kitchen and started to prepare for dinner. A few minutes later, Draco walked out of the bedroom and near the kitchen to see Jade slicing onions.

"Need any help?" Draco asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"No thank you. I'd hate to see you burn my kitchen down." Jade said.

"You'd lick the food right out of my hands, my food is that good." Draco said.

Jade grinned and lifted a hot pan. The pan's handle gave away and the pan fell, going straight to Jade's foot. Draco quickly grabbed the pan from falling on Jade and threw it aside, jerking his hand.

"Merlin, give me your hand." Jade said taking his hand. She walked him to her bedroom and sat him down as she fetched the salve for burns and a bandage for his hand. She opened the jar of the yellow salve and applied it on the burn marks. She blew lightly, cooling the working salve and seeing the relief on his face.

"It works right away." Draco said.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't have been any stupider to use that useless piece of crap to cook." Jade said wrapping his hand in bandage.

"It's not your fault." Draco said.

Jade finished wrapping his hand and had her hands on it. He reached out with his free hand and touched one of her hands with his. He intertwined his fingers through hers and leaned in kiss her as gently as she healed his hand and heart. Jade twisted her body on her back and felt Draco break the kiss looking deeply into her eyes. Jade's hands traveled to his neck and her thumbs rubbed against his jaw and a sensitive part under his ear, making him smile.

"Ticklish are we?" Jade asked tracing her fingers from his neck down to his shoulders. Draco kissed her again and this time, he applied a bit more intensity, causing Jade to reel in madness. The small sighs she made in between kisses, the small moans she made got Draco to adore her more. Her responses made every part of his body light up and prepare to take everything to the next step. He slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed the smooth and flat skin of her stomach. Jade's stomach couldn't help but flutter as he gently stroked it. The two stared at each other, as their hands worked themselves, not bothering to look where they were going. Draco leaned down and kissed her stomach as Jade covered her face with a hand and smiled. It tickled, every time he kissed her stomach. She giggled as he did it and Draco made her scream and laugh when he pressed his mouth on her stomach and blew. "Draco!" Jade yelled. The two burst into laughter before returning back to the living room to check on the children.

Jade was halfway done with dinner until the doorbell rang. She opened the door to an excited and glowing looking father. "Ron!" Jade said.

"It's a boy! A boy!" Ron said hugging Jade.

"Congratulations! How's the baby and Hermione doing?" Jade asked as Rose and Hugo greeted their father.

"They're both doing amazing. There were no complications and the baby took no longer than an hour to slip right out." Ron said hugging his kids.

"What did we get?!" Rose asked.

"You both have a new brother." Ron said. Rose and Hugo celebrated, extremely excited at the fact that they had a brother. Ron stood up and saw Draco Malfoy, sitting on the sofa, next to him a dark haired and pale child.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked. Jade turned around and turned back to Ron.

"Oh yes. I'm sure you both remember each other from Hogwarts. Draco this is Ron Weasley, Ron this is Draco Malfoy and his son Alcaeus." Jade said pointing to Alcaeus.

Draco stood up and shook hands with Ron. "Congratulations." Draco said seeing Ron nod, still a bit uncomfortable that Draco was in their midst.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"All right, sit down; I'm almost finished with dinner." Jade said leaving.

Ron sat down with Draco and the kids and the two slowly started to talk to each other about post Hogwarts life.

The doorbell rang again and Jade went to open it to see Ginny and Harry standing there. "Oh hi. Come in." Jade said.

"Hi, we're here to pick Rose and Hugo up." Ginny said standing outside Jade's door.

"No it's all right, they're fine over here." Jade said as Ginny shook her head.

"We don't want you to take the trouble of handling two kids. I'm their Aunt, Ron is my brother, and I can take care of them with Harry." Ginny said.

"I know you're their Aunt and Ron is your brother but Hermione and Ron are my best friends and I'm their Godmother." Jade said.

"Are you cooking?" Harry asked.

Jade looked at Harry and nodded. "Yes, would you like to have dinner here?" Jade asked.

Harry went to walk in but Ginny pulled him back."I'd appreciate it if you gave me my niece and nephew." Ginny said firmly.

"Ron, would you please come here and see who came to see you?" Jade asked. She didn't want to fight Ginny Weasley. She had no reason to. Ron stood up and went to the door to see Ginny as Jade opened the door wider.

"Ron?" Ginny asked hugging her brother.

"We had a boy." Ron told them. Harry grinned and clapped his best friend's shoulder, congratulating him.

"What did you name him?" Ginny asked as they all walk inside and sat down, greeting Rose, Hugo, Alcaeus and Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I followed you both here because I couldn't get enough of you all in Hogwarts." Draco said.

Ron snorted and Harry chuckled making Ginny giggle. "Well that's the sweetest thing I think anyone has ever done for me." Ginny said.

"I heard there were a few problems going on in the Quidditch playoffs this season." Harry said to Draco who nodded.

"The Holyhead Harpies and Chudley Cannons may not be qualified for this year's World Cup." Draco said.

"Blimey! Why not?!" Ron asked.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to go home." Ginny said getting up.

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

Ginny flashed her brother a look, but being Ron Weasley, Ron didn't get it. "What?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to Ron and explained quietly what she meant. "She doesn't want to see Dean." Harry said.

"Gin, will you get over it? He's marrying Jade. You're going to marry Harry one day, everyone moves on." Ron said.

Draco stood quiet. He wasn't still sure where he stood with Jade but he was hoping that Jade was in fact _not_ marrying Dean.

"All right so I'm done with dinner and…where are you both going?" Jade asked seeing Ginny standing next to the door, her hand on the doorknob.

"I just have some work to do." Ginny said twisting the doorknob.

"Liar." Ron said.

Ginny threw him a glare and tried to unlock the door. "When does Dean usually come home? Perhaps we'll leave before then." Harry said.

Jade looked at Ginny who fiddled with the doorknob. Jade sighed and threw her head back, closing her eyes. "He'll never be home." Jade said returning to them.

"Huh?" Ron grunted.

"I'm not seeing him anymore." Jade said looking at Draco who watched her with a glint of nervousness playing in his eyes. When he heard those words come out of her mouth, he felt a great relief washing through him. Everyone stared at Jade, with their mouths hanging open.

"How…how did that happen?" Ginny asked.

Before Jade could reply, there was a ring from the doorbell. Ginny opened it and paled to see Dean Thomas standing there, who look extremely surprised and caught off guard to see her. Ginny walked away from him and sat next to Draco who was on the farthest side of the sofa from Dean.

Dean looked around to see Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and three kids sitting there, including the one that gave him that head butt that knocked the wind out of him. Right now, he didn't seem so pleased to see him but just glared dangerously at him.

"What do you want?" Jade asked.

"Babe you haven't opened the doors or answered my owls." Dean said walking in.

Jade stopped him from walking in. "Wait right there." Jade said. She walked off to the bedroom for a second and walked back into the living room, towards the door. She handed Dean the ring he gave her and told him to leave.

"For what?!" Dean shouted.

"You should know perfectly well." Jade hissed. "You have always treated me like scum Dean. You could have cared less about me. You made me wear that disgusting thing to a party where you permitted anyone to maul me over. If Draco wasn't there, I wouldn't know where I would be right now." Jade said.

"Oh…I see. It's Malfoy isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Is it Dean? Was it Draco when you told your best friend to put his hands all over me? Was It Draco when you wouldn't spend just one day with me, instead go around club hunting with that fucked friend of yours?" Jade asked.

Dean grabbed Jade's throat and squeezed it tightly. As soon as Draco saw this, he sprung from his seat and flew towards the door towards Dean, who threw Jade down and started to run.

Harry and Ron also ran out to help Draco track down Dean and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Alcaeus went to see why his father, ran out the way he did but felt Ginny hold him back. "Sweetheart, will you please keep an eye on Rose and Hugo?" Ginny asked. Alcaeus nodded and Ginny ran outside to help Jade.


	15. Snogging In Flourish and Blotts

"Are you all right Jade?" Ginny asked helping Jade up.

Jade nodded and touched her cheekbone which flared in pain. She hit her cheek on the door hinge when Dean threw her on the floor. "Shit." Ginny said helping Jade back into her flat. "Where's the first aid kit?" Ginny asked.

"In the bathroom closet." Jade said touching her wound. Ginny returned with the first aid kit and opened a cotton swab, pouring alcohol on it. "Merlin Jade, don't touch it!" Ginny said dabbing it lightly on her cheek.

Jade hissed in pain and closed her eyes tightly as Ginny cleaned up the wound. "Does he hit you a lot?" Ginny asked softly.

"Surprisingly he never hit me until now. He just was never there most of the time." Jade said.

"Oh…I'm sorry this happened to you. I thought you both were close and…you know." Ginny said.

"Never. Being with him means that you don't have an identity of your own. You can't decide for yourself, you can't think for yourself. You're always being demeaned and disrespected." Jade said.

Ginny silently threw away the cotton swab and took her wand out. She muttered an incantation which healed Jade's cut.

"I…I really thought differently of you. I never knew you were so nice and also had to put up with him and his stupid ways." Ginny said sitting in front of Jade. "I guess you hate me too don't you?" Ginny asked.

"You know, I never did. I never hated you." Jade said.

Ginny looked confused and shook her head. "But why? I never spoke to you; I closed doors in your face. I spoke so rudely to you and you never once thought I was a rude prat?" Ginny asked.

Jade laughed and shook her head. "Goodness Ginny, I never knew you to call you that. I was disappointed sometimes when you'd walk away and what not on me, but what good would it do for me if I hated you? I had no business to do so. You never did anything terribly horrible to me to make me hate you. You never gave me a reason to." Jade said.

There were tears in Ginny Weasley's eyes as she recounted on her words. A deep remorse filled her up to her neck as she thought how horrible she was towards Jade. "I'm…I'm so sorry." Ginny said. Jade wrapped her arms around Ginny and hugged her, elated that whatever issue there was between them solved itself.

The bedroom door opened and Draco walked in to see Jade and Ginny hugging each other. Ron and Harry walked in, patting their hands and brushing off their dirty pants.

"What did you do to him?" Jade asked.

"What did we do? We didn't do anything." Harry said casually. Draco sat next to Jade and Ginny let go of Jade, getting up. "What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked smoothing her hair out.

Ginny shook her head and smiled hugging her boyfriend. "Come on you two; tell me all about it in the living room." Ginny said pushing them outside.

"Wait, Jade, are you all right?" Ron asked. Jade nodded and thanked him. "It's all right. I'd beat up and pull down the pants of any hairy arse." Ron said kissing Jade's forehead. "Draco, good arse kicking." Ron said as Draco clapped his hand and shook it. Ron left with Ginny and Harry, leaving Jade and Draco alone.

"Does it still hurt?" Draco asked touching her neck.

"Not anymore." Jade whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt lightheaded because for once, someone actually cared. Draco held her hand, rubbing her hand with his thumb. They sat still for a few moments in silence, enjoying the other's support and company. The door was slightly pushed open.

Jade and Draco looked up to see Alcaeus stand there, still confused at what happened. "Is everything ok?" Alcaeus asked from the door.

"Everything's fine. Come here." Jade said putting out her hand. Alcaeus walked towards them and sat between them. Jade hugged him and looked up to Draco who smiled. "You want some cookies?" Jade asked Alcaeus who shot up.

"Yes! Where are they?" Alcaeus asked.

"I'll make them right now, but first you have to eat some dinner. Let's go!" Jade said getting up. Jade turned around and jerked her head towards the door.

* * *

Jade and Ginny both giggled as they made cookies. Ron, Harry and Draco would sometimes turn around and wonder how in the world those two ended up from being in an incredibly uncomfortable situation to baking cookies with each other.

"Neville told me he asked you for the Yule Ball but your toe had gotten jammed by some door." Ginny said crashing next to Harry.

"The sad part about it is that I didn't lie about it either. My toe recovered just in time for the Yule Ball." Jade said.

"Who did you go with?" Ginny asked.

"Well…" Jade said blushing.

"Yeah, who _did _you go with?" Ron asked.

"I went with a boy in Durmstrang." Jade said picking Hugo up.

"Durmstrang? Why on earth Durmstrang?" Draco asked.

"Well Hermione and I were both asked at the same time. Krum's best friend asked me to go to the ball with him." Jade said.

"Oh, Krum's best friend? What was his name?" Ginny asked.

"Teres." Jade answered.

"Sounds like a girl's name." Harry said.

"That's not funny. He was a really nice guy." Jade said.

"Ron hates anyone associated to Victor Krum remember?" Ginny joked.

"Alcaeus, Rose, come on, dinner's ready." Jade said. She sat the children down and handed out their food and fed Hugo. After the kids were fed, Jade set the table for her and the others and they all sat down to eat.

"I have to go meet Hermione and the baby right after this. I don't know, I should take Rose and Hugo home shouldn't I?" Ron asked.

"Of course not. You and Hermione take your time. Rose and Hugo are fine over here." Jade said.

"That's right. If Jade needs help, I'm always here to help." Ginny said.

"Well I have an assignment tonight at the Ministry so I think I'll be leaving with you Ron." Harry said.

"Ginny you won't mind staying over would you?" Jade asked as Ginny shook her head.

"No of course not. I'll gladly stay over to help you watch Rose and Hugo." Ginny said. When dinner was over, Ron, Harry and Draco prepared to leave.

"Why don't you leave Alcaeus with me?" Jade asked Draco.

"I never really left him anywhere alone. I won't be able to sleep if I know he's not there." Draco said. Jade nodded and kissed Alcaeus goodbye, who looked incredibly annoyed that he was leaving and couldn't stay.

"Maybe another time?" Jade asked touching Alcaeus's cheek.

"You have to stay over one day at the Manor." Alcaeus said.

"At the Manor? Er…no." Jade said making a face.

"Why? What's wrong with the Manor? You stood there before." Draco said defensively.

"It's cold and feels empty with all those rooms and space." Jade said.

"I'll deal with you later. I have to go for now. I'll see you…" Draco trailed off.

Jade felt so caught up and flushed whenever he made the slightest impression that they were both seeing each other. "W-when are you free?" Jade stuttered feeling herself blush from looking like an idiot.

"Don't worry about me, when can you be free?" Draco asked.

"Well I have a two hour break in the primary school I work in." Jade said seeing him nod.

"So owl me and I'll pick you up." Draco said as Jade nodded. "Bye." Draco said. He only gave her hand a small squeeze since everyone was staring and left with Alcaeus.

It was only Ginny and Jade left with Hugo and Rose. "So how long have you been with Malfoy?" Ginny asked as they prepared the kids for sleep.

"Just a few days. Not for long." Jade said to Ginny's surprise.

"Just for a few days? So when did you leave Dean?" Ginny asked.

"Just a few days ago." Jade said with a laugh. "I should have left him long ago in hell." Jade said. Jade then explained what happened and how Draco and her came together. "So the night I walk away from Dean is the night I had my first kiss with Draco. It's just been two days so I can't completely say that he's the greatest man I've ever met in my life. But I what I can say is that I've never felt the way I do whenever I'm with him. Even before I broke it off with Dean, there would be some moments I had with him that made me want to live in it forever. Then after realizing how different he was from Dean and how he treated me opened my eyes to what was really going on with me and made me reconsider what I wanted in life." Jade said as Ginny nodded.

They put Rose and Hugo to sleep and sat in the living room, talking to each other. "To be very honest with you, the reason why I was so different with you was because I thought you were different. I thought you were a whore that Dean chose to settle down with and I'll tell you why." Ginny said. "During the time I was steady with Dean I was so naïve and so gullible and easily strayed by everything he said. I just easily gave my virginity up to him." Ginny said.

Jade widened her eyes and placed a hand over her mouth.

"And you know girls my age, they have someone they're making love to, they think they'll always be together and get married but not Dean. Not the types like Dean. He told me that if he was ever going to marry, it would be someone exactly like him, a cunning, manipulative and cheating bitch. He told me I never looked good enough to be with, he just fell in love with my body, that's all. Then when I found out you were dating him, I didn't want to associate myself with anything he's with. Then when Hermione told me you were marrying him, I really did think you were his replica and tried to take everyone I loved away from you. I would sometimes get so mad at Hermione for being friends with you. We had so many fights over you and both Hermione and Ron tried to explain that you weren't who I thought you were but I never listened to them. I'm sorry for thinking that way and I hope you understand where I'm coming from. I don't see you this way anymore, but I hope you can forgive me for what I put you through." Ginny said.

"Ginny, please don't apologize. Don't apologize to me ever again. You told me what happened and I understand. Anyone in your place would have done that. We're starting on a new page all right? I'm just glad that Dean's out of both of our lives. We've both been helpless by the same man and I actually thought he loved me no matter how big of an arse he was to me. Now that I think of it, he probably went out on a limb just to buy me an engagement ring just to sleep with me." Jade said.

"Have you?" Ginny asked.

"Never. You do not know how much I had to hear for that." Jade said.

"I'm proud you didn't." Ginny said.

The two women spent the entire night talking about relationships, the jobs, the interests they have and the future they want to build on. In the morning, Ron came over and took Rose and Hugo, while Ginny left for work.

Jade left to school, taught a few classes just before her break. She owled Draco, telling her that she was on her break and that she had just two hours. Draco immediately sent her a reply that he would be there in a few minutes to pick her up. True to his word, he was there and took her off to Hogsmeade for lunch.

"You look tired." Draco said as they walked side by side.

"I was up the whole night talking to Ginny about some things." Jade said. Draco prodded on to tell him what they spoke about but Jade refused. "I can't tell you! It's a girl thing." Jade said using the oldest technique in the book.

"Sure it's a girl thing. I bet it's just mindless chatter about boys and makeup and all sorts of weird things you girls talk about." Draco said.

"Yes, all mindless chatter about boys and makeup, that's all we talk about because we just had nothing better to do." Jade said.

"Well you did stay up the whole night, you had to either do _something_ or just talk about absolutely nothing." Draco said.

"Well too bad you weren't there. You missed out on everything we spoke about." Jade said haughtily. Draco grinned and knocked his arm against hers.

Jade wanted to do nothing in this moment but to kiss him in public. She wanted to stop and embrace him, kissing him as slowly and as sensually as she possibly could just so people could watch at how proud she was to be with him and like him so much. She wanted an excuse to touch him and get him to touch her again, whatever it took.

They entered a restaurant and Draco demanded that they give a table in the darkest corner. The waiter took them to a table and Jade sat down, wondering why Draco chose a corner table.

"Why a dark corner table?" Jade asked taking her cloak off.

"If you're with me for a longer period of time, you'll be able to understand." Draco said.

Jade raised an eyebrow and Draco slid his hand to touch hers. He quickly let it go and sat up straight as the waiter came by.

"Here are the menus; I'll come back whenever you're ready." The waiter said. He left and Jade looked through the menu, wondering why Draco pulled back. Jade started to think that he was embarrassed to have her around in public but shook the thoughts off thinking it was ridiculous to assume the worst possible things already.

"Do you know what you want?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine with a grilled chicken salad." Jade said nodding.

"Anything else?" Draco asked. Jade shook her head and set her menu down. Draco called the waiter over again, gave the orders and the waiter left to get their food. Jade then wondered what Draco would do now since the waiter was gone and they were alone. He instead got even more uncomfortable and visibly irritated as the restaurant started to fill up with people.

People near them glanced by their way and whispered, just sitting there and watching them. A photographer was taken back outside because cameras weren't allowed inside of the restaurant. Not even once did they speak to each other during the lunch. They simply ate their food in silence and got up after the bill was paid for.

Draco felt guilty for not taking Jade out to a normal date where they could have peacefully ate and spoke without other people watching. He hated to not hold her hand in public and act as if he didn't know her, but he seriously did not want the media to attack her and rip her into pieces. He was fiercely protective of his personal life and didn't want the people he cared about to be the evening news for everyone.

Draco easily got to break off the photographers and he pulled Jade into Flourish and Blott's knowing that she was an avid reader and loved books more than she loved anything else in the world.

"Hey, have you ever read any of these horror books that were created centuries ago? Drullian Stoker made one of the best horror books in that century. I think I read all 120 books during Hogwarts and they were this thick." Jade said holding up an extremely thick text in front of Draco.

"Never heard of him." Draco said moving the hair from her neck and kissing it softly.

"What are you doing Draco?" Jade giggled.

"I'm trying to snog you blue in the middle of a bookstore." He said. Jade burst into silent laughter and turned around to kiss him.

He gently pressed her against the shelf and kissed her, trying to calm his desires, but kissing her ignited each and every single one of them. He tried to control the situation by being as calm as possible but as soon as Jade out a small sigh near his ear, he almost lost his senses.

"I adore you." Draco whispered in her ear. Jade felt she experienced every feeling and emotion inside of her in the last 25 years but she never once experienced what she was feeling for with Draco. Hearing him tell her that he adored her wanted to make her cry and throw him onto a bed all at the same time. She wrapped a leg around his waist and felt him run his hand on her thigh and give a strong and firm squeeze. He inched higher but the sound of a book dropping near them caused them to break apart.

They saw a man pick up a book and look up to see them. "Oh my goodness!" Blaise Zambini said faking his surprise. "You two here? Out of all places? In the back of Flourish and Blott's?" Blaise asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked straightening his clothes.

"Honestly I came here to pick a book up and lo and behold, I see you two here…checking out." Blaise said. Jade blushed furiously and Blaise nodded towards Jade. "How have you been Jade?" Blaise asked as Jade nodded.

"Good and yourself?" Jade asked.

Blaise frowned and looked towards Draco. "How can I feel good when Draco's left me for another woman?" Blaise asked.

The three of them walked out of Flourish and Blott's and Jade told Draco that she needed to go back to her school for the remainder of her art classes. Draco then dropped her off and after a long snog, left promising that he'd visit this week to see her again. He apparated and Jade almost died in happiness.


	16. First Love, First Pain

The next few months, Jade got to see Draco from time to time, including Alcaeus. Jade's relationship with Draco had been something she had never experienced before. Jade had started to stay over the Malfoy Manor whenever she would be free and asked Draco if she could have a separate room to spend the night in. Draco never once questioned her about the request that she made and that made him grow in her eyes. They both respected each other, which to Jade had been something completely new and exhilarating all at the same time.

Every imperfection that she carried, he loved. When Jade woke up from her sleep, Draco walked inside of the door and the two spoke for a while. Draco went to kiss her and Jade retracted refusing him the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as Jade shook her head.

"I just woke up, I haven't brushed my teeth and my breath stinks." Jade said feeling incredibly self conscious since Dean gave her hell for that. She didn't want to be pushed away and demeaned for that.

Draco touched the side of her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Jade waited for him to sharply break off and hurl the insult at her. Instead he broke off softly and grinned. "Even if you had dung in your mouth, I'd always kiss you." Draco said.

Jade crashed onto him and hugged him tightly, knowing that no one in the universe would have understood how she felt for the man she was holding right now.

Jade understood why Draco dreaded going outside in public. Photographers had chased them down almost always and whenever Jade was spotted taking Alcaeus around Hogsmeade for a small errand, she'd be surrounded by news reporters and photographers and provoked to answer their questions.

"Which one do you want sweetie. Don't look over there." Jade said as Alcaeus looked outside to see the group of photographers. Hermione stood next to Jade with her 5 month baby boy in her arms.

"Uncle Harry suggested I should get a broom with highest enough agility so I won't have to bother Father about a new broom every year." Alcaeus said.

Jade twisted her mouth into a frown and shrugged. She never figured brooms out. It was one of those things where she had absolutely no idea about. She was a book nerd in Hogwarts, not a Seeker in the Quidditch team.

"I am not the person you want to broom shop with. I have no knowledge of these things so I wouldn't know what you need. Even if we did get a broom, I wouldn't want to risk getting your father angry by getting the wrong broom." Jade said holding his hand.

"Can I shop with Uncle Harry tomorrow then?" Alcaeus asked.

"Yes, you can do that. I'll ask your Uncle Harry tonight and ask him if he'll be able to take you broom shopping." Jade said nodding.

Alcaeus nodded and they all left the shop. They were all clicked by the photographers and Hermione leaned over to Jade. "This will never change will it?" Hermione asked. Jade shook her head and brought Alcaeus closer. Jade thanked Hermione for coming along to shop for Alcaeus's new school supplies and apparated back to her organization for the children.

* * *

Jade apparated to the Malfoy Manor and traveled to Draco's room. She dropped her bags and noted that Draco was in the shower. She left outside and started to look for Alcaeus, who was supposed to be ready to go to the Burrow. Molly and Arthur had organized a small barbeque that they wanted everyone to join.

"Alcaeus?" Jade asked going into his room. He wasn't there and Jade placed a hand on her hip and wondered where he was.

"Jade?" Jade heard Draco call her from his bedroom.

"Draco, where's Alcaeus?" Jade asked walking in to see Draco brushing his messy wet hair in front of the mirror wearing only a towel. During this whole summer, all Draco did was play Quidditch with the boys and take up on helping Jade reconstruct her organization for children with diseases and disabilities.He had gained a bit of muscle from all the work and play, which was now evident in his shoulders and arms.

"I sent him off earlier. He's already in the Burrow. I was just waiting for you." Draco said.

Jade walked over and smirked at him through the mirror. "Hmm, did you now?" Jade asked seeing him turn around.

"Yes, you can look around if you want." Draco said.

"I won't because I won't be able to do this to you." Jade said going on her toes to kiss him. He kissed back and lowered his head so she could be back on her feet again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him closer to her. Her heart was caught in her throat, as it did for the past 5 months.

Every kiss seemed like the first one, as exhilarating and beautiful it was. Draco nipped her lower lip and kissed down her neck, keeping his hands busy with her breasts. Jade unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged it off, making it easy for Draco to access her chest. Draco unsnapped the hook of her bra and touched her as gently as he could. He felt her shudder under his chest, making him feel nervous, roused, and thrilled all at the same time. They never went so far as to being nude in front of each other. Usually, they'd be in their underwear, but this was the first time Draco had seen Jade undressed.

"Jade we don't have to do this." Draco whispered.

Jade didn't answer; she only removed her jeans and pulled him close to her. "Don't stop me today Draco." Jade said. She ran her hands through his body and felt his towel drop. Draco guided Jade to his bed and set her gently down.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this." Draco said feeling as if his heart was going to rip through his chest and bounce off.

"I've never doubted you Draco." Jade said. She pressed a kiss on his lips and lied back, feeling his hands tangle themselves with hers.

"It'll hurt a bit. If it hurts too much, tell me to stop." Draco said seeing her smile.

"It won't hurt, not by you." Jade said.


	17. Awkward Profession

"Where are they?" Ginny asked checking her watch.

"Jade had to look over her organization today and Draco said he'd wait for her until she would come back. Isn't that sweet?" Hermione asked as Ron walked by with their 5 month old son, Dillon in his arms.

"Am I lacking somewhere?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned around and laughed. "Ron! I wasn't comparing you to Draco. I was just complimenting him." Hermione said seeing him nod in relief.

"Just checking." He said walking off.

Ginny watched Harry, Fred and George teach Alcaeus how to ride a broom, taking extra precautions so he wouldn't get hurt. The doorbell rang and Ginny went off to receive it. She opened it to see Jade and Draco standing there, glowing.

"Finally! What took you two so long?" Ginny asked.

There was a second where the two looked at each other and blushed but they recovered. "I wasn't finished with my makeup." Draco joked.

Ginny burst into laughter and welcomed them in. "Well you look gorgeous anyways Malfoy. Come, everyone's in the backyard. Herm! Ron! Arses in the backyard!" Ginny said jerking her thumb outside.

Hermione got up and greeted Jade and Draco with a kiss. "We thought you both forgot or something." Hermione said as they walked outside.

Jade and Draco greeted Molly and Arthur Weasley and presented them a wine bottle, thanking them for having them. They then were introduced to the rest of the Weasley's and their family. Jade sat with the girls as Draco walked off with the men, going to play a game of Quidditch.

"So what do you do Jade?" Jennifer, Charlie's wife asked.

"Well I'm an art teacher in a primary school for wizards before they're admitted to Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons or the other schools in England or around the world." Jade said.

"She also has an organization that she runs with a friend for children with diseases and disabilities." Hermione added as the Weasley women nodded.

"Were you with Draco Malfoy since Hogwarts?" Angelina asked.

"Oh, no, I haven't. We never knew each other in Hogwarts, but I was properly acquainted to him just a few months ago, when I had to replace a friend of mine, who was supposed to tutor his son." Jade said.

"Yez, I heard hiz wife died after giving birth to hiz son?" Fleur asked and Jade nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately, she did." Jade said. There was an uncomfortable silence and Ginny decided to break it.

"Well there's food on the table and the men are going to have a match now. This should be fun." Ginny said. Jade got up with the rest of the women and grabbed a few snacks and sat down to watch the men play Quidditch. Alcaeus trotted towards Jade and sat next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Sleepy?" Jade asked seeing him nod. "You have to eat something love." Jade said handing him a plate of food. Alcaeus picked up a drumstick and watched his father, play against this Uncle Harry. It was a quick game that ended with Harry catching the Snitch.

"You know, it's hard to find the snitch if you keep hitting me whenever Potter spotted the snitch." Draco said to Ron who grinned sheepishly.

"Did you know how many times Ron hit _me _while trying to hit _you_?" Harry asked. The men laughed and grabbed something to eat. Draco sat down, next to Jade who stroked a sleeping Alcaeus's head.

"You played well." Jade said. Draco kissed her and thanked her. Dinner was handed out and everyone sat and conversed while they ate.

"I can't tell you how scared I am about having another child. Three kids and a marriage? I'm lucky I even found a woman!" Ron said. Jade giggled next to Draco as the Weasley men started to make fun of him.

"Not even that, you married a woman way out of your league." Fred said.

"Oh don't say that, Ron deserves Hermione in every possible way and vice versa." Jennifer said.

"Well I'm just saying, somehow, Ron did manage to score a wonderful wife, so hats off to him." Fred said.

"Well I'd like to tell you that I think I managed to score a wonderful wife as well." Harry said. Everyone turned around to Harry, who clutched on to Ginny's hand.

"You're already married? Sucks for Ginny." George said.

"Shut up!" Ginny said.

"I meant…I would…I think I did…manage myself…I…Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry asked on his knee. Ginny, just like everyone else was dumbfounded and touched. She nodded, speechless from the sudden shock. Jade laughed and clapped seeing Ginny get engaged to the Boy Who Loved Her. Talks about the wedding had been on full force, but Draco and Jade couldn't stay to hear it all.

"Alcaeus has school tomorrow so we won't be able to stay. Congratulations to the both of you. I'll owl, or you both can just come over." Jade said.

"It was so nice having you both over." Molly said kissing Jade's cheek.

"Thank you for having us over." Draco said shaking everyone's hands. "It's not a problem at all. Goodbye!" Molly said as they all waved goodbye to them.

When Jade and Draco left, Fred sighed. "Who knew Malfoy would be so cool?"

* * *

Draco, Jade and Alcaeus apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Alcaeus walked off to get ready for bed as Draco held Jade's hand and walked up the stairs. "You're staying tonight right?" Draco asked seeing Jade grinned.

"You'll probably kill me if I don't." Jade said. Draco picked her up and walked towards his bedroom and placed her on his bed.

"I won't kill you. I can't stop you if you don't want to stay." Draco said placing himself gently on top of her.

"Ah you care?" Jade asked seeing him look offended.

"That's not right." Draco said. Jade laughed and tried to make it up to him by placing small kisses around his neck. "Why are you trying to make it up to me?" Draco asked rolling on to his back. Jade placed herself on him and touched his face.

"Because I care." Jade answered, unbuttoning his shirt.

"You care that much?" Draco asked.

Jade shook her head and watched Draco raise an eyebrow at her. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully and placed his head back on the pillow, watching the ceiling.

"I love you that much." Jade said.

He snapped his head back at her and he stared at her, hoping that she wasn't joking.

"It might sound stupid to you but that's just how I feel about you Draco. It might seem early, but you haven't given me a reason _not_ to love you. I might not exactly know the meaning of love, but I do know what it means for me Draco and it's you. This might be the sappiest, corniest and most ridiculous thing you have ever heard but it means the world to me." Jade said.

Draco was dumbfounded and caught off guard with how she poured her heart out to him. He didn't know how to respond to her, but only stared. From his silence, and the semi-terror in his eyes put Jade in an incredibly embarrassing moment. Great. Here she was, pouring her heart out to the man and he was there, wondering what kind of psycho he had gotten himself tangled up in. There was a knock on the door and Jade sat up, away from Draco.

The door opened and Alcaeus stood there, asking when they were seeing him off to bed. Jade got up along with Draco and they tucked the child in.

"Goodnight Alcaeus." Jade whispered.

"Goodnight son." Draco said. Draco shut the door and turned to Jade. It was kind of an awkward situation. He didn't know what to say to her and how to ease this painful patch that they were walking through.

"Wow I am tired. I have to wake up early in the morning. Come quickly love." Jade said kissing him quickly. She disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Draco out in the hallway. Draco soon entered the bedroom and saw her already in bed, her eyes closed.

* * *

The next day was a long and extremely tiring day for Jade. She organized a day trip for the children in her organization and took them to the muggle zoo to see animals. She ran around under the hot sun and after the kids were taken away, Jade had to attend an art competition held in her school. Jade was finally at home. She took a shower and crashed on to her bed, feeling all the sore muscles on her back and arms.

"Long day?" a voice asked. Jade shook from the sudden surprise and looked up to see Draco stand near her bedroom door, crossing his arms.

"Goodness Draco, don't scare me like that again." Jade said burying her face into the pillows.

"I'm sorry." Draco said. He removed his shoes and cloak and tossed them aside. He loosened his tie and rolled his sleeves up. Jade felt Draco's strong hands gently massage her back, causing her to moan from the best feeling in the world.

"Oh you have no idea how good that feels." Jade said closing her eyes, trying to get the best of the massage. His thumbs worked in tiny circles down her back and he grinned hearing the positive response from her.

"What do I get for this?" Draco asked near her ear.

"You'll find out, for now, keep me happy." Jade said.

"So how was your day?" Draco asked pressing gently in the middle of her back. He heard tiny pops and concentrated on her lower back.

"I've never been this tired in my life. Running back and forth like a madwoman. How was yours?" Jade asked.

"I guess it's been well. I have a surprise for you though." Draco said.

"Surprise? What is it?" Jade asked.

"It's a surprise." Draco said.

Jade turned around and sat up in front of Draco. "Can I get a hint?" Jade asked.

"You're impatient." Draco said.

Jade slapped his arm and pulled him down. "Well you're not telling me anything about it. I should be naturally curious." Jade said unzipping his pants.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. Jade looked up and smirked.

"I have manners Mr. Malfoy. I've been taught to say thank you after someone does something nice to me." Jade said pulling his pants off.

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Draco and Jade stood in bed, talking absentmindedly about things.

"You're still coming to the Quidditch World Cup right?" Draco asked as Jade nodded.

"I took a day off for the occasion and plus, I don't know anyone who isn't going." Jade said.

"It'll be a memorable World Cup." Draco said.

"Why is that?" Jade asked.

"It's a surprise." Draco said cheekily.

Jade shook her head at him disapprovingly and poked him, asking him what it was. "Are you going to embarrass me in front of millions?" Jade asked.

"Something like that." Draco said.

"Please tell me." Jade said.

"Then thank me again. I love your thank you's." Draco said seeing Jade laugh.

"How can I thank you when you couldn't tell me what the surprise was?" Jade asked.

"That's not going to work love." Draco said.

Jade stuck her tongue out at him and rolled off of bed to cook dinner.


	18. Wizarding World's Hero

In a few weeks, Jade was set to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Draco had given free tickets to the Weasley family and Harry Potter. Draco was scheduled to arrive hours before the game started and he told Jade to arrive with the Weasley's.

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep Dillon around during the game. He'll scream his little head off from everyone's screaming." Hermione said.

"Well we'll be in the Minister's box wont we?" Jade asked.

"If Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasley boys around, there will be some kind of yelling, screaming and swearing that's bound to happen." Hermione said.

Jade nodded and suddenly felt her stomach wrench. She felt nauseous and placed a hand on her chest, wondering why she felt so sick, so suddenly.

"Jade? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked seeing her friend lean over and vomit all over the floor. "Jade!" Hermione yelled. Alcaeus ran to the bedroom and saw Jade bending over and wiping her mouth, looking incredibly pale.

"I was feeling funny this morning. My stomach made this weird-forget it." Jade said.

Hermione grabbed some tissues and patted it on Jade's mouth and head. "Does your head hurt? Sometimes when I get a headache, I vomit all over the place." Hermione said.

"My head doesn't hurt. It's just a small stomach problem. I probably ate something bad." Jade said.

"Then I would have been sick as well." Hermione said. Jade shrugged and got up, looking at the mess on the floor. Jade cleaned the vomit from the floor and decided to get ready.

Taking the Portkey to the Quidditch World Cup had for some reason exhausted Jade. She met with Draco for a few seconds and took a long, undisturbed nap in her tent.

"Jade?" Draco asked.

"What? Why?" Jade asked trying to sleep.

"Why are you here? Don't you want to watch the game?" Draco asked.

"I'm so sleepy." Jade said resting her head on his chest.

"How on earth am I going to give you your surprise if you'll sleep through it?" Draco asked.

"You can wake me up when someone wins." Jade said.

Draco pulled her out of bed and gently took her to the stadium, to the Minister's box. "What is it?" Jade asked holding his hand.

"Look up." Draco said pointing to the sky.

Jade looked up to see a message being written across the sky. "Wizarding World's Hero…Jade Harper?!" Jade asked in disbelief. "Me?! That's me!" Jade screamed pointing to the sky. The fans had been quieted down as a man explained everything to the crowd.

"The Quidditch World Cup would like to say thank you to the people who make a difference to the Wizarding World. One story that touched our hearts was a woman who handled her career as an art teacher and also had an organization dedicated to children with disabilities and diseases. She singlehandedly, along with a friend kept this organization alive through their pockets, without the help from anyone else. That is why upon this discovery, we'd like to express our gratitude with a small token of appreciation." The man said.

"Oh goodness Draco, what was the need for this?" Jade asked turning to him.

"You're the hero. Be quiet and smile, they're all staring at you." Draco said pointing up.

Jade saw her face in the sky and she blushed, knowing how embarrassing it was to be mentioned in front of everyone. "We will be funding Jade Harper's organization for children with disabilities and diseases with one million Galleons, to ensure that they will have the most efficient and stable place where they can depend on. Flourish and Blott's will be donating 500,000 Galleons worth of children's books for the children to read. Not only that, Winky's Toy Chest will be supplying Jade an endless supply of toys for the children to play with. We have seen you work hard and knowing that nutrition is a must for children to be healthy and safe, Honeydukes and Notre's Food Palace has signed that they see to it that every single child eats and is properly nourished every single day, for the rest of their lifetimes!"

Jade started to cry long before and now felt that it wouldn't stop. She was so shocked, grateful, happy and deeply touched by the Quidditch World Cup's generosity and the whole Wizarding world's contribution to her children.

"Thank you Miss Jade Harper. On behalf of Jade Harper, the Quidditch World Cup will also be donating another one million Galleons and pounds to the research of both muggle and Wizarding world to the cures of the diseases that threaten to limit the lives of many beautiful children. Donations are welcomed greatly, so please do this for a good cause. Even if it's a Knut, throw it down. It'll probably save a life."

With that, the man stepped down as everyone clapped and congratulated the Hero of the Wizarding World.

Throughout the rest of the game, Jade sat next to Draco, snuggling against him, loving what he did for her and the children she thought were the most important priority in her life. She looked up at him, seeing him intensely follow the Seekers around and keeping track of the Keepers and Chasers. She smiled and let him watch the game as she spoke to the girls.

"I'm extremely hungry." Jade said rubbing her belly.

"How can you be hungry? We just ate a half an hour ago." Ginny said.

"I'm hungry and I want some chocolate…with tuna." Jade said as Ginny made a gagging sound. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together and stared at Jade.

"Why the sudden craving?" Hermione asked. Jade shrugged.

"I don't know! I usually eat normal things, like ice cream; maybe some whipped cream with crackers and chocolate but never these weird combinations." Jade said.

"When did you say you started throwing up?" Hermione asked.

"Just a week ago…I mean I'm not eating anything weird, not yet." Jade said.

"I doubt you're eating anything weird." Hermione said.

"Then what would it be?" Jade asked.

"You should come back to the tent with me Jade." Hermione said. Jade nodded and told Draco that she'd be back to the tent.

"You're not staying for the rest of the game?" Draco asked. He groaned, standing up and shook his head. "That was a foul! I would cut my bloody ear off if he announces it wasn't!" Draco said.

"We all saw that mate!" Ron said.

"I'm not staying for the rest of the game. I'll see you later." Jade said kissing his cheek. "All right, bye. I love you." Draco replied automatically. He was so busy watching two players fight with the referee, he didn't even know what he said to Jade who had walked away, looking incredibly happy. "Did you say something Jade?" Draco asked looking behind him. He only saw that huge grin on her face and she left without saying anything. Draco shrugged and went back to the game.

"After carefully watching the review, the opposing team had _indeed_ created a foul upon their play. Therefore -150 point penalty to the board." The referee said. Draco and the rest of the men in the room roared in joy and Alcaeus, standing there with both palms against the glass and dressed from top to bottom, representing the Falmouth Falcons. When he saw his father and uncles jumping up and roaring in happiness, he did the same thing, loving how everyone was so happy and his father was so loosened up.

"What's up Hermione?" Jade asked following Hermione into her tent with Draco and Alcaeus.

"It might sound crazy…but, there can be many explanations why you've been sick and tired all these weeks." Hermione said.

Jade wondered what would have been one of the many explanations why she was sick. "Maybe I ate something I wasn't supposed to have. I've been running around the place Hermione, I'm fine." Jade said. Jade went to turn around and leave but Hermione threw a spell at Jade whose abdomen started emitting a blue glow.

"What is this?" Jade asked looking down. She turned towards Hermione who gaped at Jade. "Hermione! What is this?! What's wrong with me?!" Jade asked starting to panic.

"Jade…you…you're p-pregnant!" Hermione shouted.

Jade did not expect this blow. She felt like she was immediately going to fall down and panic but she quickly regained herself. "No…you're lying. This isn't right." Jade said taking her wand out. Jade cast the pregnancy test charm on herself that she learned in her 5th year of Hogwarts. The blue had filled the entire room and Jade dropped her wand and stared at her stomach. "Oh my God." Jade simply said.

Hermione sat in front of Jade and helped her friend cope for a few minutes. "I-I never…a baby. My baby. Draco…Draco and I." Jade said smiling a bit. She suddenly felt disconcerted when she wondered how Draco's reaction was going to be. She didn't know how to tell him and hoped that he wouldn't be angry for their irresponsibility.

"Don't worry about anything Jade. You should be jumping off the walls! You're having your first child with a man you love, who loves you back." Hermione said. Jade ran her hands through her hair and back down to her stomach. "You're ready for a family! You deserve it more than any woman in this world." Hermione said.

"I'm fine about it, but I can't help but feel something terrible will happen if I tell Draco. I'm just so scared of what he's going to think about all this…why do I feel this way?" Jade asked as Hermione tried to clear her misconceptions by telling her it's just nerves.


	19. Lonely Ultimatum

When Draco came back from the game, he was extremely pleased. He walked in the tent with Alcaeus in his arms and saw Jade pacing back and forth, clutching a pillow close to her chest.

"Hey…is something wrong?" Draco asked setting Alcaeus down. Jade snapped towards Draco and gave him a nervous smile.

"No! No…We're, I'm fine." Jade said mentally beating herself for not acting calm and collected.

Draco gave her an odd look and walked up to her. He stopped a few inches away from her and touched her shoulder. "Something's the matter." Draco said.

Jade took a deep breath and felt the stress in her mind slowly settle. "I'm just still in shock about the whole tribute thing." Jade said.

Draco grinned and let out a laugh. He hugged her and Jade hugged back tightly, not wanting to let go. She hoped he felt it right now, that she was carrying a life inside of her that had something to do with him. She loved him deeply right now and didn't care if he would respond or be feeling uneasy if she told him, so she did.

"I love you. I love you very much Draco and I just wanted to tell you that right now." Jade mumbled. She felt him hug her even tighter and let out a deep breath, rubbing her back. Jade let go and smiled at him before leaving to get Alcaeus ready for bed.

Throughout the whole night, Jade thought and thought about how she should approach the subject to Draco. She couldn't even sleep properly, feeling paranoid that she'd sleep on her stomach. She placed a hand on her stomach and turned around to Draco who slept on his back with a hand on her arm.

A few hours later Jade got up from not being able to sleep to make breakfast. As she started on breakfast, she saw Alcaeus walk into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, his hair a mess. "Hey sweetie, did you sleep all right?" Jade asked seeing him nod. Jade picked him up and placed him on the counter."What do you want to eat today?" Jade asked.

"The pancakes…with strawberry and banana toppings with whipped cream. Will you make hash browns too?" Alcaeus asked.

"For you, anything." Jade said quickly summoning the whipped cream. She topped his pancakes with the strawberry and banana topping and told him that she'd be sending the hash browns.

"Thank you." Alcaeus said as Jade set his breakfast on the table in front of the television. Jade went back to making breakfast and saw Draco walking in, smoothing his hair back.

"It's so early." Draco said crossing his arms, watching Jade mix a batter of pancake mix. Jade couldn't help but smile seeing him look so sleepy.

"It's only 8 in the morning." Jade said.

"I don't have anything to do but to show up in the game today. So I'm going to sleep." Draco said tugging Jade along.

"Sweetie, you can go and sleep, I'm not coming." Jade said.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night. Still don't feel like sleeping." Jade said.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. He walked close to her and ran his hands through her hair.

"Nothing…I just couldn't sleep…that's all." Jade said.

"Well if you don't want to tell me that's fine. But I just wanted you to know that I'm not an idiot. I've been noticing you acting strange since yesterday. You don't have to tell me but don't lie to me. All right?" Draco asked.

Jade was silent. She opened her mouth to counter his argument but closed her mouth again. Draco sighed, turned around and left. Jade stood there knowing that he wasn't making things any easier for her to tell him. In a couple of minutes she saw him wear a shirt and leave to go outside.

"Wait! Draco, where are you going?" Jade asked.

"Check on the schedule and see if anything is wrong." Draco answered.

"What about breakfast?" Jade asked.

"Eat without me." He said leaving the tent. Jade suddenly felt incredible anger for him leaving like that. She threw the metal spoon as hard as she could against the wall and knocked down the bowl of pancake mix. She closed the stoves and walked out of the kitchen leaving behind a bewildered Alcaeus Malfoy. Jade sat on her bed, sobbing quite hard. These extreme mood swings felt horrible yet relieving all at the same time. The rage she felt, along with the stress and worry about having a child had started to itself from these sudden outbursts.

The door creaked slowly and Jade turned around to see Alcaeus watching Jade fearfully. Jade quickly wiped her eyes and told Alcaeus to come in. "Are you all right?" Alcaeus asked standing in front of Jade who nodded.

"I just think I'm crazy but this is completely fine. I'm actually all right." Jade said. Alcaeus wrapped his arms around Jade and hugged her until she calmed down. After a while, Jade went back to the kitchen and fixed something to eat. After eating, Jade went back to the kitchen and went to clean the mess she made on the floor.

As Jade picked up the mess, Draco walked in the tent and stopped to see the batter of pancake mix all over the floor. "How did this happen?" Draco asked.

"I think it fell." Jade said blandly.

Draco picked up on her dark humor and knew that she was angry. He after all, heard her throw down the spoon and deliberately knock down something else from outside of the tent. He quietly watched her throw the pieces of the bowl away and mutter an incantation to clean the floor.

Jade felt her stomach bubble with the breakfast she had just moments before. "Oh no, not again." Jade whispered. She quickly walked towards the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She heard the quick footsteps from Draco and heard him open the door. Without a word, Draco gathered her hair and held it away from her face as she felt everything in her stomach move out of her and into the toilet. When Jade was finally done, Draco helped her up and washed her face. He gently helped her to the bed and sat her down, wiping her face.

"What did you eat?" Draco asked. Jade looked up and felt horrible seeing him look so concerned and worried about her.

"I just want to sleep." Jade said. He nodded and placed pillows behind her back so she would be comfortable. Jade lied down and felt Draco pull the covers on her. He sat next to her, watching her close her eyes and drift off to sleep, wondering what was wrong with her.

After a few hours of sleep, Jade ate to her heart's content and prepared to leave to go home. Draco asked if she was all right and Jade assured him that she was quite fine, receiving a few glares from Hermione.

"Why can't you just tell him the truth?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know honestly. I will though. I will tell him soon, just not now." Jade said. The way Jade and Draco hardly ever spoke to each other made things harder for her to tell him. They both knew that they were still angry at each other, but Jade's grudge couldn't hold for long.

After coming home and working two straight days without hearing or seeing Draco, Jade couldn't go on another day without breaking the cold shoulder.

* * *

"Name?" Draco's secretary asked.

"Jade Harper." Jade answered. Draco's secretary leaned a bit forward and gave Jade a top to bottom look.

"He's out of his office; he'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you come back another time?" her secretary asked.

"I'll sit and wait for him." Jade said sitting down. The secretary looked away distastefully and went back doing her work. Jade waited for about a half an hour until she heard Draco coming back.

"Done with the files?" Draco asked his secretary who shot up and nodded vigorously. She handed him a red file and smiled mercilessly, scaring Draco a bit.

"Oh and you have a visitor." The secretary said.

Draco turned around to see Jade stand up and smile nervously. "Hey." Jade said seeing Draco lower his folder.

"Hi." Draco answered.

"Can we…talk?" Jade asked.

Draco turned around to see his secretary frown at this moment. "Hold all calls and appointments." Draco told her.

"Yes…sir." His secretary said.

He nodded towards his office and Jade followed him into it. She had never been to his office before. It was so clean and stylish with modern looking lamps, desks with a small painting hanging on a wall. "Have you been busy?" Jade asked seeing him nod hesitantly.

"A bit here and there." Draco said.

"Oh…well I was walking by and thought I'd just drop in and say hi since I haven't seen you for a few days." Jade said feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"Thank you." Draco said seeing her nod.

"And that I missed you. And that I wanted to apologize if I had said or done anything stupid to anger you. Whatever it is we're not talking about…I hope we can just forget about it...or maybe talk it out." Jade said seeing him stand there silently. "You know, you can just tell me that you've ended this relationship. I wouldn't have been here wasting your time by trying to fix things." Jade said starting to feel extremely upset.

She looked up to see the amusement on his face and thought it was best for her to leave. Jade opened the door to leave but felt Draco grab her back and lock the door.

"You are one strange woman. You just stand there, not even letting me explain myself. You thought I'd end whatever we have just because over a stupid breakfast spat? Jade, you were sick that day and I didn't want to stress you out anymore than you had been that day. I wanted to give you space to breathe for a few days so you would calm down. I never ended anything." He said kissing her temple.

"Well you could have at least sent me an owl! Bloody jerk." Jade said hitting his arm. She hugged him tightly and pulled back, kissing him. It felt like forever since they had last touched each other so intimately. Jade smoothed her hands behind his hair and felt him place her on his desk. "Here? Now? On your desk?" Jade asked.

"You'll want me to come to work every single day." He said helping her out of her shirt.

* * *

"No…yeah…no way! Oh my God! She said that….shit, I have to go, my boss is coming." The secretary said putting her phone down. It had been nearly an hour since they were in there and they looked so happy together, she wanted to puke.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off Anne; go home after finishing processing my files." Draco said leaving with Jade.

"Yes…sir." Anne the secretary said.

Jade and Draco reached to Jade's flat and the two spent their time together, talking. Jade watched Draco talk to her, looking extremely relaxed and happy to be there with her.

"Jade?" Draco asked. Jade blinked and shook her head, apologizing for losing focus. "It's all right." Draco said. There was a pause and Jade cleared her throat.

"Draco, I've been meaning to speak to you about something for a long time now." Jade said seeing him look up.

"About?" Draco asked.

Jade steadied herself and clutched the sheets so she wouldn't be so anxious. "I'm pregnant."

Draco's face fell, feeling his heart sink down to the pits of his stomach. "When did you find out?" Draco asked quietly.

"The night before the argument." Jade told him. She at least wanted a _reaction_, but he looked stone cold.

"How far along?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure…a month perhaps." Jade said.

Draco only sat there, looking incredibly pale and shaken. "Draco?" Jade asked. Draco stood up and ran his hands through his hair. Jade got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. He turned around and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want you to have this child." He said after a long moment.

"What?" Jade asked pulling away.

"I don't want you to have this child." Draco repeated.

Jade let him go and stepped back. "Why not?" Jade asked.

"I don't want a child. We don't need a child." Draco said.

"Wow…you just gave selfish another meaning didn't you? Just because you don't want this child, you think I'll jump right on that and cut him out so easily yeah?" Jade asked heatedly.

"You don't understand me." Draco explained.

"I think I do Draco. You're telling me to abort this child because we don't need it. We probably don't need this child but it needs us." Jade said.

"No it doesn't! It doesn't need you if it's aborted before it's born! I'm not asking you…I'm telling you Jade, to get rid of this child." Draco said sternly.

"Get lost. Don't tell me what I can do. I'm giving birth to this child whether you like it or not." Jade said.

"I lost Pansy after Alcaeus, Jade. And I'm not losing you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Draco said hoping that she'd understand. He was telling her how much he meant to her and hoped that she would change her mind.

"Is that what this is all about? Draco, nothing will happen to me, I promise." Jade said seeing him shake his head.

"I'm not a five year old kid that you can fool Jade. You don't know what'll happen to you and you can't tell me what you think can't happen because it will." Draco said.

"Draco, you don't even know what will happen to me! You're getting paranoid! There are a lot of women out there that do have children you know." Jade said.

"And a lot of them _die_ right after!" Draco countered. Jade let out a deep breath and shook her head.

"Draco, will you please listen to me-"

"I can't do this Jade. I can't fight with you. Not anymore. I've lost my wife right after she gave birth to Alcaeus and I don't want to lose you now. I don't want to be by myself again. You don't know how hard it was for me to open back up and try to trust someone else again. Now that I have someone I care about, I'm going to full measures to stop anything from happening." Draco said.

"I've said it a hundred times Draco and I will say it again. Nothing will happen to me! Do you want to visit a Healer? We'll make an appointment tomorrow and see if there will be any complications with me. Just please don't do this to me Draco. I'm carrying your baby…our baby, please don't tell me to-"

"I'll give you a choice. Think carefully about it…" Draco said shakily. "If you decide to keep this child, you'll never see or hear from me again." Draco said.

Jade was extremely caught off guard by his threat. Anger quickly spewed throughout her body and there was only one thing that Jade did. Jade slapped Draco across the face. She stood there knowing that he probably might charge at her full throttle, slap her back, throw her out of the window, choke her to death but he only glared at her before leaving.

Jade stood there for a few seconds, realizing that she had done something incredibly stupid. She ran out of her flat towards Draco and begged him, pulled him, apologizing profusely. "Draco, please don't leave! I'm sorry! Draco!" Jade screamed seeing him rip himself off of her. He billowed out of the building and left Jade kneeling on the floor, begging for him to come back.


	20. Ruined Ice Cream

After Draco left, Jade was completely devastated for a few months. She was so distraught and heartbroken, that she even contemplated to actually abort the child she was going to have. The idea was completely against what she stood for so Jade quickly dispelled the thoughts from her head. She received support from Samantha, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry but she never completely felt happy.

Jade was completing her 6th month and going on to her 7th month. She hardly slept comfortably with such an enormous belly and had to shop around for maternity clothes, since she wasn't fitting into anything. She loved being pregnant, loving the way her tummy stuck out and the admiring looks on everyone' faces as they saw it. Almost always the baby would make him or herself known by kicking constantly.

"One moment Jade." Hermione said squeezing clear blue-green water based gel on Jade's stomach. She then grabbed a hand held probe and started to move it around, trying to get a clear picture of the baby.

Jade placed her arm behind her head and watched the image of her child on the screen. "All right well we know this will be a very healthy baby. Look at that…my niece looks just like her Aunt Hermione." Hermione said turned to Jade who gaped.

"A girl? I'm having a girl?" Jade asked seeing Hermione nod.

"I'd hug you but there's gel all over my hands." Hermione said. Jade grinned and looked back at the picture seeing a curled up baby girl in her womb. "Other than that, everything else seems fine. The placenta looks intact, amniotic fluid…pelvis, everything's working normally." Hermione said getting up. Hermione switched the lights on and cleaned up the probe. She handed Jade a couple of tissues to wipe her belly off. She switched off the ultrasound machine and helped Jade up from the patient's bed.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked as Jade nodded.

"Am I! I'm extremely hungry." Jade said smoothing her dress down.

"I'm done for the day, so let me get out of this robe and we'll be leaving right now." Hermione said taking off her lime green robe. She placed it in her closet and closed it, fixing her hair. "Let's go!"

Jade and Hermione left to Hogsmeade to eat out. They spoke to each other, shopping for clothes and grabbing a bite to eat. "You know it's so hard getting into these chairs. I can't even reach for my plate." Jade said giggling as they sat down to eat.

"May I have your orders Madams?" the waiter asked as Jade and Hermione looked over the menu. Jade ordered a three course meal as Hermione went for something that was calorie friendly to shed off her baby weight.

"I think I gained from 16 to 20 pounds. I hope I give birth to a 20 pound baby." Jade said as Hermione started to laugh.

"You have no idea how hard it was to lose weight after both Rose and Hugo were born. Look at me now, it's been a year and I'm still unable to get rid of my weight!" Hermione said.

"I think you look beautiful." Jade said watching the waiter set their food down.

After eating three meals, the girls paid the bill and left the restaurant to walk to Jade's organization. Jade tried to walk past Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor but couldn't resist the temptation. She ran in with Hermione by her side and the two ordered their favorite flavor on the biggest cones available.

"Oh bugger." Hermione said as her wand started vibrating.

Jade turned, licking her ice cream and watched Hermione check her message, and stuff it back into her bag. Jade went to turn around but she slammed right into someone, causing her ice cream to fall between them. Jade gasped sharply as the ice cream fell on her chest and drop with a _plunk_ on the floor and she looked up to see Draco standing in front of her, looking down on his shirt covered in chocolate and vanilla ice cream with Ron right next to him.

"My ice cream!" Jade blurted.

Draco looked up and froze, seeing Jade, who looked incredibly different. She looked away from him, wearing a short white maternity dress; her belly enlarged by her pregnancy and she was simply glowing.

"Jade? What are you standing here for?" Hermione asked walking towards her. She stopped seeing Draco and Ron together.

"What are you both doing here in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked kissing Hermione. He kissed Jade's cheek and fished out a handkerchief for Jade to wipe herself with.

"We came here to shop for maternity wear and eat. What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked as Jade wiped her dress.

"Great, chocolate on my dress." Jade mumbled.

Draco could do absolutely nothing but watch Jade wipe herself, feeling incredibly embarrassed to be in front of her. This was the first time he had seen her after their fight and his insides danced as he saw her carrying their child. Knowing that there was a part of him in her brought the familiar experience of being a father all over again when Alcaeus was in Pansy's womb.

"Well we were going to have lunch and meet up with Harry. If you told me before, we would have come earlier to eat with the both of you." Ron said.

"Yeah, like that would _ever_ happen. Excuse me; I have to go back to the kids." Jade said leaving.

"Bye Jade." Ron said as Jade waved.

"I'll see you soon." Hermione said giving Ron a kiss. "Bye Draco." Hermione said squeezing his hand.

"Bye Hermione." Draco said.

They watched the girls leave and Ron turned to Draco. "Why couldn't you just talk to her?" Ron asked.

"I already ruined her ice cream…you'll never expect her to be nice to you if you ruined her ice cream." Draco said as Ron chuckled.

* * *

"What's wrong with you Jade?" Hermione asked.

"What? What did I do? I'm _pregnant_ Hermione. I am not going to run around begging for his forgiveness. Didn't I tell you _why_ we fought in the first place? He thought I was going to die if I gave birth. He's extremely paranoid and what was I supposed to do Herm? I couldn't act so casual about it, he was asking me to kill my child!" Jade said as Hermione rubbed her back.

"I understand but you should have sat down and calmly discussed about it." Hermione said as Jade shook her head.

"If you were there, you'd understand. He was nowhere near calm. He wasn't even listening to anything I was trying to tell him. Not a single word. He told me it was either him or the baby. What would you have done?" Jade asked as they walked into the building.

"Yes, that was a bit ridiculous." Hermione said. They saw children sitting in a circle, playing games and Jade spotted Samantha waving to her.

"Jade!" the children yelled. They all came to hug her and Jade giggled, not being able to bend down or pick them up.

"Guess who I bought today." Samantha said.

"Who did you get?" Jade asked.

Samantha pointed to Alcaeus who ran towards Jade. "Oh my goodness." Jade said hugging him tightly.

"Are you having a baby?" Alcaeus asked as Jade nodded. "Does that mean you're married to someone else?" Alcaeus asked fearfully.

Jade shook her head and smiled. "I'm not as lucky." Jade said seeing Alcaeus's puzzled expression. "How have you been love?" Jade asked sitting on a chair.

"No one makes fun of me anymore. I can read just as well as anyone else in my class." Alcaeus said. Jade smiled and kept him close, not understanding how cold Draco would be to keep Alcaeus away from her.

"You know I love you right?" Jade asked.

"Then come back. Father misses you." Alcaeus said.

It pierced Jade's heart to hear this. She knew Alcaeus was lying and hated it that the child was caught in the middle of this. For the rest of the evening, Jade spent as much time as she could with Alcaeus. They spoke about what they missed in these months and Jade wondered if she would have to tell Alcaeus that he was going to have a sister. Jade decided against it and sent a very persistent Alcaeus back to Samantha to take him home to his father.

Alcaeus returned back home and saw his father walk down the stairs to receive him.

"Is everything ok?" Draco asked seeing how glum Alcaeus looked.

"Yes, he's fine. Tired, that's all." Samantha explained.

"Son? Are you tired?" Draco asked. Alcaeus shook his head and walked off.

"She was really happy to see him…I think that was the happiest I've ever seen her in months." Samantha said seeing Draco nod.

"I bet Alcaeus was pretty happy." Draco said seeing Samantha nod.

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy." Samantha said leaving.

Draco bid Samantha a good night and went upstairs to see Alcaeus in the study, gazing at his mother's painting. He questioningly watched his son stare at his mother until Alcaeus spoke up.

"Why am I stopped from having a mother?" Alcaeus asked quietly.

Draco stood there, hearing his son question the injustices done to him at an early age.

"The very first mother that I had…that I never knew died. Now…the one that I was so close to…who could have been my mother was pushed away because of you." Alcaeus said turning to Draco. "You only care about yourself and no one else. Jade was wrong…I'm not the last person you want to see cry…I'm the first person you want to see cry." Alcaeus said.

With that, he left, leaving Draco speechless. So many things swirled in Draco's mind; he couldn't grasp any one of them.

"Yes and keep standing there like an idiot. Your son, the common sense in your life has just broken it down for you. Do you want him to write it out in blood now?" a voice asked.

Draco turned around to see Pansy standing there, looking furious. "Go away; go away, you are just a projection of the voice in my head." Draco said to himself.

"I'm sure you've also heard that the voice in your head is the most annoying and critical useful tool known to mankind? That every time you do something stupid you _know_ you're not supposed to do, it tries to talk to you?" Pansy asked.

"What do you want from me?" Draco asked.

"Want from you? I don't and can't have anything from you, but yes, you can make your son happy by being less of a pompous, self centered arse you always were." Pansy said sitting down.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that about me! I am never a self centered and pompous arse!" Draco defended himself.

"Then why did you ask Jade to abort her child?" Pansy asked.

"Because I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm insecure and if that's selfish to you, then yes I am selfish. I'm selfish because I don't want someone I love to die again, the same way I lost you Pansy. This isn't a game to me…I can't make myself vulnerable again to get hurt. I can't afford to lose her." Draco said, feeling his throat tighten and his words being shouted out, all the blood pumping through his head. He looked up and saw no one, nothing, except himself.


	21. The Little Voice In Draco's Head

It was the day before Ginny and Harry's wedding. Jade, Hermione and Ginny went to shop for Ginny's honeymoon and something that Jade and Hermione would wear to the wedding.

"What?! You both haven't gotten a dress to wear to my wedding?" Ginny asked as they shook their heads.

"I've been losing weight." Hermione said.

"And I've been gaining. But I know we'll find a dress today." Jade said smiling at the look on Ginny's face.

They entered a store and Jade looked around the store to find something to wear. "I'll be over there." Hermione said busying herself with a few gowns.

Jade dropped a dress and cursed, not wanting to bend down. She saw someone pick it up for her and she almost did a double take, seeing Dean standing in front of her, with a dress in his hand.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Goodbye." Jade said going to leave.

"Wait! I just need to talk to you for a minute." Dean said.

"I don't want to talk to you Dean." Jade said looking for Hermione and Ginny.

"Look! Malfoy left you after impregnating you! I'm not going to leave you! I'll help you raise this child." Dean said.

Jade turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare say anything against the father of my child. You had better leave me alone before I hex you dead." Jade threatened.

"You chose to have sex with a man you knew for a month behind my back. I was engaged to you for almost a year and you couldn't sleep with me?" Dean asked angrily.

"I see what's bothering you. You're more disturbed by the fact that I never permitted you to sleep with me. Why I chose Draco? Do you really want the answer to that?" Jade asked seeing Dean nod. "Draco has higher standards than you." Jade said.

"You stupid little-" Dean stopped to see someone behind Jade.

Jade turned around and saw Draco standing behind her, waiting for Dean to finish.

"Go on, what was that last bit?" Draco asked.

Dean quickly left the store without a word and Jade burned in embarrassment. "How long were you here?" Jade asked without looking at him.

"Long enough to want to beat him up to a bloody mess again." Draco said. Jade stood silent and nodded.

"Where's Jade?" they heard Hermione. Jade and Draco appeared and Jade saw that Ron and Harry were there as well.

"Why are you all here?" Jade asked.

"I couldn't find a dress to wear for tomorrow's occasion." Ron joked.

"Very funny." Jade said as everyone chuckled.

"Well I can't find a dress. Jade, is that what you want to wear?" Hermione asked as Jade looked at the dress she was holding.

"No! I wasn't even finished. I have to find a dress my size and tailor it." Jade said looking around.

"Does anyone here need any help?" a woman asked walking to them.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any dresses fit for me?" Jade asked.

"Oh you're pregnant! God bless you, come right along!" the woman said taking Jade along.

"Why are you standing here? Go on!" Ginny said nudging Draco.

"I don't need a dress thanks." Draco said walking away. Ginny shook her head.

"Do you like any of these colors?" the woman asked placing different gowns on display.

"They're all beautiful colors. I don't think I can go that bold." Jade said pointing to the bright red gown.

"So we'll go for subtle colors." The woman said getting rid of all bold colors.

"No! Hang on to that color. I like that color." Jade said pointing to a wine colored gown.

"This is a beautiful color." The woman said taking it from display.

"I also love the design." Jade said. It was a flowy tube dress that complimented her pregnant figure. The front had several neat creases that wrapped around her back and the rest just flowed down. Jade walked into the changing room and shut the door to try out the dress. Draco stood near the platform, where the saleswoman stood, waiting for Jade to finish changing. Hermione stood right next to him and the two started to speak to him about the wedding. Jade walked out of the changing room and Draco looked up marveling at the purple dress.

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Do you like it?" Jade asked seeing Hermione nod slowly and looking at Draco who traveled his eyes up and down Jade.

"What do _you_ think Draco?" Hermione asked. Jade bent her head slightly, hating that Hermione asked of Draco's opinion.

"You…it's ok." Draco said. He heard a giggle and he looked to see Pansy sitting on the platform where Jade stood.

"Well…I probably should look for more then." Jade said looking down at the dress.

"That wasn't the right thing to say Draco." Pansy said.

"Shut up." Draco snapped.

Jade snapped up and Hermione stared in bewilderment at Draco who started to shake his head. "No, I wasn't talking to you, I was…thinking about something at work that came up today." Draco said seeing the distrust on Jade's face.

"Tell her you're talking to the voice in your head. She's bound to hitch up that dress and run away from you…after all that's what you want isn't it?" Pansy asked crossing her legs.

"That's not what I want." Draco said out loud. He spoke to himself too much nowadays.

"What? What do you not want?" Jade asked feeling that he was intentionally fooling around to get her angry.

"I…I don't want you to wear any other dress than that." Draco said surprising Hermione and Jade.

"Quick thinking." Pansy said.

"Why? There are so many other dresses I haven't tried on." Jade said.

"Tell her it's because she's beautiful in it." Pansy said quickly.

'No.' Draco thought.

"Tell her!" Pansy hissed.

'NO!' Draco thought.

"Tell her she's beautiful!" Pansy demanded.

"Because you're beautiful." Draco said finally.

"Did you just-" Jade went to say but was cut off by Draco.

"Yes. You look beautiful in that dress. If you don't like it, it's perfectly fine." Draco said feeling himself sweat. He never lost his cool and felt this nervous and scattered in his life. Usually he'd know how to deal with situations and be perfectly calm and collected. If this woman made him do this, Draco knew that she was definitely someone worthwhile.

"I've got to hand it to you; you're not as pathetic as I thought you'd be." Pansy said clapping her hands.

"Thank you." Jade said. She smiled lightly, feeling incredibly giddy by hearing him tell her that she looked beautiful in this particular dress.

"Excuse me." Draco said leaving quickly. He touched the back of his neck and felt the perspiration. He tugged his collar and fanned himself, regaining his composure before Jade came back, making her purchase.

"You know, that was really cute, what you said back there." Hermione whispered as Jade spoke to the saleswoman.

"It wasn't cute, it was a disaster. I probably pulled the cheesiest line from the book. I haven't acted so stupid in front of someone in my life." Draco said.

"Liar. You forgot you were the school bully that got flogged by me in my third year."

"Granger, you slipped and I happened to be right in front of you as your…hand flew to my nose." Draco said wincing at the memory.

Hermione smirked and shrugged.

"Say whatever version you want Draco, you were an immature and foolish child in Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"That applies to nothing that's happening now." Draco said.

"Think hard Draco…if you think hard enough, you'll be able to find out exactly why you're still pursuing the woman you love who's carrying your daughter." Hermione said.


	22. Making Teams

The next morning, Jade woke up early for Ginny and Harry's wedding. She took her belongings and apparated to the Burrow where they were holding a backyard wedding for the two.

"Starting hair and makeup already?" Jade asked sitting on Ginny's bed.

"I'm hoping my hair would hold for the whole evening." Ginny said with the curlers in her hair.

Jade hummed and lied down on Ginny's bed and took a small nap. In the afternoon, she was woken up to be told that they were starting to get ready. Jade sat there, doing her makeup as Hermione and Luna did theirs and spoke about married life. Jade wished she knew what they were talking about. They seemed so happy complaining about their husbands and even picking out their positive traits. What habits they had, what types of foods they wanted their wives to make, each made Jade yearn for what could have happened with Draco.

After a few hours, the girls were finished with their makeup and slipped into their yellow gowns. Jade helped Ginny zip up her gown and fix the veil. They giggled and marveled at the fact that she was getting married today and Molly burst into the room, ushering them out.

"You have to be married _today_ Ginevra!" Molly said.

"All right! All right! I'm going!" Ginny said leaving.

Jade stepped downstairs and walked outside seeing everyone seated, waiting for the bride to be. Jade stood in her place and saw Draco stand behind to her, wearing his black tux.

"Hello there partner." Fred said appearing by Jade's side.

"Hello Fred." Jade said shaking his hand. She had just met Fred Weasley on the day they had the wedding rehearsals. She was partnered to only walk down the aisle with him before Ginny walked in. Jade found him incredibly charming and extremely funny. Throughout the whole rehearsal, Jade apologized as she burst into laughter here and there because of Fred.

"You look beautiful today." Fred complimented as Jade smiled.

"Thank you, you look dashing." Jade said seeing him grin. They walked down the aisle as the music started and separated, standing on two sides. Jade looked around to see Alcaeus sitting there, waving at her. Jade waved back and grinned seeing him look so happy. The wedding itself felt very intimate. The warm June breeze during the evening and the sun setting created the perfect atmosphere. Jade envied how beautifully this wedding was pulled off. Ginny and Harry said their vows, promising each other to stay with each other until death and to love each other. They were soon pronounced as husband and wife and the two engulfed each other in an eternal snog.

After pictures were taken, Jade and the rest of the girls went off to change. "Hermione _please _tell me if there's anything wrong." Jade said turning around for the umpteenth time.

"Draco will fall over and die, now will you please come downstairs?!" Hermione asked.

Jade wrinkled a nose at her friend and tugged the dress up. With one more look, Jade left the room to walk outside for the reception. She met various people from Hogwarts and made small talk with them as she looked around for Draco once in a while. Jade was most surprised with the 8 children Luna and Neville had together.

"I'm pregnant again…funny thing, the Healer told me I was expecting triplets late fall." Luna said as Neville gave a nervous laugh.

"We're probably doing something right." Neville said as Jade giggled.

"Probably." Jade said. Jade sat next to Alcaeus and Hermione who kept fighting with Ron to stop making ludicrous jokes about Neville and Luna.

"I never knew Neville had it in him to have _eight_ kids. Sex _eight_ times?" Ron asked looking clearly as if he had one too many drinks.

"Ronald keep your mouth shut!" Hermione warned. Jade bit her lip from smiling and saw Draco smirking, watching one of his best friends try to explain to Hermione and him that it was impossible for Neville to have shagged someone so many times.

"When are you going to have the baby?" Alcaeus asked as they ate. Draco listened and watched Jade speak.

"In two months." Jade said seeing Alcaeus's eyes bulge.

"You have to have a baby inside of you for _two months_?" he asked as if it were the most shocking thing he had heard in his life.

"Not two…_nine_ months…sometimes ten." Jade said seeing him gasp overdramatically. Jade nodded and giggled.

"So, what is it? A boy or a girl?" Alcaeus asked.

"A little girl." Jade answered gently.

"She'll be my friend wont she? I like having friends." Alcaeus said.

"Of course she will sweetheart." Jade said looking at Draco who was quite attentive to their conversation. Jade placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"She'll be like your sister." As dinner finished, the newlywed couple had their first dance as husband and wife.

One by one, couples got up to dance and Ron got up to dance with Hermione. "It'll feel like we're married all over again. I promise I won't question Neville's sex life ever again." Ron said. Hermione turned around and gave Jade an eye roll causing her to dissolve in laughter.

"So how long will it take you to ask her for a dance before I really screw with your head?" Pansy asked sitting next to Draco who groaned.

"Why is this happening to me?" Draco asked quietly.

"This is your guilty conscious speaking Draco Malfoy. Unless you are not satisfied with what you want, I will be here every step of the way." Pansy said turning towards Jade, seeing Fred sit down in front of her with a little blonde girl next to him.

"And who's this?" Jade asked holding the little girl's hand.

"This is Francois Delacour Weasley. Francois this is Jade Harper, a family friend." Fred said as Francois gave a curtsey.

"How old are you love?" Jade asked.

"I am 9 years old." Francois said with a light French accent. "She loves her uncle Fred so much, she accepted to a dance with him." Fred said holding Francois's hand. Draco looked towards Alcaeus who looked somewhat strange, watching Francois Delacour Weasley.

"And who's that?" Fred asked pointing to Alcaeus.

"Oh, this is Alcaeus Malfoy he was a student of mine." Jade said with a hand behind Alcaeus's back.

"Nice to meet you Alcaeus." Fred said shaking Alcaeus's hand.

"Pleased to meet you sir." Alcaeus said.

"Charming…you said he was Malfoy's son? Oh there you are." Fred said seeing Draco sitting in front of them.

"Nice to see you again Weasley." Draco said shaking Fred's hand.

"Harry and the family have been gushing about you." Fred said.

"Not exactly the antisocial brute everyone's known me for in Hogwart's eh?" Draco asked as Fred grinned.

"Not exactly, I think there have been a few more words added to that but let's not discuss this tonight. I actually came here to ask Jade for a dance. May I?" Fred asked getting up and lending Jade a hand.

"Oh…yes, yes of course." Jade said getting up. She felt disappointed for not being asked by Draco himself. She walked away with Fred to dance as Francois sat next to Alcaeus and the two shyly asked each other about the other.

"Oh no…you're too late. Now you're going to be sitting here…all by yourself." Pansy said placing a hand under her chin. Draco crossed his arms and sat back in mild jealously. A few minutes later Alcaeus asked Francois if she wanted to dance.

"Why of couze." Francois said. Alcaeus jumped off his chair and nervously held her hand and walked off to dance.

Ginny walked towards Draco and pulled his arm to dance. "You can't just sit here and do nothing." Ginny said.

"It's been quite entertaining for me." Draco said.

"No, not this time. You're coming to dance." Ginny said.

"I don't know how to." Draco said as Ginny led him towards the center. Draco watched Hermione share a dance with Harry as Ron danced by himself, near them. He went to turn around but a hand smacked his nose and somehow a finger hit one of his eyes, causing him to rub his nose vigorously and tear.

"Oh my goodness, are you all right?" Jade asked letting go of Fred and placing her attention to Draco who nodded. "Let me see…I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there." Jade said holding his head.

"It's fine." Draco sniffed. He tried to clear his vision but felt an eyelash poking his eyeball, frustrating him. "Argh, there's a bloody lash in my eye." Draco said roughly rubbing his eye.

"Don't do that!" Jade said moving his hand. Ginny grabbed Fred's arm and placed a finger to her lips. It wasn't exactly how she planned for them to dance, but it would do. At least they were talking to each other. "How does it feel now?" Jade asked softly.

Draco blinked and felt relieved. "It's gone." He said. Jade smiled and the two stood in front of each other, near dancing couples. "Do you want to dance?" Draco asked gently.

Jade blushed feeling her first butterflies all over again. She locked her hands around his neck and felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She terribly wanted to kiss him again. His cologne deeply intoxicated her senses, making her fall in love all over again. She was pathetic yes, because she couldn't help herself. She was in love with this man. No matter the arguments, no matter the viewpoints, no matter what. She wished she could have gotten closer to him, but because of her belly, it created a small distance between the two. Draco gazed at Jade and felt a kick at his navel. He looked down and Jade made a small gasp, clutching her belly.

"Did you feel that?" Jade asked seeing Draco nod frantically. Jade laughed seeing the look on Draco's face, who looked scared. He placed a hand on her round stomach and felt his daughter kick sharply. "Ow that hurt." Jade winced.

"If she kicks you again, she'll be grounded when she comes out." Draco said. Jade looked up and saw Draco busying himself to feel another kick from his daughter. "Come on…kick Mummy again." Draco said.

"You're already making teams!" Jade complained.

"It's already been made, besides you already have Alcaeus in your favor." Draco said feeling his daughter kick again. "And she agrees." Draco added feeling an overwhelming happiness.

"She loves you already." Jade said softly.

Draco smiled and looked up seeing Jade fighting her tears. He didn't want to see her like this. He bullshitted too much in his life and now to hurt her anymore. Seeing her look so unhappy while carrying their child made him understand how stupid and selfish he had really been.

"I believe we can have more experiences like this than Longbottom and Lovegood have children." Draco said seeing Jade let out a tiny laugh. "I also believe that I've been the most selfish man there can be. I don't know how I can apologize and make anything up to you. For leaving you the way I did for all these months, by yourself. To make the long story short, I love you…I love us." Draco said softly.

Jade by this point had been a mess. She had been crying since he had started and now, didn't honestly care what she looked like. Draco leaned in and captured her lips, intending to never let go again.

* * *

**They made up!! **

**ClassySam**


	23. House Hunting

Jade and Draco entered Jade's flat and Draco quietly placed a sleeping Alcaeus on a bed. Jade helped him take his shoes and suit off to make him sleep in comfort. They left the bedroom and walked to Jade's bedroom. Draco kissed her softly. Only he knew how much he missed those lips and her soft skin. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, kissing him as tenderly as he kissed her. Jade unbuckled his belt and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him a bit more yearningly. He unzipped the back of her dress and felt it drop, revealing her full, swollen breasts and the round generous belly. Jade felt a bit self conscious. She gained so much weight and her stomach was so big, she wondered what his reaction would be. Instead, Draco smiled, leaned close to her ear and told her how much he loved her to be pregnant.

In the morning, Jade woke up feeling extremely hungry. She rummaged through the refrigerator and cabinets and found cereal. She was a bit angry at herself for not grocery shopping for herself…_now_ what was she going to feed Draco and Alcaeus?

"Please let there be food." Jade said looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked walking into the kitchen.

"I can't find any food. I made dumplings the night before but who wants to eat that?!" Jade asked taking in a spoonful of cereal.

"Well if you can't find any food, I suggest you to come to the Malfoy Manor with me." Draco said taking her hand. He laced his fingers with hers and waited for her answer.

"Is that what I'm going to do when I don't find any food in my home?" Jade asked.

"Why would you look for food when you'll already live in my Manor?" Draco asked.

Jade wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Dracula's castle? No thank you." Jade said.

"It's not that bad!" Draco said.

"Not _that_ bad. I'm not used to living in a Manor with a thousand empty rooms. It just feels incomplete." Jade said.

Draco moved a piece of hair from her face. "We're having a child…so that means we need to live together where we both feel comfortable. I love your flat but it's too small for two children." Draco said seeing Jade nod.

"You're right but the Manor is way too big. If we have an army of children, I'd consider the Manor, but again…it's too big." Jade said.

"If you want…we can go house hunting. Not too big, not to small. A private area; large enough for everyone's space and small enough to come together at the end of the day and call it a home." Draco said.

In the next few weeks, Jade and Draco looked for houses far and wide but couldn't get a perfect one. Jade entered her 8th month of pregnancy and found it to be really hard to walk for a long period of time, so when usually looking for houses, Jade quickly sat down, feeling her feet and back hurt from the weight of the child. Jade almost gave up looking for a house until one day she spotted one with Hermione. It was a five bedroom, 6 bathroom house, with a full furnished kitchen, living room, den, attic, patio and a backyard, with a swimming pool. Jade immediately went to Draco and told him about the house. They went back the next day and after careful observation and consideration, they came to buy the house.

"What do you think of the new house Alcaeus?" Jade asked as Alcaeus looked around.

"I like it a lot." Alcaeus said.


	24. Healer's Best Try

Jade apparated to her organization. Her belly dropped, giving her more room to breathe and Jade sat down as her back killed her.

"Hey Mum, how have you been?" Samantha asked taking Jade's bag.

"I've been having these pains, not because she's kicking me. It just hurts." Jade said rubbing her stomach.

"Pains?! Not because she's kicking you? Jade! You're having contractions!" Samantha said. She looked frantic and worried, mainly because she had no idea what to do. "Ok, ok, don't panic…_don't _panic. Whatever you do!" Samantha said holding Jade's arm.

"I'm not panicking!" Jade said.

"Well you can't be this relaxed either, you _have_ to panic!" Samantha said.

"Oh my goodness Samantha, contact Hermione and Draco. I'll be fine." Jade said. Samantha nodded and walked to the door. She walked out and Jade sat up, wondering why she left. Samantha stormed back in and shook her head.

"I'm going crazy!" Samantha screeched. She scrawled two notes and sent them out to different owls. Jade suddenly felt as if she peed with the world's water, but it didn't feel like peeing.

"Oh shit, my water broke." Jade said to herself, knowing that if she told Samantha, Samantha would be incredibly upset.

"So I've sent two owls and who spilled that?" Samantha asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Samantha do me a favor. Keep yourself busy and call all the parents of the children and tell them to take them home." Jade said.

"Yes…yes." Samantha said. In a matter of minutes, Hermione appeared.

"Jade! Oh your water broke!" Hermione said.

"What?! Her water broke?! When the hell did your water broke-I mean break?" Samantha asked hysterically.

"Samantha!" Jade yelled.

"I can't help it! My best friend's having a baby! You tell me what I'm supposed to do!" Samantha said.

"Get the children back to their parents. Go home and take a long hot bath. Don't worry about me love." Jade said calmly.

"All right, all right. I'll visit you soon." Samantha said as Jade nodded.

Jade apparated with Hermione to St. Mungo's Hospital and was admitted to the delivery room. Jade sat silently in pain, feeling the sharp contractions feel like it was the end of the world.

"Who knew…it was so much fun to conceive them…it's so hard to actually have them." Jade said closing her eyes tightly.

"Take deep long breaths." Hermione said.

"Healer Granger, we have to give the patient a cesarean section. It might complicate the birth if the mother normally delivers." A Healer told Hermione who nodded. They spoke to each other amongst themselves. Jade leaned back, feeling her back pain incredibly. She heard a screaming woman being wheeled in.

"She's killing me!" She said in a hoarse voice.

* * *

"Sir, you've received a note from Miss Samantha Madison." Draco's secretary told him.

"Hand it to me later." Draco said going into his cabin. He sat on his chair and wondered what Jade was doing. Getting up again, Draco left to see if she was interested in going to shop for furniture with him. Upon apparating, he opened the door to the nursery and saw Samantha standing there with a few parents.

"Goodbye! I'll owl you for further notice, until then, I don't know!" Samantha said to a couple who nodded, carrying their child away. Samantha paced back and forth and tried cleaning everything up. She turned around and let out a small scream seeing Draco standing there.

"Why are you _here_? You're supposed to be in the hospital!" Samantha yelled. Seeing her look anxious and frantic worried him terribly.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked.

"What's wrong is that she's pregnant and she's having the child _now. _Do you see the amniotic fluid all over the carpet?" Samantha asked. Draco rushed out of the door to quickly apparate to St. Mungo's.

Draco walked into the hospital and handed his wand to the security. He ran off with Samantha quickly behind him. "Do you know where she is?" Draco asked as Samantha nodded.

* * *

Jade watched Hermione and the rest of the Healers try to calm the hysterical woman down. A nurse drew the curtain so Jade wouldn't be able to see the birth. She heard the woman shriek and cry as she delivered the baby and it died down slowly. Jade couldn't hear the woman anymore, instead she heard the Healers shuffling around quickly.

"They're both dead." A Healer announced. "Wheel her out, find her family and quickly take the other mother to the operation room." The healer said, getting them to run. 

Hermione was the first one to leave and walked over to Jade. "Jade listen, we need to move you to the operation room for the C-section all right?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, Draco-"

"Don't worry, I sent Samantha an owl about the C-section." Hermione said as Jade nodded. They shifted Jade off to the operating room and closed the doors, not permitting anyone nearby.

* * *

"There! Level 5, she's in that room right there!" Samantha said pointing to a delivery room. Draco went to run in but a Healer walked out, pulling his mask down.

"Healer, my partner was just admitted for a delivery-"

"Are you her husband?" the Healer asked.

"No, yes, I am." Draco said.

"I am sorry to tell you this sir but…you should sit down first." The healer said.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Draco asked.

"We tried our best sir, but we couldn't save her…or the child." The healer told him.

Draco felt his heart dip low. "I quite don't understand what you're saying." Draco said.

"You wife and child are dead sir. We've done our best-" the Healer stopped when Draco slammed him against the wall, squeezing his throat tightly.

"Draco!" Samantha screamed pulling him off.

"You fucks are killing people by trying your best! You've killed my previous wife! Now you killed Jade and couldn't be happier killing my newborn daughter!" Draco said savagely, trying to pull himself away from Samantha's grip. The Healer walked away, red faced and Draco yanked himself and placed his hands on his face.

"I know this is the hardest moment of your lives but we need you to sign this release form for the two bodies." A nurse said handing Samantha a sheet. Samantha took it and sobbed as she filled out her best friend's body release form.

* * *

"We're almost there Jade. I see her head." Hermione said, keeping Jade updated.

"Where's Draco?" Jade asked.

"I'm not sure love. I have to check." Hermione said.

"No, no, please stay here. I can't be by myself." Jade said.

"She's coming out." A Healer said. Jade waited and heard a small cry fill the room. "7:23 p.m. June 5th." The healer documented.

The first thing she felt was how beautiful that voice sounded and how relieved she was to have her out. Jade went to reach for her child but Hermione held her back, telling Jade that the nurses weren't finished. A few moments later, a nurse walked over, carrying Jade and Draco's little girl.

"Oh she's beautiful." Hermione cooed as Jade took her child in her arms.

"She looks like her father!" Jade said bursting into tears. The pink baby moved around her little fingers, making clawing motions and opened her mouth, revealing her pink tongue. "Oh goodness…she has everything!" Jade said as Hermione giggled.

"I'll be right back Jade. I have to see if Draco arrived yet." Hermione said as Jade nodded.


	25. Jenita

**That's the last update for today!! More coming soon!! (just a few) Enjoy! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Draco sat still, covering his face, feeling his heart ripping every time it beat. He felt as if the world had pulled the rug from under him. He was ready to have a family again and even bought a house. It had been _one_ month after seven that he reunited with Jade and she was gone to Pansy with their child. What simmered in his soul, no one could understand. If he could trade anything in the world just to have them back and actually be happy in his life, Draco would do just that. He would agree to giving away his millions of Galleons worth of estate and companies just to be with the person he completely loved and trusted. Knowing that this wasn't a world to negotiate with, Draco said one thing to himself that coped with the reality. 'Happy Birthday to me.' Draco said. Triple Whammy.

"I don't get it. You two are sitting here for what reason?" Hermione asked walking towards Draco and Samantha.

Draco didn't bother to look up. He wanted to be left alone for a very long time.

"You know, some partner you are for just sitting here, sleeping on yourself. Wake up Man!" Hermione said shaking Draco.

"Hermione I don't think this is a good time." Samantha said softly.

"Not a good time? Why not? Is Alcaeus all right?" Hermione asked.

"Not Alcaeus-"

"You work here and you don't know what goes on, or are you one of them too, that do the best you can?" Draco asked, feeling the vein on his forehead throb.

"I'm sorry am I missing something here? I thought this was a happy occasion." Hermione said seeing Draco get up and leave. "W-what's going on? Where are you going Draco?!" Hermione asked seeing Draco ignore her. "How can you walk away like this?! Jade's been asking for you all day!" Hermione said. She ran after him, seeing him walk into an elevator. "Draco! Jade will kill me if she doesn't see you." Hermione said holding the elevator door.

"Jade's dead, Granger. How could you have not known that? Here's your stupid release form." Draco said taking the papers from Samantha. He signed them and shoved them to Hermione who was incredibly stunned.

"Dead…body release form? Where did you hear and get this from?!" Hermione asked looking through the papers.

"Doesn't matter where the bloody papers came from." Draco said trying to move Hermione from the elevator.

"I don't understand…I just delivered your daughter a few minutes ago. How can she be dead?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"What are _you_ talking about Draco? How can she be dead?" Hermione asked.

"The Healer told me himself." Draco said.

"Get out of the elevator. I think you're seeing things." Hermione said, still wondering why anyone would tell Draco that Jade and their child were dead. Something clicked in Hermione's head. The previous patients that shared the same room with Jade had passed away and wheeled away as Jade was taken to the operation room. "Did any of you get the owl that Jade needed to have a C-section, not a normal delivery? I told you both in the owl that the operation was occurring in the operation room, not in the delivery room." Hermione said.

"I didn't get anything." Draco said as Hermione guided him to the operation room.

"Baby Harper and Mum?" Hermione asked a nurse.

"They've been transferred to the Level upstairs, where both the baby and mother rests." The nurse said as Hermione gave a nod.

"Well let's take the elevator up! Jade's waiting for you. The whole time during the operation, she was asking me about you." Hermione said seeing how pale and shocked Samantha and Draco were.

"We thought she was dead." Samantha said.

"I think I know what happened. The room Jade had been in before she was shifted to the operation table; a pregnant woman was brought in because she was in labor. Unfortunately the mother died giving birth…and the child was stillborn." Hermione said.

"Oh that's horrible." Samantha said.

"So we decided to get back to Jade, since she needed an emergency delivery. That's when you probably came in and the Healer gave you the wrong information." Hermione said.

Draco put a hand to his face and sighed. "You don't know how I feel right now Hermione. I thought she was dead." Draco said. Hermione only placed a hand on his arm and gave it a small squeeze. They walked out of the elevator and into the floor where the new mothers rested with their children.

"Here it is." Hermione said walking into the room.

Jade was in the process of drinking down the potions that helped her uterus contract back to its normal size and recover completely from the surgery. She saw Draco and held up a finger to indicate that he was in trouble.

"You're all done, I'll come back tomorrow morning." The nurse said as Jade nodded.

"Where's the baby?" Hermione asked the nurse.

"She's in the nursery…shall I get her?" the nurse asked as Hermione nodded.

"You, you, you. Where were you? Do you know I had been all alone, giving birth to your-" Jade stopped being kissed by Draco. She kissed back, wondering what had caused him to kiss her like he had seen her for the very first time in years.

"I love you." Draco said simply.

"I…I love you too, but what-" Jade was stopped again as he kissed her. She knew how nervous he was about her giving birth but now that he had seen that nothing happened to her, he was probably very happy.

"Funny story actually." Samantha said sitting down. Hermione and Samantha animatedly told Jade the story and Draco quietly sat back, not interested in telling Jade anything about the incident that happened moments ago. As they spoke, the nurse walked in, wheeling in a hospital bassinette with the small wrapped bundle in it. Draco watched the nurse gently pick up his little girl and hand it to Jade.

"Hello Mum." Jade cooed at the sleeping baby.

"She's adorable." Samantha commented.

Jade looked up to see Draco looking at her. "Come here Daddy." Jade said softly. She leaned close and handed their child to him. Draco felt the warm and light little baby that was nurtured in Jade's womb for all these months. Just like the first time he had Alcaeus, he marveled at how life worked its magic. She was so small and so beautiful; it felt like the greatest thing in the world; to be a father to a little girl. He was proud to have Alcaeus as a son, but he felt strange in a good way to have a daughter. He always knew how to handle boys and just wished that he had been a little lighter on Alcaeus, but other than that, he swore that he would never lay a hand on a girl.

The first time he heard that he was having a daughter, all sorts of events passed through his mind. He knew that when she was off to Hogwarts, he'd have to start breaking a few bones. He got up from the bed and walked away from the women, taking his time looking over his daughter. Samantha left after a few minutes and Hermione needed to go back on duty.

"Have fun with your daughter! I'll be around if any of you need me." Hermione said as Jade nodded.

"Bye Herm." Jade said. Draco gave a small wave and Hermione closed the door behind her, leaving them alone. "How was work today?" Jade asked as Draco ran a finger up and down her arm.

"Who cares about work?" Draco asked kissing her cheek.

"Well then how was your day?" Jade asked. She giggled seeing the look on his face.

"Don't ask all right? I thought you had died." Draco said seeing Jade grin.

"Well that's a story to tell when your children get older." Jade joked.

Draco smiled and looked back at their child and realized that they hadn't given her a name yet. "Have you thought up a name for her?" Draco asked as they fed the baby from a small bottle.

"I haven't actually. We were supposed to think of a name the other day." Jade said as Draco nodded.

"Well the other day, I did think of a name I liked." Draco said.

"Well? Tell me." Jade said seeing him shake his head.

"You name her, mine isn't so great." Draco said.

"Draco…this isn't only my child…she has another parent. Tell me what you want her name to be." Jade said.

Draco sat quiet for a moment and wondered if he should embarrass himself, telling her what he wanted their daughter to be called.

"Jenita." Draco said.

Jade pondered on the name and felt herself adore it.

"It's a beautiful name. Where did you get the name from?" Jade asked.

"It takes only a few baby name books and a few days trying to find the perfect name." Draco said seeing Jade giggle.

"Thank you for finding our child a name. It's beautiful." Jade said. Draco only wrapped his arms tighter around her and rested his face on her head, closing his eyes. He felt Jade turn around slightly and kiss him on the mouth.

"Happy Birthday Draco." Jade whispered.


	26. Cleaning At Three In The Morning

Jade was released from the hospital the next day and was back at her flat with Draco. Alcaeus was introduced to his newborn sister.

"What do you think Alcaeus?" Draco asked as Alcaeus sat and held the small child.

"She's beautiful." Alcaeus breathed.

Jade took a small break from work and the organization that Draco had started to be a part of. Every day, during his lunch break, the chairman of the Quidditch World Cup would pay a visit to the small organization for children with diseases and disabilities and read for them. Jade and Draco both quickly made the effort to move into their new house as quickly as possible for it to be convenient for the baby and their family.

Alcaeus was more than happy to paint his own room and it took Draco a great deal to accept that. Their everyday lives as a family was something Alcaeus wished would never change. He loved having a mother and father and sometimes, whenever his father would get angry enough to want to hit him, Jade was there to talk him out of it…sometimes scream. He loved having a person in his life that would affectionately hug and kiss him and lull him to sleep. Alcaeus knew he had probably done a good deed to earn a mother like that.

Two years after Jenita was born, Jade found out that she had been expecting again. She told Draco the news and knew that he felt a little nauseous about the idea of her expecting again but he was happy. They never married during the time they had lived together and raised their children. Jade never questioned it and Draco never asked.

He didn't know why and talking with Ron, Harry and Blaise cleared his head. "Unless you don't plan on leaving her for another woman." Harry suggested as Draco shook his head.

"That's stupid, why would I leave her for anything? She's two months pregnant with my third child. She's put up with a lot of crap we've been through all this long, she deserves to be called my wife." Draco said.

"You know what's amazing? That she never brought up the discussion of marriage." Blaise said.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"She never did actually." Draco said shaking his head.

"Wow…do you know how long Ginny had been nagging me about getting a ring for her?" Harry asked.

"Well maybe I should stop being a coward and actually ask her. I've made her wait this long." Draco said seeing the men nod.

When Draco reached home, he saw Jade finishing dinner. He walked in seeing Jenita walk towards him and hug his legs. "Hey honey." Draco said picking her up.

"Oh Daddy!" she said dramatically, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Hello Father." Alcaeus said when Draco messed his hair up.

Jade appeared in the living room and smiled brightly at Draco. She had always greeted him every day, unless they had fights of course. Jade walked over to him and kissed him, asking how his day went.

"Lots of thinking." Draco answered.

"About what?" Jade asked taking Jenita from Draco.

"Just a few things." Draco said taking his shoes off.

"Are you worrying about anything?" Jade asked rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm definitely not worried about this." He said softly. He kissed her and steered the conversation around. Jade noted that something was amiss with Draco. He blanked out in their conversations and looked like he had a hard time paying attention to anything.

"Daddy! Listen!" Jenita said pushing her father's arm.

"I'm sorry honey, what were you saying?" Draco asked again. He cringed seeing the look on his daughters face. Her light brown eyes narrowed dangerously and Draco thought he was looking at himself.

"Father can I get a new broom?" Alcaeus asked.

"No." Draco said quickly.

"Mum can I get a new broom?" Alcaeus asked turning to Jade.

"Of course you can." Jade answered.

"Hey, that's not going to work." Draco said.

"He's 10. He's old enough to get a new broom. Besides, I want my son to be in Gryffindor's Quidditch team." Jade said.

"That's never going to happen." Draco said to Jade.

"Why not?" Jade asked.

Draco smirked and fed Jenita a spoonful of Sheppard's pie. "Because he's going to be in Slytherin." Draco said.

"Can I get a bwoom?" Jenita asked.

"Not you too." Draco said.

When dinner was over, Draco and Jade both tucked the children in to sleep and prepared for sleep themselves. Draco waited for Jade to come out of the shower so he could fall asleep. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small little box that contained Jade's engagement ring. He didn't know how he was going to propose to her and tried to think of a romantic way to actually pop the question.

He heard Jade open the bathroom door and he was so startled, he fumbled with the box and it fell in the small space behind their headboard.

"Oh fuck." Draco said.

He slipped his hand and tried to reach but couldn't find the box. He felt frustrated to actually go under the bed because there was no way he could get the ring by reaching for it from the headboard.

"What are you looking for?" Jade asked near Draco's ear. Draco turned around and saw Jade fresh from the shower. She only wore a T-shirt and her hair was wet, drops of water dripping from it.

"Nothing…what are _you_ looking for?" Draco asked seeing Jade smile.

"Nothing…I already found it." Jade said gently placing a hand on his inner thigh. Draco's breathing shuddered, feeling her unzip his pants and take him in her hands. "You know I love you." Jade whispered against his lips.

"You don't know how much you mean to me." Draco whispered back.

Jade woke up a few times during that night. Once it was to see Draco out of the bed, looking under the bed and making a few angry yells.

"What are you doing?!" Jade asked. She glanced at the clock nearby and read "3 in the bloody morning!"

"I'm just…cleaning stuff all right? Go to sleep." Draco said.

"Why in God's name are you cleaning _anything_ at 3 in the morning!" Jade asked. She slid off of their bed and crouched down near him.

"Jade go to sleep!" Draco said.

"Not until I find out what it is you're looking for." Jade said. Draco pushed himself out from under the bed and pocketed something. "What is that?" Jade asked.

"It's so cold and early…why are you up? Let's go back to sleep and warm each other up." Draco said picking Jade up.

"Why can't you just answer my question and tell me what you were looking for?" Jade asked.

"Because I don't like your question." Draco said cheekily. He set her down and pulled the covers over each other and fell asleep.

Jade woke up in the morning and saw that Draco was already in the shower. Normally, she'd have to wake up first and then wake Draco up from his sleep. She yawned and rubbed her face and ran a hand through her hair and suddenly stopped. She brought her left hand to her face and her eyes bulged, seeing the gorgeous diamond sparkling on the diamond studded band.

Her heart started to beat as loud and fast as it could go. Shock radiated through her body as well as an overwhelming happiness. She wasn't quite sure what this exactly meant but the majority of her mind and body had already decided what it was that this ring meant as soon as she saw it. She never thought she was this happy since she met Draco, Alcaeus and had her daughter. Jade stared at it for a few minutes and looked up to see Draco standing there, staring at her.

"Will you?" Draco asked. Jade ran out of her bed and launched herself on Draco, shaking and crying from happiness.


	27. Alcaeus Goes To Hogwart's

They were married a few months after that and had their son Alexander a little while after that. Alcaeus had gotten his letter from Hogwarts and couldn't have been happier to receive it. He felt a bit saddened though, to leave his family and live with people his age, but the challenge was accepted by him. His parents told him all about Hogwarts and their seven years spent there.

"Then how come you both never married in the first place?" Alcaeus asked wondering why his father never married Jade when they had seen each other and grew up there during seven years.

"Well it's different. You tend to see yourself with a certain group of people and you might think that they're right for you…but sometimes it's not the case. Sometimes the person you least expect to see in your life actually does make it happen. You never know who you'll meet, who you'll see and end up with." Jade told him.

* * *

Alcaeus's wand, books, supplies and robes were bought. They all packed together for the morning, when Alcaeus was going to leave for Hogwarts.

"Remember…make friends and do the best you can. If anything bothers you…if you feel like you're stuck, seek out some help. Your professors will be more than happy to assist you. Don't be scared Alcaeus. If anything, write to us and visit during Hogsmeade. We'll talk everything out all right?" Jade asked seeing Alcaeus nod.

He was grown from the time Jade had seen him when he was 7. His black hair was slicked back and his grey eyes were determined not to let any tears fall in front of his mother and father. "I love you." Jade said feeling her voice break. Alcaeus hugged his mother tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to savor every last moment of this.

He let his mother go and saw her crying. He turned to his father who crouched down, meeting eyes with Alcaeus. Alcaeus bawled at this point and clutched his father. "Alcaeus calm down." Draco said rubbing his son's back.

"I'm scared!" Alcaeus said as Draco shook his head.

"You're not scared…you're going to do just fine and you know that. You'll love it there, I know I did. I want you to be all that you can be in that school. I want you to graduate and be whatever _you _want to be. I've been proud of you all my life Alcaeus and I still am. Write whenever you can and like your mother said, we're here if you need to talk. Professors will be available to help so use them up to your full advantage." Draco said as Alcaeus nodded. "I love you son, now go on. Don't be late for the train." Draco said letting go of Alcaeus who was stunned.

"I-I love you too Father." Alcaeus stuttered.

"Don't miss the train Alcaeus." Draco said pointing to the train.

"Bye love. Write every week!" Jade said hugging him tightly.

Jenita gave him a strong hug and Alcaeus kissed his brother Alexander. "Bye Mum! Bye Father! Bye Jenita! Bye Alex!" Alcaeus said, running towards the train.

Jade and Draco waved as the train hooted, ready to leave the platform. They refrained from shouting how much they loved their child and to take care and write back. When the train started to leave, all they could do was wave until it disappeared completely.

* * *

"What does it say?" Draco asked as Jade read through Alcaeus's letter the next morning.

"You might want to sit down for this." Jade said looking up from the letter. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and threw his arms out impatiently.

"Hufflepuff." Jade told him.

"What?! Hufflepuff? Are you insane? He can't get into Hufflepuff!" Draco said. Jade handed him the letter and Draco became incredibly upset.

"Draco! Whatever House he's in doesn't matter! As long as he's happy, we're fine. You have to remember that Alcaeus has an identity of his own." Jade said seeing Draco roll his eyes.

"Identity." Draco mimicked.

"Draco." Jade warned.

"Draco." Draco mimicked walking away.

"I swear the children seem much more civilized than you do sometimes!" Jade yelled.


	28. The Salutatorian: Seven Years Later

**As every day comes to a close...so does a story. This is the last chapter of 'Alcaeus Malfoy' and I really really really really really really wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing through Alcaeus's journey. Thank you so much for appreciating this story in particular because it meant a great deal for me to write this out, especially touching on subjects about the disabilities and diseases that children are born with or sometime develop. I hope I achieved what I really wanted through this story. Thank you again for reading Alcaeus Malfoy...I hope to meet with you all again very soon with another story. I love you all, please be safe and take care!!  
**

**ClassySam**

**Now...the last chapter of 'Alcaeus Malfoy.'**

* * *

**7 years later**

"I'd like to thank a couple of people for being Salutatorian. The professors of Hogwarts had taught me so many things during the course of these years; I honestly have yet to find out how to repay the amount of patience, trust and knowledge that was bestowed upon me and my fellow colleagues in Hogwarts. My friends, for inspiration and support as every morning presented itself where they had to throw a bucket of ice water, just to wake me up for the 8 o clock class." He paused, smiling as everyone chuckled. "Even though I wasn't thankful for that then…I am now." He said.

"They say behind every successful man is a woman…in my life, I have two. My fiancée, who graduated a year earlier, but still, remained my rock and my love for all these years. She selflessly lent her hand to me and helped me study and provided me the support and courage to execute every single final at the end of the year and then on. Thank you sweetheart." He said thanking the beautiful blonde woman who sat near her future in laws in tears.

The Salutatorian's eyes moved from his fiancée to his mother. "And the woman whom I owe my life to. If it weren't for her, I would have never been in the place I am in now. I don't think I would have even made it into Hogwarts." He stopped, feeling his throat tighten. He took a deep breath and clutched the podium tightly to regain his composure. "When the world closed its doors on me, she pried them open for me. No one understood…and they neglected me, hurt me and simply forgot about me, but she didn't. She noticed. I still remember about the first time I fell in love with the woman who changed my life. I remember everything so vividly, as if it happened just yesterday. I was 7 years old when I first met her. I was a shy child, but incredibly depressed. For a child, it was unhealthy, but to me…it was normal. I couldn't forget the time I was sitting alone, near the window, thinking to myself, uninterested in the children's play that was going on that everyone paid attention to. No one seemed to notice me and I was used to it…but…a woman walked up to me and asked if I found plays boring. I didn't answer her. She then asked If I wanted to draw or paint, but the fear of saying something stupid for the world to beat me down again compelled me to keep my mouth shut. She never pressured me; instead she placed a plate full of cookies down in front of me and left. Ladies and gentlemen…that woman…my mother can make a mean batch of cookies." He said hearing everyone burst into laughter and applaud.

"What if I told you if the salutatorian that stands in front of you had once been dyslexic? You'd all be shocked, thinking how in the world can a dyslexic man become Hogwart's salutatorian? Impossible. Outrageous. Unfathomable. I conquer all those words. I do have dyslexia but I make it possible, I make it fathomable, but most importantly…I made it happen." He said.

The audience stood up and applauded him as he waited patiently for them to sit down. "There are two women behind me but I had not mentioned the man that stood by me all my life. Ever since my first mother died, this man raised me, trying for me to be the best I could be. Some people when they were children were asked well which hero did you want to be? Many in this room would reply Dumbledore or Harry Potter but my biggest hero was my father. My father…Draco Malfoy." He paused looking his father straight in the eyes. "I don't mind people ridiculing me, but they have to know how proud I am to say that my father is my biggest hero. Look at him, the way he sits there, Merlin if I knew how to sit that way." He said trying to imitate how sophisticated and charming his father looked, just by sitting.

"Nah, I probably can't but I'm proud to be your son Mr. Draco Malfoy. I told you in a letter a week ago about how I apologized that I couldn't be valedictorian and you wrote back, even if you became the caretaker of Hogwarts, I'd still be proud to call you my son. Thank you Father. I love you Mum and Dad and I won't get tired of telling you how much I love you and how much I appreciate for you to be there and make me the man I am today. Thank you everyone." He said stepping off the platform.

Everyone stood up and applauded the young man walked off the platform and back to his seat where his colleagues patted him on the back and congratulated him. He turned around and saw his mother and father sitting there waving at him and wiping their tears from their faces.

"Oh you big fluffy teddy bear." Jade teased her husband who wiped his tears. He sat silently, blinking his tears away and brushing them off. Jade rubbed his back and kissed his cheek as they watched the rest of the graduation.

When the graduation was over, the very first person was Draco who engulfed his son in a long hug. Jade stood there with her soon to be daughter in law Francois Delacour Weasley and her parents Fleur and Bill Weasley. The rest of the Weasley's were present, including Harry and Ginny, carrying their children. Draco patted Alcaeus on the back and let him be congratulated by Jade and the rest of the Weasley's. Jade walked over to Draco who watched his son greet his fiancée warmly with a kiss.

"I never saw this day to be as beautiful as I imagined it." Draco said feeling the support from Jade. Jade didn't respond; she simply watched her son shake hands with everyone else. How 10 years passed by so quickly. She still envisioned the small child she reached out to 10 years ago, that sat near the windowsill; helpless, lonely and damaged. This child grew up to be an engaged man, graduating from Hogwarts as Salutatorian.

"Mum?" Alcaeus asked softly.

Jade shook her thoughts away and looked up to the tall young man she called her son. "Yes love?" Jade asked.

"You don't plan to stand here all day do you? We have somewhere to be." He said as Jade pinched him lightly.

"Can't wait to be at the Burrow eh?" Jade asked seeing him chuckle and put an arm around his mother's shoulder.

"I can't wait to eat, that's what. Oh Mum, please tell me you made my cookies." Alcaeus said as Jade giggled.

"Would you leave me alive if I didn't? Of course I made your cookies, how could I forget?" Jade asked seeing her son sigh happily.

"That's one thing I won't be able to live without…your cookies." Alcaeus said.

Jade's eyes welled up in tears and she squeezed her son tightly as they walked off to apparate to the Burrow to celebrate Alcaeus's graduation and celebrate that they had come this far.

**The End.**


	29. Author's Note: Crisis In Haiti

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone, it's ClassySam. I'd like to take this time to just speak out about the Haiti crisis that occurred just a few days ago. Many have lost their lives due to the disaster that struck Haiti and there are probably many more but WE can save lives. This country has been crippled from the earthquake and it is up to us to help. These people depend on us for food, clean water and medical supplies to keep their lives so what harm would just 5 or 10 dollars do? It could feed a family or save a person's life. Any small effort of giving is a big relief for a little child's heart. We need to rebuild their lives and let them know that we're here to help them pull through this. So many people are being rescued as we speak and we have to keep that moving and not lose our hope in them. Recently, George Clooney's created this massive worldwide telethon for us to donate to the people of Haiti. I have personally donated myself as well as my family and relatives and I would love for you who is reading to do the same. Your money will go to a good cause and help build a future for these people in need. Please, please, please, please do anything you can to be a part of helping for Haiti, any donation will be greatly appreciated. Since I don't know any legitimate donation sites or telephone numbers, I will give you the website for George Clooney's organization. **

**Hope For Haiti Now: A Global Benefit For Earthquake Relief**

**The Website is .org**

**Or you can call toll free to donate:**

**USA &CANADA: 1-877-99-HAITI (42484)**

**INTERNATIONAL: 1-773-360-0205**

**Let's give our hands and hearts to the people in need. Remember that even a small difference gives a greater effect in the long run. Thank you for your time and please donate! **

**Much love to you and the people of Haiti, **

**ClassySam  
**


End file.
